Imaginary Friend
by Redhead2
Summary: Most people have had them when they were young. But most people don't see them again when their older. Come back and visit my world yet again. Follows Troubles of the Past. Complete story progression before chapter 1. ShalBren...who else?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or its characters. Evie is mine.

Story Progression: Adam's Eve – Something Beautiful – Paradise – Love, Hope & a New Life – Discoveries – Troubles of the Past – Imaginary Friend

Note: If you are new to my stories or have jumped around and skipped any, may I suggest you go back and read all. While each may stand alone, there are references to instances in previous stories. This world I created seems to have blossomed past my original trilogy and now follows a timeline I was inspired to form.

I feel that I now have an obligation to carry my story ahead in order that we see the origins of the children we met in the future. Over the next number of installments there will be missions for both teams and perhaps we can determine just how Sanctuary was really compromised. I seemed to have unwittingly begun a journey that will cover 20 years and a whole new generation of lovable heroes. It is my hope that I can make it interesting enough for you to keep turning the page. Thank you.

_ Thoughts>_

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 1

Only three months had past since Ororo and Logan's wedding. Summer had been comfortable if not quiet around the mansion. Only a few missions interrupted the relaxation; thankfully none very dangerous. Ro and Logan were gone for a month on their honeymoon. They wandered and traveled until they decided to come home. Freedom from set plans and timetables made for the perfect honeymoon of two of nature's most wild and free.

As September drew nearer, those children who were away returned to prepare for the new school year. The teacher's kept everything simple for the first few weeks as they excitedly awaited the marriage celebration of Marie and Remy.

In Sanctuary, life was much the same that summer. Work was light and happiness seemed to rule. Frequent visits put mileage on both cars and craft as the teams eagerly prepared for wedding, child and one other happy event.

Nadene was quickly approaching her first birthday. She was growing up to be quite the little lady, basking in everyone's affections. As expected from her earlier demonstrations of curiosity and activity, she turned out to be one of the children who would get up and go with little time spent scooting on hands and knees. All the adults were given daily workouts just trying to keep up with her. She was most excited to be going to the mansion this particular weekend. She loved the added attention of all her other aunts and uncles and grandfather when she saw them. But most of all it meant that she would be with Thomas.

"He's so handsome," she whispered as she stood by the champagne fountain, mesmerized by the most handsome man she's ever seen.

"Hey, Cassandra, you've been staring at that same guy since we began set up. Better stop daydreaming and fill that tray. You won't last long in this job if you can't keep your mind on what you're doing instead of on the clients." Traci, another waitress, smiled then moved off holding her tray of cheese and grapes.

Cassandra sighed and went back to work. She needed this job. Wandering from place to place for the last 6 years taught her how to get by. She did what she had to. She filled her tray full of bubbling, fluted glasses then began to walk through the small crowd; pleasantly and silently offering the drinks. _ If I have to do this there's no reason I can't enjoy the eye candy as I work. He's gorgeous.> _She smiled shyly as she approached a small group of men standing by the newlyweds.

Each took a drink with a small smile of thanks and continued their conversation. Her knees went weak as water as he took a glass and thanked her with a smile. _ Wow.> _

The waitress continued to the next group. Beautifully dressed women sat at a table, talking and playing with two babies. As she approached, Cassandra began to sense something. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. It was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. As she resumed her approach to the table she offered out the tray then froze as realization struck. When the tray was empty she quickly turned and walked away. Retreating to an unobtrusive spot near the catering table she stood and stared at the stranger she once knew as a child. Though as women they both looked very different, there was no mistaking her spirit. It was her. After all these years, here she was. Like a blanket of dark clouds rolling in before a storm, anger stirred from its long forgotten hiding place. Once more it reared to the fore as a sinister glow covered her eyes and a plan long forgotten was reborn. _ Now that I've found you, I have to make sure I don't lose you again.> _ She closed her eyes and planted a mental tag, like a tracer, to be sure she would be able to follow wherever she went.

The next day dawned with brightness and happiness. "Marie and Remy's wedding was so beautiful," Kitty smiled as Jesse helped her to climb onto the bio bed in the med lab. "She put it all together so quickly with out much help from the rest of us." She settled back and put her hand to her immensely protruding abdomen. "Not that I would've been much help anyway." Jesse smiled and moved away so her exam could begin. "I mean it was just June they got engaged, right before Logan and Ro's wedding. It was so romantic and…" she stopped with a frown as Adam and Jesse chuckled. "And just **_what's_** so funny," she scolded.

Hank looked up from his work and shook his head. "She was like this as a child. I thought as an adult she would have become less loquacious." He smiled a large toothy grin when she glared at him.

Jesse moved to her side. "She's not like this all the time…" he mockingly defended…"just when she's excited. It's just that…the pregnancy seems to keep her excitable most of the time." He ducked to avoid her backhanded swing in his direction.

"Well from the looks of these scans it won't be much longer," Adam smiled as he moved to her side, "and then she'll be back to normal."

"I thought you loved me," Kitty pouted.

"I do love you," Adam stressed as he kissed her head. "I'm just anxious to see the baby," he joked.

"How soon, Hank?" Jesse asked.

"Well, it seems we were right about the accelerated development. Though you are barely 8 months pregnant, the child appears to be at full gestation," happily, he came to stand beside Adam.

"It's a good thing we were all here for the wedding this weekend. It gave Hank and I the chance to do this appointment together. It'll probably be your last one."

"The last one? But is that ok? I mean is she really … ready?" Jesse stammered, not at all confident in the situation.

"I'm ready and Bryan's evidently ready," Kitty turned and smiled at him, "but I don't think you are."

"Don't worry," Hank patted a large hand over Jesse's shoulder. "Whenever the blessed event happens we will make sure everyone is ready. Adam and I will discuss the best course of action as you both go for lunch. I will bid you, adieu, before you leave for home this afternoon." He smiled and left the others in the lab.

By evening, Sanctuary was abuzz with activity. Everyone was settling back home and unpacking. Adam checked for messages and problems. Evie went to make everyone a snack. She knew Kitty would be hungry soon and rarely was the woman with child left to snack alone. It seemed everyone was hitting the work out room a little more often to resist the sympathy pounds that were trying to settle on them.

Shalimar and Brennan enjoyed playing with Nadene and getting her ready for bed. She insisted on sleeping with the stuffed bunny given to her for her birthday. Having to share her first birthday with Marie and Remy's wedding day made for a wonderful party. Thomas had picked out the bunny weeks before and couldn't wait to give it to her. Though she loved all her gifts as much as a one year old could, she never put the bunny down.

Kitty waddled around her room as she slowly unpacked. "Well, I guess we just wait. I hope it isn't too long, though. I am getting _so_ tired of all this extra weight."

"That's my son you're talking about," Jesse whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know, believe me. It's beginning to feel like he's massed and won't exhale." She squirmed as he laughed and his breath tickled her neck.

"Pretty soon I'll be able to hold him for you," he kissed her cheek and moved to put away the empty suitcase.

Back at the mansion all was again settling down after yet another wedding. The adults were all in the library for their evening drink. "I hope Remy and Marie have a quiet honeymoon. Life around here has seemed to be constantly on the fast track lately." Ororo leaned against Logan's side as they tried to relax.

"It would seem," Charles began, "that as you all entered your adulthood, life changed for us. Don't misunderstand. I am very glad we are passed the time of adolescent behavior. Although we do have a new crop of adolescents among us, you were the first. It was a new and … let us just say … interesting … time for me. But now, as you all have formed more personal relationships and," he raised his glass toward the Summers, "began families, I am pleased to see the sweet fruit of years of worry and apprehension over what would be."

"Come on, Professor, were we that bad?" Scott did a poor job feigning innocence.

"I heard plenty of stories when I got here. I'm glad I wasn't around at the very beginning," Logan smiled.

"You would have been the cause of quite a few grey hairs added to my head, were there hair at all," Charles chided.

"I think I will take this opportunity to retire before we get into the stories of who did what to whom. I'm very tired all of a sudden." Ororo stood as the others mocked her excuse.

"Wait up," Logan called after her. "I think you've got the right idea." Enduring their teasing with a mock growl, Logan joined his wife as she led the way to their room. Once inside Logan watched her as she moved slowly around the room and prepared for bed. Something tickled the edge of his mind; something strange. It wasn't danger. It wasn't anything solid he could even put his finger on. It was just a distant…something.

"This has been a wonderful weekend." Ororo's voice pulled him back. "Marie made a beautiful bride, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she was gorgeous. You didn't see the Cajun when she walked in. His knees buckled. It's a good thing I sensed the panic before his legs did. But the part I really liked was watching Thomas and Nadene play together. I don't know if there's really anything between them or if it's just something I see because we got a glimpse into the future, but they seem so…I don' know…connected. It's almost scary."

"I did notice that. They seemed very happy together. He even got fussier and began to cry when they left." She finished and moved to get into bed. "Do you mind if I turn in now? I really am very tired."

_ There it is again.> _ Logan's brow knitted as he turned to her. "Darlin' are you… sensing anything?"

"Sensing?" Ro yawned and pulled a sheet over her.

"Yeah, in the air…the atmosphere…nature?...I don't know. Never mind. You go to sleep. I think I'm gonna take a walk. It's a crisp night. I'll be back in a little while." He went to kiss her and found she was already asleep. Quietly he left their room and headed for the woods.

Five days had passed and all was quiet. Kitty roamed around looking for something to do. The nursery was ready. Adam took seriously the information brought back from the future and began major renovations to Sanctuary. Each couple now had three rooms for the families which were expected. Bryan's room was remodeled and decorated. Tiny infant clothes were neatly folded and put in the new dresser. There were a few infant items which had been used by Nadene like the infant bath and things a big girl of one year wouldn't need anymore. Jubilee made many trips to help with her Godson's room, each time bringing a new item to brighten an already happy room. With all the help, Kitty was ready. There was nothing else to do. At times she would go in and take out little outfits just to look at them and imagine a smiling baby face above the collar; having only to refold them and put them away.

Jesse now watched her every time she passed his computer station as she wandered aimlessly about. He could sense her weariness. "Baby, why don't you go and lie down? We haven't been getting much sleep the past few days."

"I don't want to lie down!" she snapped as she turned hard eyes to him then continued her passing. "I'm not tired! I've got so much energy I feel like I'm going to bust!" She suddenly stopped then turned back to face him with a smile. "I know what I'm gonna do." Without another word she headed to their room with all the speed she could muster.

Jesse just smiled and shook his head as he returned his attention to the security checks of the safehouses he was running.

In a matter of only a few minutes, Kitty was back wearing a light wrap. "I'm going out. I'll be back later," she called as she turned toward the door. "I'll take the SUV; it's higher."

Shocked at the notion, Jesse was on his feet and half way to her when Shalimar and Brennan walked in. "**Out?** I don't think that's a good idea." He saw her stop and turn to face him.

With dramatics she began, "Jess, I'm going crazy. I love Sanctuary but right now I feel like I'm going to suffocate if I stay in here any longer." Pulling her wrap closed she turned to go.

"Whoa, hold it." Jesse reached her and gently took her arm. "I really don't like the idea of you going out alone. Where're you going?"

"I don't know. I'll just drive for a while." Her pleasant smile seemed to belie her previous anxiety.

Jesse's turn at hysterics, "**No way!** You aren't driving anywhere. You can't be behind a wheel now. Not that big, I don't think so." He couldn't believe she so nonchalantly considered this a good idea.

Kitty turned a shocked and angry look at him. Hands on hips she hissed. "What's…that… supposed…to…mean?"

"Kit, wait a minute," Brennan chimed in and glared at Jesse for his poor choice of words. "I don't think he meant anything by it. It's just…what if you go into labor while you're driving. It'll take us a while to get to you if you're so far out."

Jesse tried to calm quickly and sent a grateful glance at him then turned back when Kitty jerked her arm out of his hand. "Kitty, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. Brennan's right. I won't be able to get to you quickly enough."

"Quickly enough for what!" Kitty stomped away from him. "It's not like labor strikes and boom, the baby's here. This is ridiculous. I just can't stay in anymore. I feel more like a trapped feral than molecular right now!"

"That's because it's almost time." Everyone turned to see Adam walking toward them. "I understand the energy but you really can't go so far."

"Adam, pleeeassse," she began to beg.

"Adam," Shalimar interrupted, "what if I took her for a walk. We could stay on the trail. At least she'll be able to get out and breathe a little."

"Yes…yes… pleeeease Adam? Jesse?" Kitty would have been on her knees if she could have gotten to the floor and up again.

Jesse looked at Adam. When he saw him nod he turned to his wife. "Alright,…for a little while."

"Oh, I love you." Kitty rushed over and kissed him quickly then turned to go almost running in the fastest waddle she could manage toward the door before anyone had the chance to change their minds.

"Shal," Jesse warned as he turned a concerned eye on her.

"Don't worry, Jess. I won't let her out of my sight." She kissed his cheek then jogged off to make good on her promise.

TBC

Please R&R and tell your friends I'm back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the children.

Note: I thank you all for your encouragements. Welcome back to all of you. Mxfan214, very perceptive. Loveconguers, thank you for the vote of confidence. I will try my best. Nessa, thank you. XFAN, Kitty goes through a lot. I couldn't help it. It just seemed to be the way it would really be. Bohemianbabe, actually, I wrote that scene just for you but unfortunately you'll have to wait a little while. Your encouragement always brightens my day. Courtney, I'm glad you're here. The teams belong together. It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who can enjoy that. You all have been wonderful through the other stories. I hope I can continue in your faith in me. I usually don't post until the story is complete and proofed but I was anxious ant only had the ending to write. Well, that ending has become a story in itself and I am still working. I already have 15 chapters and I'm still going, so we'll just have to see where this ends up. I'm glad you're all along for the ride.

Warning: Over the next 4 chapters our friends will got through a lot of intense emotion. But it's all due to mutation complications. Now, unless any of you are closet mutants, I don't want you, who haven't had children yet, to be frightened into a childless life. This is **NOT** how it happens in our real world. **This is strictly mutant fiction.** That being said, let us move our thoughts to our friends in my world.

Imaginary Friend

_Telepathic communication_

_Dream_

Thought>

Chapter 2

Kitty and Shalimar walked the path for about half an hour. It was a path that turned back on itself and only led back to where it started. The fresh air and exercise had done wonders for Kitty's mood. They were about two thirds of the way around when Jesse called. "Kitty, are you alright?"

She looked at Shalimar and rolled her eyes, then answered sweetly, "Yes, Darling, I'm fine. Don't sound so worried. You might think we were about to have a baby any time now." The girls giggled as they waited for him to respond. Kitty knew he was worried but felt so much better she couldn't help teasing him.

"Very funny. I've been worried. I hate it when you get upset with me like you did."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," she whispered a coo into her ring. She knew Shal would hear and really wasn't trying to be secretive, just calming to her overly nervous husband. Smiling back at Shalimar she lowered her hand and continued the walk as she spoke. "I just needed to get out. I really do feel better. We'll be back in a little while. I want to enjoy the scenery. The colors out here are beautiful."

"I'll be waiting." Jesse sighed and broke the link.

After a few minutes Kitty found a large rock and sat down with a grimace. Shalimar was at her side in an instant. "You really aren't okay. You were but…what just happened?"

"I'm fine. I really needed to get out. Thank you for suggesting the trail." Kitty rubbed both hands on her stomach and made another face.

"Is that a contraction?" Shalimar reached out excitedly and touched Kitty's abdomen.

"I don't think so. I think it's just from walking. Let me rest a minute and then we can…aaahhh" Kitty doubled over and almost slipped from the rock.

Shalimar braced her. "Kitty?" With feral eyes and senses on high she watched as the pain passed and Kitty sat up again. Letting her powers abate she sat beside her friend. "I think it_ was_ a contraction. We'd better get you back. You're husband will kill me if anything happens to you."

A small uncertain smile crossed Kitty's face as she gratefully accepted the helping hand offered to walk the path. "Adam said it could be anytime, right? This could be it, right?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Shalimar smiled as they slowly took each labored step. She carefully watched as each one became more difficult for Kitty. "I'm going to call in just to let them know to be ready, okay?" Kitty nodded eagerly and tried to keep going.

"Jesse,…I just wanted you to know that we're on our way back. Why don't you start wrapping up and meet us at the door?"

"I'll be there," Jesse quickly called back. He didn't miss the concern in Shalimar's voice. He had known her long enough for them to communicate very well without words.

Kitty chuckled though strained from the movement. When she saw the question on Shal's face she smiled, "He's been so attentive and excited. I just want everything to be perfect for his sake." Another pain struck and Kitty stopped to let it pass. "Well, that wasn't so… aaahh… bad."

_ Got to get her inside. Keep moving. Keep her attention off the pain,> _ Shal thought. "He loves you very much. You're his whole world, you know? I see it in everything he does." They continued trudging the path slowly. "I don't think I ever really told you how much I appreciated all you did for him when Emma died. Sometimes I think most of my tears were for him. Jesse is more than a brother to me; you know how close we are. From the time Adam brought him to live here we've been there for each other. We were all we had. But then, when his need was the greatest, he barely spoke to me. I've never felt more helpless. Then you were able to break through and reach him. I knew right away that there would be something special between you. I'm glad you both gave it the chance to grow. You know…when we…"

"AAAHHH!" Kitty tried to stifle the scream and fell against Shalimar as her legs gave way to the pain.

Shalimar slowly lowered her to the ground. "Kitty?" She could see the pain linger. This one wasn't passing as the others had. "Kitty, talk to me!"

"Hurts…all…over…different," she struggled with each word.

Shalimar let her eyes glow as she looked at her friend. "I'm going to carry you in. Put your arms around my neck."

Kitty tried to comply but screamed when Shal lifted her. Immediately placing her down, she cradled her on her lap.

"Guys?" Shal called anxiously, but tried to keep her voice as pleasant as possible for Kitty's sake.

"Shal, what's wrong?" Brennan knew his wife well. Concern flashed in his eyes as he looked at Jesse and knew his friend could hear it as well.

"Kitty's in a little more pain than we can deal with right now. She can't walk. I tried to carry her but that caused more pain."

"Where are you!" yelled Jesse unable to contain himself.

"We're about 2 minutes outside the door; the path on your left."

Jesse bolted for the door phasing through it not bothering to stop.

Brennan watched then turned for the lab, "I'll get the wheelchair."

"Shalimar," Adam called. "What's her condition?"

"She's in a lot of pain. She's had 4 of what I thought were contractions that hit and passed. This last one, though, seems to not want to stop."

"Is she coherent?" he called out as he ran to the lab to get it ready for her.

"Yes, so far."

"Kitty!" Jesse came around a turn in the path and saw them on the ground. Kicking up dust as he slid to a stop and fell beside them, he reached for his wife but stopped in panic when he saw the pain on her face. "Kitty, what is it?"

"Jesse…" she gritted, with tears in her eyes. "Bryan…aaahh" She crunched with the pain then fell toward her husband.

Jesse moved to lift her but stopped when she screamed. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Jess, wait!" Brennan yelled as he ran with the chair folded over his back. Setting it up quickly and locking it securely, he moved to Kitty's side. "Together," he moved to put his arms around Kitty.

"Kitty, Baby, listen," Jesse soothed. "We're going to put you in the chair. We have to get you inside." Fear spread when she didn't answer. "Kitty?" Jesse gently shook her.

"Ok, Jess,…but don't… ever… tell Jubes," she panted, "that it… took…aahh…both… of you… to… lift me."

"Our lips are sealed," Brennan smiled at her. He looked at Jesse and counted, "One, two, three..."

Kitty tried to hold her breath to keep from screaming as both men rose to their feet. It was more than she could bear. The movement and pressure sent pain everywhere. As soon as they had her high enough in the air, Shalimar moved the chair under her so they could just lower her without having to move. When they set her down she could hold it no longer. She let out an anguished groan and squeezed both their shoulders until she was able to breathe again.

"It's ok, Baby. We're taking you in now. It'll be ok." Jess wasn't at all sure who he was trying to convince; his wife or himself. He wheeled the chair over the path as quickly and levelly as he could.

"Adam," Brennan called as he reached for Shalimar's hand. "We got her and we're coming in now." They jogged to keep up with Jesse.

In no time flat they were all in the lab and had Kitty transferred to a bed. "How do you feel, now?" Adam smiled as he ran a hand scanner over her.

"The pain has dulled, a little. I haven't had a strong one for a while…I guess. Adam, what's wrong? This doesn't feel right." Kitty held Jesse's hand in an iron grip, afraid that if she let go the worst would happen.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure everything is fine. Let's get you ready for delivery. I don't think Bryan wants to wait much longer."

Evie and Jesse helped her with her wrap and to undress as Adam, Brennan and Shalimar left them for privacy. When she was in a med gown and _un_comfortably on a bed, Adam came back in and began a frenzied series of tests. Throughout the testing, pains of one sort or another struck. The problem was that they really weren't all contractions. The more Adam scanned the more he began to frown. After an hour Kitty was exhausted from the pain, Jesse was going crazy with worry, Evie felt helpless and Adam was beyond concern.

"Adam, I can't stand it anymore. What's going on?" Jesse stood but never left Kitty's side.

"Kitty, can you hear me?" Adam asked moving closer to her. Not getting a response he checked the computer then went back to her side. "Kitty?" Adam looked at Evie and saw her eyes closed in concentration.

"Adam?" Jesse choked on fear.

"She's unconscious, Jesse," Evie put her hand on his shoulder. "Her mind can't take anymore, so it's trying to rest. I was just with her and helped her to calm down."

"But what's going wrong? Why is this so hard?"

"From all the tests I've run, I know she's in labor. Evie's last check confirmed that her dilation is progressing. The problem is that Bryan's reacting to the contractions. He perceives them as a threat. He's been comfortable for 8 months and now his world's being shaken. I have to find a way to calm him down long enough to get through delivery."

Just as Adam finished, Kitty let out a terrible scream. Everyone in the lab jumped. Brennan and Shalimar came running from the other room. They watched in shock as Kitty's body began phasing in and out. It began as just a light shimmer. She hardly transformed. After a few second she was phasing in full, almost completely disappearing then solidifying fully. Everyone was shocked as they watched. Then it happened. She phased completely for only a fraction of a second but that's all it took. In that millisecond of time, Kitty was gone and Bryan had massed; but not just Bryan; Bryan and Kitty's stomach and bladder and a few other organs he was laying against. They all gasped in near disbelief.

Adam's voice moved everyone into immediate action. "Evie, get in there. Get her to calm down and not phase. Do whatever you have to do to disable her powers but don't try to heal." He saw her nod then turned to Jesse. "Jess, listen, you have to talk to your son. Let him hear your voice. You keep calm and calm him down," Adam ordered then turned quickly to Brennan. "Call Hank. Get him here, ASAP." Brennan turned and ran out of the lab as Shalimar moved to Jesse. She put her hands on his shoulders in comfort to help him in his task.

Adam turned and went to the med cabinet. After searching through vials he found one in the back that seemed to satisfy his quest. Returning he filled a syringe and emptied it into Kitty's arm. "This should put everything on hold until Hank gets here." He turned and watched the monitor stats level out. "Evie?" He knew his wife could hear him from where ever she was.

Evie slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "She's ok. I just watched her fall asleep, again."

"I had to sedate her. I need Hank here." Adam tried to release the tension that fueled his actions. "Bryan's mutation is active. He's not even waiting for birth, much less puberty."

A whispered sob drew their attention. Jesse had his head down against Kitty's side where he had been talking to Bryan until the sedative took affect. Now all his fear was cresting and he had no strength left with which to fight it.

Shalimar moved back to his side and put her arms around him. As soon as she did he turned and clung to her, crying on her shoulder like an injured child. "Shal, what have I done? What's happening to them?"

"Oh, Jesse, you haven't done anything." Her heart broke for the pain she felt from him. "Hank'll be here. He and Adam will take care of both of them. Everything'll be just fine." Shal hugged him closely as she looked at Adam and Evie. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the same in Evie's.

"Hank will be here in 45 minutes," Brennan reported as he rushed back into the lab.

"Good. Thank you. I'm going to fill him in en route so we can be ready to go when he gets here." Adam caringly pat Jesse's shoulder then left to his office.

"Evie, uh…" Brennan hesitated as he saw their tears. "Nadene started crying."

Evie stepped closer to Jesse and touched his shoulder. She smiled as she sent to him silently, _ She'll be okay. Remember the beautiful children we saw when we went into the future. Bryan and Tracy were happy and healthy. And Kitty was as beautiful as she is now. _ Smiling at him, she turned to go.

Brennan walked in and stood by his side as Jesse looked down at his sleeping wife. Shalimar met Brennan's eyes and spoke softly. "I think I'll go and call Jubes. She'll have heard by now and is probably driving poor Bobby crazy.

Brennan smiled gratefully at his wife then turned back to the woman on the bed. He loved Kitty in a special way, too, and his heart broke to see his best friends like this.

"Tracy?" Jesse sighed. "Brennan, how can I do this to her again?"

"We don't know what's causing this. It's not just the pregnancy. Hank and Adam will take care of it. We already know that both Kitty and Bryan will be fine."

"What if that's not true anymore?" Jesse reacted and was losing control quickly. "What if we changed the timeline so much that nothing's the same? What if I lose her _and_ the baby?"

Brennan grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and turned him to get his full attention. "That's not going to happen," he demanded, then softened, "You're stressed and not thinkin' clear, Man. You gotta step back. Adam and Hank have been checking her every week for the last 4 months. They've talked about every possibility. I'm sure they've got it covered…Come on. She's asleep. Let's go make a couple of pots of coffee. We're all gonna need it." Brennan waited as Jesse looked back at Kitty's face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Together they walked out of the lab and turned down the lights.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or its characters. Evie is mine.

Note: I can't thank you enough for all the reviews. You are all so kind. Bohemianbabe, you're great. I love to read your reviews. They make me smile. I'm glad the emotion is coming through. Mxfan214, Would I change the timeline? You never know….Loveconquers, what can I say. I read and reread your stories and try to better my work. Your request and ideas are always welcomed. As you supposed, this story is a little too soon to get into Shalimar's pregnancy. That will show in the next, but I will keep your idea for that scene in mind. You know I have to make them cry. What would my stories be without tears? Brigitta1, I'm glad I have a Jesse and Kitty fan aboard. I am actually finding them very easy to write. I'm glad it's working for you. Wait till we get to Jesse and Shalimar… Xfan, hold on to your seat because it's only just begun. Thank you all and please keep the reviews coming. If you know other readers who have not yet caught my story please tell them I'm back. There are a few I haven't seen yet. I love the scene ideas and will strive to use whatever I get. If I can't for some reason, I will try to explain. Keep the requests coming. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…. Redhead2

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 3

Shalimar sat in front of the computer and placed her call. Soon Jean was smiling back. "Hi. I thought I had better call with an update."

"Thank you. We're all pretty worried around here. Hank moved so fast after Brennan's call that all we saw was a large blue blur. How is she?"

"Sedated right now. Adam had to put her on hold until Hank could get here. I'm not sure that what she's experiencing is something they planned for or not but I _am_ sure that together they can handle it. It was really scary. We watched Kitty phase and Bryan mass. She disappeared and there he was. We were all pretty shocked."

"Was Evie able to get in and suppress her powers?"

"Yeah. Adam thinks she'll sleep comfortably until Hank arrives. Another reason I called was to talk to Jubilee. I figured she'd be a little hard to handle without any information."

Jean chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't a little psionic? The minute Hank reported Brennan's call, she started. When she realized there was a situation she went straight to the hangar and boarded the Blackbird. By the time Hank got there, preflight was done."

Shalimar smiled at the picture painted for her until a thought struck. "She's not flying him over, is she?"

"No," Jean assured. "Logan and Ro weren't about to let that happen. Scott was going to, but Logan insisted he be the one to go." With a Cheshire grin she added, "He had to be the one to hold his kitten's hand."

That made Shalimar smile _ The wolverine…he's such a big teddy bear.>_ "And Bobby?"

"When he realized Jube intended to fly, he followed her out and stalled her long enough for the others to get on board."

"Good. I'll let everyone here know. Brennan has the bay ready for the Blackbird's approach signal. Thanks, Jean. Tell the professor I'll keep you updated."

"Right. We'll all be there when you give us the word. If you need anything in the meantime, let us know."

Jubes paced the deck as Hank spoke to Adam. Her nerves only allowed her to actually hear every other word. The more she heard the more she paced and worried. Soon she was sparking.

The lights on the control panel began to flicker. Ro looked at Logan from the co-pilot's seat and shook her head in concern.

"Hey, Bob," Logan called back from the cockpit. "Sit on her, will ya? If she keeps that up, she'll short circuit the bird and we'll be in more trouble than Kitty."

Bobby stood and as Jubes turned for another pass and blocked her way. Ignoring the sparks around him, he trapped her in his arms and forced her still. "Jubes, you have to stop. You're interfering with the controls."

She looked up in shock at his statement. "What?...The controls?...But…"

"Come on. Sit down." He led her to her seat and fastened her belts.

"I'm so worried. What's happening to her?" She sat wringing her hands in front of her.

"I don't know but we'll be there soon and then we'll find out."

Looking back over her shoulder at the doctor, deep in his conversation, she whispered, "He seems really worried."

"Of course he's worried. We all are, but I'm sure that he'll make sure she gets through whatever it is." Bobby smiled as she put her head on his shoulder.

At the expected time the Blackbird triggered the controls of the hangar and was allowed to enter and land. By the time Hank and the others arrived in the med lab, Adam had everything prepared. "We have to start now. Her vitals are starting to climb again. The sedative is almost completely dissipated and I don't dare give her more."

Jubilee was by Kitty's head, absently smoothing down her hair as she watched her friend in frantic concern. Logan and Ro were by the door being filled in by Brennan and Shalimar as Bobby stood with apprehension behind Jesse.

"She's fully dilated," Evie reported, "and the contractions are starting again."

"The sedative must be…," Adam began but stopped when Kitty let out a groan.

Everyone reacted. Jubilee lifted her hand in shock as if she thought her touch was hurting Kitty. Jesse picked up Kitty's hand and held it between his own until he felt it dissolve. "Adam?" he cried.

Before anyone could move, it happened again. Most of Kitty was gone and Bryan was visible with a few of his mother's internal organs. As fast as he appeared, he was gone and Kitty was back. She was groaning louder and squirming under the pain. "Everyone out!" Hank ordered as Adam and Evie began the work they decided was to be the best course of action.

Logan and Ro were out the door but Jubilee was rooted to her place. Jesse moved closer instead of away. When Hank turned back, he saw Bobby trying, in vain, to coerce Jubilee. "Jubilation Lee!" Hank boomed. "Leave, now!"

Shocked by his voice, she looked into his eyes. That was enough to move her. She silently let Bobby lead her out of the lab.

Brennan and Shalimar moved to Jesse's side. He too, ignored them and resisted the order. "Jess, come on…" Brennan entreated. "We have to let them work." Brennan's hands slipped off solid rock when he pulled on arms that had suddenly massed.

"I'm not leaving her," he whispered.

Evie moved to his side and turned him to face her. "Listen to me," she commanded gently. "Jesse, I know this isn't how you wanted to go through delivery but you have to let us work. We'll take care of her. As soon as it's safe I'll let you know and you can be in here." She reached in his mind and curtailed his fear and determined resistance.

Without further argument he let Brennan and Shalimar steer him out. As soon as he cleared the lab door and it closed he turned and stood against it trying to watch everything. His mind was going numb as all he could see was his beautiful Kitty twisting in pain. He felt lost and barely noticed Brennan dutifully standing by his side.

The others went to wait in the rec room as Shalimar and Ro went to the kitchen to fix everyone food and drink. There was no telling how long they had to wait.

While outside the lab, time seemed to move in slow motion, inside, time seemed to be constantly at war with the doctors who were desperately working to deliver a healthy child and mother to an expectant and horror-stricken father. Hank worked with all agility to keep Kitty's DNA stable and all her organs functioning. The baby's consistent mutating threatened to damage every organ he came in contact with. He was grateful for the time spent the last few months checking mother and child and trying to anticipate all possible scenarios. This one was not exactly predicted but having the warning of difficulty gave him the advantage.

Adam had to rewrite his own book on molecular mutation. Until now mutation of any kind; both natural mutation and gestational genetically altered mutation, didn't manifest itself until pre-puberty at the earliest. The challenge that now faced our geneticist was the imminent need to keep the child's mutations from engaging. As guessed from the beginning, Bryan was reacting to having his world disturbed. The constant contractions were frightening to him and his mutations activated as a natural instinctive defense. As a result now, the child's heart rate was elevated. The doctors had detected this after the very first painful attack 4 months ago at the mansion. Adam knew he would have to deal with controlling it. He had been working on a plan to subdue the child, pre-delivery to eliminate the stress on Bryan's small heart. He had a serum ready for just this time.

Evie spent her time pre-delivery taking refresher obstetrics. She worked with Jean and Hank and was quick to remember the things she was taught so long ago. Now her job, though basic for delivery, was made more difficult by all the other factors in play. "Hank, she's been fully dilated and should have begun delivery long ago."

"I know. Her body keeps trying but the child seems insistent on remaining where he is. I can't risk a sedative in her system. With the phasing and massing going on, there's no way to tell where it will end up. We could end up stopping her heart or flooding her liver with more than it can handle."

"Evie," Adam began as he walked toward her with his eyes carefully checking the amount on a specialized syringe. "Administer this. It should sedate the baby long enough to allow for delivery." He handed her the instrument and waited with scanner in hand to monitor the results. The wait wasn't long before the results were registering but they weren't the results he expected. His brow knit as he tried to determine what was happening. "No!" Quickly checking the monitor and pressing commands didn't relieve his concern.

"Adam, what is it?" Evie turned to check her own monitors set to track the delivery process.

"The serum,…it's not strong enough. His system is pushing it aside."

"Can you administer a stronger dose?" Evie stood and moved to Adam's side as he checked and rechecked his readouts.

"Hank, was there any indication that the shot affected Kitty?" Adam needed the confirmation.

"None. It seems contained to the child's body. Except for the danger of organ separation, Kitty is stable. Her mutation seems only to engage when the pain is extreme. She's doing very well, considering the circumstances."

"Can we C section?" Evie asked.

"I don't suggest we put any more anesthesia in Kitty's body right now. Her heart won't take more strain." Hank rechecked his monitor, then looked up in concern. "It is likely that any sedative would react in her system and cause the child to react in protest. Should he mass during the delivery, we could very well take out an organ along with child."

"No, we have to get Bryan to stop massing. It's the only way. Unfortunately, more of the serum will stop his heart." Adam looked at Hank then turned to Evie. After only a moment's more consideration he sighed, "There's no other way." Turning toward the door, he knew, would only make Jesse worry more, but turn, he did and waited.

Evie moved to the controls to unlock the door but before she could Jesse phased through and was half way to Kitty.

Brennan followed as soon as the door opened and met Adam's eyes. He saw something in them. It wasn't sorrow, which was a relief at the moment. These men had been together a long time and in many situations, where having to read looks was a matter of life or death for one of them. This time it was for someone else. Brennan saw concentration more than anything else. Adam was still working…thinking. Hope wasn't gone. Then he saw Adam's brow knit once more and read…a question.

Shalimar and Logan both turned when they heard the lock release. Conversation stopped as everyone looked at each other in concern. "No crying," Shalimar whispered then ran from the room with everyone else right behind her.

TBC

Stay with me…there's more…lots more…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or its characters. Evie is mine.

Notes: Hey thanks for all the encouragement. I'm so happy that you all like to visit my world. Some days I wish I could retreat there and stay forever. KitKnits00, Sorry. Good guess but too easy. Keep reading. Mxfan214 and brigitta1, If you think the last chapter was ended mean, you won't like me in a few moments. Sorry. But I promise if you hang in there, I'll make it all better. Loveconquers, You're great. I really love the clips on your site. I hope you keep making them. Bohemianbabe, I love your reviews and always look forward to them. Keep them coming. Courtney, You're not slow but you did miss something. Maybe you read too fast, but Shal and the rest were in the kitchen and ran to the lab, not out of the lab. I know I get long winded, sorry if I lost you. **To all: **This is the first story that I started posting before it was actually done. Usually, I have the story finished, proofed and edited before you see chapter 1. I guess I got a little anxious with this one and really thought it was going to be shorter than it's turning out. Anyway, that explains why my updates are a little slow. I keep going back to ensure continuity and do a little more editing. Be patient with me and I'll have it going smoothly soon, I hope.****

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 4

Tears were still in Jesse's eyes as he closed the distance to his wife. His mind was so full of fearful thoughts that he didn't notice Adam come up beside him. Had he looked at anyone else beside Kitty he would have seen the same thing Brennan did. All he could see was pain.

The others gathered quickly inside the door but were stopped and silenced as Hank move to join them with an upheld hand.

"Jesse," Adam began and put a hand to the young man's shoulder.

Jesse jumped at the contact and turned in surprise. "Adam…Adam what's happening?" his voice rasped and choked.

"Jess, listen to me. We've can't deliver Bryan unless he stops massing." Adam looked into his eyes then turned to include the others in the plan. "The serum I created to suppress his mutation isn't strong enough. It looked like it began to work but then his system seemed to just push it away. A comparable dose for Jesse would have had his massing inoperative for an hour."

Jubilee turned and faced Hank. "Can't you just operate?" Bobby moved to her side when he heard her voice. He had never heard such quiet, soft tones come from her before. He touched her shoulder as she continued. "Get him out and close her up."

Hank's eyes moistened at the pain he heard from her. "We can't do that. There are…too many complications and the success rate is…well…we would most likely lose them both."

"There is an option though," Evie was quick to point out before total despair could take hold of everyone. She moved to Adam's side as everyone's attention was suddenly intense.

Adam turned back to Jesse and explained. "I have to give Bryan a higher dose of the serum…a little more than the amount I would use to sedate you. There's…only one complication." _ There's no easy way to say this. God, please let this work. _ Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as he looked down then back up to Jesse's eyes. "That much _will_ shut down his mutation but…it'll also stop his heart." Adam tried to keep focused on Jesse as everyone around gasped. "It's the only way to deliver him."

"You'll be able to restart it, right?" Shalimar walked closer to stand by Jesse. Her heart was breaking for her brother as she put a supportive hand on his arm.

Adam looked at her, slightly shook his head and sighed. "We don't have machines capable of being regulated low enough." Then with a gleam in his eye he turned his head upward… "But we do have Brennan."

"Me?" A shocked Brennan looked around at all the eyes suddenly trained on him, then back to Adam. "I know I've done it before for adults but…a baby…I'll kill him."

"No,…" Adam shook his head and looked at Kitty's still form. "You can do it. If we do this…" He brushed his fingers lightly over her brow and down one side of her face. "I'll be the one who killed him." After a sigh he looked back into Brennan's eyes. "You're the only one who can revive him." Adam stated confidently. "You just have to keep the voltage down."

"Adam,…" Brennan's mouth was suddenly dry as visions of grown men falling helpless at his attacks crossed before his mind. "I don't know if…I can get it that low."

Shalimar could hear his heart beating against his chest. She could almost feel the weight settle on him. She met his eyes and saw the hesitation and self doubt. Reaching out her hand to his she conveyed as much confidence and pride as she could. Their silent contact was broken when someone spoke.

"There is a way to maximize the likelihood of our success." Hank stepped forward. "Ororo can help."

"Yes, of course." Ro move to stand beside Brennan. "I can create an electrical void in the air around the child. It will absorb the excess electrical energy." She turned to Adam. "But I can not localize the field to such a small space. With all the lab equipment and computers this close, I will likely drain and shut down the entire lab."

"And the rest of Sanctuary if I remember the schematics you showed me once," Hank added. "The systems are too closely interconnected."

"What about Kitty?" Jesse whispered.

Evie touched his arm, "She won't be affected by any of this. Once we get Bryan to stop massing, it will be a normal delivery for her. I can wake her up and you can stay with her," she smiled.

Adam moved to the computers once more and began pushing buttons. After a moment's work he turned and walked back to Brennan. "I can set up a containment field around the other bio bed large enough to encompass the two of you. It will hold in anything you're both doing."

"Adam…" this was the first time Bobby had spoken. "If Ro can do so much damage to the systems by pulling out the electricity, wouldn't she also void out Brennan's powers?"

Smiling, Adam shook his head as he explained. "Brennan's body generates constantly and he only expels by will." Adam turned to Brennan. "You _will_ feel the drain. You'll have to compensate by increasing the output. Try one hand in the air and one finger on the baby." To Ororo he asked, "The concentration within the field will be strong. Will you be alright?"

Ro smiled as Hank walked up beside her. He placed a large caring hand on her back. "She will be fine."

Adam nodded then turned. Final approval had to be given. And for once…it wasn't his call. "Jess?"

He knew what Adam was asking. "There's no other way?" he whispered without looking away from Kitty's closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I wish there was."

Jesse nodded silently.

"We'll leave," Logan began to turn.

"Actually I think you should all stay." Adam moved to set the monitors and scanners. "There's going to be a lot of equipment to keep checks on. The more eyes the better. Evie, I need you to keep Kitty out for just a few more minutes." Adam set up the containment field and tested it with Ro, then had her and Brennan stand by to be enclosed with the child. He gave Bobby, Logan and Shalimar each a different readout to monitor.

Hank went about making sure Kitty would remain unaffected.

Evie and Jubilee raised Kitty enough for Jesse to get seated behind her. When she woke up, he knew she would be scared and he wanted to be able to hold her as they delivered their child.

Jubes stayed close to assist in any way needed.

When everyone was in place and knew their jobs, Adam went to get the serum. He filled the amount necessary and looked around the room. "Once we start, we can't stop for any reason. We have less than 10 minutes to revive Bryan. Everybody ready?" He moved closer as Evie reached for the syringe in his hand. Meeting her eyes he waited for her in his mind.

_Adam?_

_I'll do it._

_But…_

_If this doesn't work…I'll be the one who…_

_You're doing all you can, _her mind caressed his. _Everyone knows that._

He smiled at her as she held the scope that allowed him to see where to inject the serum. Looking one last time to Jesse he prayed again and then injected the child. "Evie, wake her up, please."

Kitty began to stir. Since her mind was rested and released and all the sedatives had dissipated, her body began to do what it had been trying to do, before Adam stopped it. She groaned as a contraction began. "Jesse?"

"I'm right here, Baby," he whispered over her shoulder.

The contraction passed quickly. "What's happened?" She opened her eyes and gasped to see all the faces looking back at her. "Jubes?...Logan?"…What's going on?"

"Did you think I was gonna miss this?" Jubes chided, trying to smile.

"Why are you all here?" She looked again around the room not at all calmed by Jubilee's attempts. "Aren't I alright?...Bryan?" she gasped. "Jesse, what's wrong with…" Just as she was panicking a stronger contraction struck. "Aaahhh!"

"Don't worry. We're having a baby, remember?" His voice didn't match the sadness in his eyes as he looked at Brennan. He was glad he was behind her and embraced her as securely as he could. Jesse encouraged her and focused all his energy on being the perfect coach.

After only one more contraction the baby was crowned. Evie smiled, "Ok, one more push and I've got him."

Adam moved to her side. "Everyone watch the read outs."

Kitty knew she'd missed something and now she felt it was something vital. Again her mind began to ignore the normal discomforts of the delivery and move to the fear of the unknown. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry," Jubilee tried. "Adam's on top of it."

Before she could ask anymore, that last push came with a scream. She fell exhausted against Jesse's chest.

Evie clamped and cut the umbilical cord then quickly handed the child to Adam.

"I don't hear anything. Why isn't he crying?" Kitty panted.

"Shh, don't worry," was the only thing Jesse managed as his embrace tightened.

Adam placed the still child on the bio bed. "Engage containment field," he ordered as he stepped aside.

TBC

No, I'm not really evil. I just want to keep the story going…and going…and going…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I own Evie and all the subsequent children.

Notes: **Katknits00,** Stick around and thanks. **Bohemianbabe,** As I said before, I haven't even finished writing this one yet. I'm not sure where it will end. **Mxfan214, Loveconquers, Courtney, Xfan**, Thank you all. **Brigitta1,** He is Jesse's son. Strength would not be in question and thank you.

Chapter 5

A buzzing, shimmering wall appeared, separating Brennan, Ro and Bryan from the rest in the lab. "Containment field in place and stable," reported Bobby.

"Evie," Adam looked for her report.

"Delivery complete. No complications." She smiled up at Kitty and pat her leg. "You did a good job."

"Hank?" Adam continued as he saw Hank run a scanner over Kitty's body.

"Aside from fatigue and elevated adrenaline at the moment, Kitty is in perfect health. All systems reading normal for post partum." He leaned down and kissed her head.

Adam smiled, "Good, that's what I want to hear."

"But Bryan? What's going on?" Kitty pushed away from her husband.

"Kitty, listen to me." Jesse turned her slightly to look into her eyes for the first time since she awoke.

"Jesse, you've been…" she reached out and touched his tear streaked face. "Bryan…he's…," she choked as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"No, listen," Jesse tried to hold onto his strength for both of them. "We had to…"

_Kitty,_ Evie sent.

Kitty turned her head quickly to face her.

_don't panic. It's not over yet. Just wait. Adam and Hank are doing everything they can._

Jesse knew Evie had sent something when Kitty reclined against his chest. He felt her pull his arms more securely around her. She laced her fingers with his and squeezed. They held each other and watched as they prayed for their son.

"Shalimar, keep your eyes on Brennan's scans. I'm fresh out of bio beds." Adam smiled as he passed her and went on. "Bobby, don't release the containment field until I give the signal. Too soon and we risk Ro knocking out the whole place. Logan, readings should stay stable but if they begin to drop, we're not critical until 30. At 70, increase containment energy for Bobby." He came around and stood beside Hank. "Alright. Let's do this. Brennan go."

Brennan took a deep breath and looked at Ro. Her eyes were white as she opened her arms to the air around them. He could feel the electricity in his system react to her call. When she nodded, he turned. Looking to his wife, he saw the confidence her eyes held for him. Encouraged by her support he nodded and pointed one finger at Bryan's chest. Trying to dial down as much as he could, he released. Everyone jumped when the tiny body jerked under the shock. Nothing happened.

"Again, Brennan," Adam urged.

Again, everyone jumped but nothing happened.

"Increase the voltage," Hank boomed from the computer readouts he'd moved to observe.

Another shot and again…stillness.

"Shalimar?" Adam asked.

"He's fine. Only minor fluctuations," she answered quickly.

"Brennan," he turned back to him. "Put your hand on his chest," Adam ordered.

"No, Adam, I can't regulate that," Brennan warned with fear in his eyes as he looked from Adam to Shalimar. He turned suddenly when he felt Ro take his other hand.

"I can," she stated calmly, still white-eyed and holding Brennan's hand firmly.

Brennan looked up at the doctors and saw them both nod in turn. Taking a deep breath he gently laid his large hand down covering the child's whole chest. Again he released. When the tiny body shook under his hold he stopped the energy and prayed to feel something as he increased the pressure slightly.

"Adam," he called excitedly.

"Yes! You did it! We got him." Relief in the room was loud and came from every direction. Jesse and Kitty let out their breath as one and began to cry in each other's arms. Adam moved in front of the containment field. "Logan?" he called out.

"All systems fine." Logan stepped away from the console and saw his wife lower her arms and stop what she was doing.

"Field interior returning to normal…Wait…Not yet…Ok, Bobby, now," Adam ordered with a smile.

As soon as the field disappeared Adam and Hank moved in to check the infant. "Scans appear normal," Hank reported.

Brennan and Ororo stepped back to give Adam space as he lifted the child. "Come on, Bryan. Let's hear your voice," he coaxed as he gently rubbed the child's chest.

The next sound made everyone cheer again, as Adam carried a noisy infant to his parents. Joy and relief emanated from everyone. Until…

"Ro!" Logan yelled from his place at the opposite end of the lab.

Turning quickly everyone saw her shakily leaning on the bio bed the baby had been on. Brennan was still very close and reached to steady her before she could fall. When her legs finally gave way beneath her, he caught her and lifted her to the bed. Hank immediately scanned her as Logan got to her side.

"Darlin'?" _There's that feeling again. It's gettin' stronger, _he thought then pushed it away as he held her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just felt very weak all of a sudden." She looked around at all the concerned faces. "I am sorry. I will be fine."

"I don't think this is fine," he gently argued. "Hank, what happened?"

"It would seem that the strain was too much for her, though I don't know why." Hank's brow furrowed in concern. "This shouldn't have affected her at all." He moved to place a hand to her forehead. "All vitals' readings indicate exhaustion. I will need to run more tests but you are in no danger that I can detect."

"How's the child?" she asked, feeling foolish and trying to get everyone's attention redirected.

"He's beautiful…just like his mother," Jesse kissed Kitty's head and slid out from behind her.

"Here, Jess, hold your son." Kitty smiled as she offered her son to his father.

The breath caught in his chest. _ My…son…My son . _He looked around the room as happy faces reflected his indescribable bliss. Tears again dripped over his cheeks as he reached out with a slight tremble. Breathing deeply when Kitty placed the bundle in his arms, a joyful sob broke free. He marveled at the feeling of the child's weight and breath as he cradled him close and raised him to place a kiss on his forehead. "My son," he whispered instantly bringing tears to the eyes of the other women in the room.

"A more joyful time I could not hope to share in. May all of Nature, herself, bless this child."

As Ororo spoke the feeling struck again but this time Logan couldn't shake it. It was like a hand that grabbed at him. Closing his eyes he let his senses reach out around him. They were all there with him. He could feel his friends. He smirked slightly to himself as he found he could even sense Bryan. _ He feels like Kitty, _ he thought as he let his senses reach further. Suddenly it was there. Logan squeezed his eyes tighter in an attempt to focus his efforts and identify that which was eluding him. _ A presence…yes… it was definitely a presence but… _ His attention was shifted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked deep into the caring eyes of his friend. He knew what she was asking but he wasn't sure he had her answers. Not wanting to frighten anyone, he smiled. "I don't know about any of you but all this tension's made me hungry. Hank, if you're going to check Ro anyway, I'm gonna raid the kitchen."

Shalimar wasn't about to be dissuaded. She had come to know this man very well and knew there was more than a hungry stomach bothering him. After only a few moments she slipped out of the lab unnoticed. As she walked into the kitchen, she found him leaning into an opened refrigerator.

"I had a feeling you'd follow me," he said without looking.

"What happened?"

He knew she had sensed him and wasn't going to let it go. So with a loud sigh, he stood straight and closed the door. "I don't know. Something isn't right. For over a week now I'd get a sense of something I couldn't place. It would come and go so fast I couldn't even try to track it. Just now in the lab it was stronger. When I tried to focus, it felt like…a presence."

"A presence?" Shalimar moved closer. "In Sanctuary?"

"I know it sounds crazy. I thought maybe it was Bryan. I reached out to everyone and found him, too, but the presence was still there, just out of my reach." Logan leaned on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "How sensitive are Sanctuary's internal scanners?"

"The scanners?"

"Yeah, do they pick up…" Logan stopped and lowered his head. "There…" he whispered.

Shalimar's eyes were immediately aglow as she reached out around her.

In only a moment Logan lifted his head again, "It's gone." He saw her and waited for the brown to return to her eyes.

"Logan, I don't sense anything." Shalimar stepped closer and put a hand on his arm. "Maybe it is Bryan. He's new for all of us. If there were anyone else in Sanctuary, I think I would have picked up on it even before…" Shalimar looked up in shock. Something happened in the lab and they both knew it. Without another word, they were running back through the halls.

With Brennan's help, Adam lifted Evie off the floor. They placed her in the scan chair and Adam moved quickly to program the appropriate scan.

Shalimar and Logan came to a stop inside the door when they saw Evie in the chair. They looked to one another then waited as the scan finished its job.

After the scan beam stopped Adam read the read out and chuckled in disbelief. "This is going to sound crazy but…she fainted."

Evie began to stir as Adam moved to her side. "Adam, what happened?"

"You fainted, Darling," his eyes smiled at her. "After Nadene, I would have thought you'd have been able to handle the excitement of another child in the house." He dodged the punch she threw as she began to sit up.

"Adam, are you sure that's all it is?" Shalimar asked then after receiving a happy nod, turned to Logan.

Logan knew she was questioning what he told her. "Hank, is Ro ok?" He moved to stand by her side as she remained seated on the bio bed.

"Well before all the excitement, Evie caused…" he turned a toothy grin to her then continued, "I ran a blood sample." Hank moved to stand in front of Ororo and took her hand. He smiled when he saw her looked to him in question. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you, My Dear and you, My Friend." He clapped a large hand on Logan's shoulder. "You are going to make wonderful parents."

"Parents? What? You mean?" Logan stuttered in shock then locked his wife in an iron embrace, images of the dark haired beauty and her strapping twin brother floated before his closed eyes.

Everyone gathered around to congratulate the couple until…a baby began crying. Attention was suddenly back on Bryan and his new parents. Kitty smiled. "I'm not sure he wants the competition just yet."

Laughter rang as all moved on to enjoy the evening, now that danger had passed and happiness reigned once more.

In a dark corner, like the phantom in a dream, someone waited. Cassandra sat in her room over the busy night club and concentrated on her old friend. "It's been a long time. It would seem you have forgotten me. Soon you'll be able to remember me and I'll make you sorry you ever left."

TBC

OOOO…who's she talking to? What's next?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie and the children are mine.

Note: Thank you all. I really love finding the reviews when I check in. Believe it or not this story still isn't done. I'm close but keep getting sidelined. I've read and reread this so many times that I sometimes feel like I know these people better than the ones I live with. Just kidding...but there are days I wish I could live in Sanctuary and visit the mansion. I'm off to try and continue. I'll try to post what I have a little faster.

indicates dreaming – all of the notations I've used in the past don't all seem to want to transfer on to fanfiction so I'm in the process of changing them. Please bear with me.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 6

When everyone finally settled down from all the excitement of Bryan's anxious entrance into our world, it was late. The three doctors cleared all their patients. There were no lasting complications. Everyone seemed in wonderful health considering the last few hours. Bryan seemed not to miss the confines of the womb, now that the quaking was over. He comfortably rested in every set of arms which cradled him. Now everyone had turned in for much needed rest.

The next morning was no less joyful than the night before. As everyone gathered for breakfast, Nadene was introduced to the bundle carefully wrapped in his mother's arms. As she looked at the sleeping child, Nadene reached a hand toward his face. Before anyone had the chance to stop her, her fingertips were on his cheek. Kitty just smiled when she saw the featherlike touch the child seemed to know to use.

"I will be returning to the mansion after one last check up," Hank announced after he had finished his breakfast. "I believe the others will be anxious to visit and welcome little Bryan."

"We have to get this place ready for visitors," Evie thought aloud as she wiped Nadene's hands and face.

"Brennan and I will go to the market," Shalimar added. "We'll need to plan a few larger than normal meals."

"Can I tag along?" asked Bobby. "Jubes won't be leaving yet, so I may as well make myself useful."

Clean up was easy with the extra hands and the three were dressed and heading out of the garage in no time flat.

Once in the grocery store they easily filled one cart and still had a few aisles left to cruise. "I'll go get another cart," Bobby offered. "Be back in a flash."

Shalimar was asking about the coffee supply when…

"Um, Shalimar?" a low unsteady voice called.

Shalimar turned and saw a young woman about her age. Long straight auburn locks of hair and dark eyes met her as she smiled. "Yes?"

The girl just looked at her…waiting.

"I'm sorry," Shalimar turned a quick glance to her husband then back to the young woman. "Can I help you in some way?"

Still the girl just looked at her,… looked right into her eyes.

Bobby chose that moment to return. Coming up behind the stranger he announced cheerily, "I got one."

The unexpected voice, right beside her, startled the woman as she jumped a bit and turned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Bobby now had the chance to see her. Recognition struck as he furrowed a brow to make the connection. "This is going to sound corny but, haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"That was worse than corny," Brennan laughed.

The woman looked into Bobby's eyes for a long moment then quickly and nervously looked down. "I'm sorry, I had better go…I'm sorry." She sidestepped Bobby then walked quickly down the aisle.

"Wait," called Shalimar but the woman was gone.

"I didn't mean to scare off your friend," Bobby said.

"Not…my friend," Shalimar stated slowly. _ Who was she? _

She had a familiar feeling but couldn't place it.

"Shal?" Brennan touched her arm.

Snapping out of her distant thoughts, Shalimar smiled then turned to Bobby and punched his arm. "Jubes would have fried you where you stood if she'd been here."

"No, guys. It wasn't a pick up. I really do think I've seen her somewhere recently." Bobby turned and looked off in the direction the woman had gone.

"Yeah, right. Let's finish and get back before we run into anyone else who you've seen before," Brennan jibed.

For the rest of the trip and most of the day Shalimar couldn't shake the feeling that she should have been the one to recognize that girl instead of Bobby, but she just couldn't place her.

Bobby spent quite a bit of unoccupied time thinking about her, too. He knew he had seen her recently._ This is crazy. If Jubes knew I was spending this much time with another girl on my mind she'd fry me for sure. Still, it's driving me crazy. I know I've seen her but…where? I have to figure it out just to prove to Brennan I wasn't using a line… It really did sound corny. _He chuckled to himself.

Evening came. Hank and the Logans were gone. The professor, the Summers family and the newlyweds were due to arrive midday tomorrow. For now everything was quiet. "WAAAA"… Well…as quiet as it could be with a one year old and a newborn in the house.

As morning approached, Shalimar began to stir in her sleep. She turned around and looked down a long, white hall. It was quiet and seemed deserted. _This is strange. Shouldn't someone be here? _Then she heard a noise._ What was it? Crying? Someone's crying. Down here. _Shalimar carefully walked down the hall. The crying became louder as she moved toward the door at the far end. Listening carefully, Shalimar put her ear to the door. Slowly she grasped the handle and turned. Silently she opened it. Across the sparsely furnished room was a little girl crying on a bed. Shalimar began walking toward the child when...

"Come on, Shal." Brennan shook her lightly. "Wake up, sleepy head."

Groggy and growling, Shalimar rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Brennan leaned over with one knee on the bed for balance and pulled on the covers. "Shal, Evie called you before I got in the shower and you're still not awake."

Giving up she released her iron grip on the sheet and slowly opened her eyes. "She called me? Did I answer her?"

Brennan laughed as he reached for his pants and threw his towel at Shalimar. "Yes, you answered her. You told her that you'd be there in a minute. I thought you were awake."

"I do sort of remember that," she said as she got up. "Then I had a dream…I think…"

"Shalimar?" Evie's voice sounded over their com rings.

"Yeah, Evie… I'm sorry. I'll be right there." Shalimar apologized then threw the wet towel back at her chuckling husband.

The day was pleasant enough. The second wave of visitors arrived to meet Bryan. Everyone was astonished at the tale of his dramatic entrance into the world. Thomas and Nadene played happily. They seemed most content together.

Evening was quickly approaching. The families worked their now usual bedtime routines for the children. The professor and Adam talked business. Kitty was about to put Bryan down for a nap. She knew better than to think it was for all night.

"Let's you and Remy find a nice club," Remy moved to Marie's side. "Be a while befor' we have petites to worry 'bout bedtime."

That sounds like a great idea," Shalimar smiled. I could use a little time out." She turned an expectant look toward her husband.

"Why not?" Brennan stood from his seat. "I'll drive."

"How 'bout it Jubes? Wanna dance?" Bobby turned a charming smile to his girl.

"Oh, actually I was going to help Kitty with Bryan and then we were going to talk for a while." She turned her attention back to the baby in her arms and missed the disappointment cross Bobby's face.

Kitty didn't miss it. She turned to Jesse and smiled knowing he also hadn't missed it.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Bobby as Shalimar put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I think I need a drink."

"Need a drinking buddy?" Jesse moved to his side.

In less than half an hour they were all changed and in the car, headed for the club. It was a nice brisk night. As expected the club was packed by the time they got there. The music blared as the beat shook everything around. They found a table in the corner and ordered the first round of drinks. Without a word Remy and Marie were on the dance floor, too lost in each other to even care about the crowd. Shalimar and Brennan soon followed, leaving the men to their beers.

"Are you holding up, Jess?" Bobby had to raise his voice somewhat to be heard but he wasn't yelling.

"I'm ok, now," Jesse sipped. "I thought I was going to die there for a while. Kitty was in so much pain." He turned away and sipped again. "Thank God, Adam and Hank had some idea what was going on. Hey, I didn't thank you for helping out, either, Man. There aren't enough words."

"I didn't do anything. All I did was push a button. I'm glad Kitty's ok. We're pretty close. I miss not having her home to pick on," he smirked.

"Jesse," a young lady called as she approached the table.

Both men turned and saw a lovely, apronned blonde carrying a tray. As she approached, Bobby playfully punched Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse raised his brow at his friend then turned a brilliant smile back to the girl. "Hi, Lisa. This is Bobby Drake, a friend of Kitty's." Jesse turned to continue the introductions. "Bob, this is Lisa. She takes good care of us when we come here." He saw the two greet then turned back when Lisa spoke.

"Where's Kitty? She's brave to let you out on your own. I told her what you used to be like when you came here single and on the prowl." Lisa smiled.

"Kitty had our baby and…" before Jesse could continue he had to catch her in an embrace.

"Oh, Jesse that's wonderful." Lisa pulled away. "How is she? What did she have?"

Both men chuckled at her excitement as she sat next to them. Jesse told her all the usual info that gets passed around at a time like this…leaving out all of the traumatic details.

Lisa really had been taking care of Mutant X for almost as long as they had been coming to the club. "I'm so happy for you both. Please give the baby a kiss for me. You'll have to bring me a picture the next time you're in. I have to get back to work. I'll check back when your glasses are empty." She stood and kissed his cheek then turned and was lost in the crowd.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Bobby eyed Jesse over another sip of beer.

Out on the dance floor, two couples were dancing, completely unaware of the eyes watching them. Since she was able to establish her link a couple of weeks ago, Cassandra has been able to track every move. Careful examination of Shalimar's mind allowed her to know about the club and the frequency with which they visited. She knew that would give her the best shot of running into her again. Being the drifter she was made it easy to get both a room and a job in the club. Waiting tables at a bar wasn't new to her. She had done it many times in many different places. This time however it wasn't just to earn the rent money. This time she had an entirely different agenda.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and all the children.

Note: I'm sorry for not posting for a while. I told you that I was farther along in the story than this, so why is it taking so long between postings? Well, I still haven't finished it and to be honest I continuously go back and read and change and add through out the story. This is the first story that I started posting before I actually wrote the end. It makes really nervous to post. I'm afraid I will have to go back and add a scene or change a fact. There is hope. I finally figured out how to work into the climax of the conflict. It had me stumped for a very long time. When it is finally finished and proofed, I promise to post much more regularly. Thank you all for your encouragements and your patience.

Redhead

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 7

Careful to keep her distance, Cassandra just watched and waited. While she moved around the club clearing empty glasses someone else caught her eye. In the far corner was a table with two men…two men she had seen before. So interested was she in the one man whom she never really thought she'd see again, that she almost completely forgot about Shalimar and started thinking about herself. It had been a long time since she was attracted to anyone. No one was usually attracted to her. _Twice in one day…_ she thought. Taking a deep breath and trying to act as calmly as possible Cassandra neared their table. "May I take your empties?"

"Sure, thanks," replied Jesse with a short glance. When he turned back he saw the oddest look on Bobby's face. Looking back at the girl he found her returning Bobby's stare. Clearing his throat he tried, "Um, Bobby?"

"You're the girl from the supermarket." Bobby stated, really leaving Jesse with questions.

"Yes," she shyly looked at her tray.

"This is really strange, but I know I've seen you somewhere. It's not a line, I promise," He added quickly. "I've been thinking about it all day. Can you help me out?" Bobby stood slowly and stepped closer.

"Uh…I go on break in about 5 minutes. Will you…um…meet me at the bar?" _No, of course not. This is crazy. Why do I set myself up for these disappointments?_

"5 minutes. I'll be there." Bobby smiled as the girl looked up in surprise. He watched her smile slightly then turn away. When he moved to sit back down, he saw the same shocked face on Jesse. "Relax, it's not what you think."

"Really? Just give me warning before you decide to come clean with Jubes. I want to make sure Bryan and Kitty are far enough away."

Bobby explained what he could then checked his watch. "Gotta go. Just you don't blow this out of proportion and we'll all be fine." He tapped his friend's shoulder and headed for the bar.

Back at Sanctuary, Kitty and Jubes were sitting in Kitty's room talking like they used to when they were roommates. "I miss this. We don't get to talk forever then we have so much to catch up on. I never get anything first anymore," Kitty complained.

"Well, I have a first I was saving for you. No one else knows yet." Jubilee put her hand into her jeans pocket and pulled out lovely diamond ring. She put it in its rightful place and then held her hand out to her friend.

Kitty was so excited that she let out a shriek before she remembered that she would wake up her baby. Clamping a hand over her still opened mouth she painfully bounced on the bed once, winced from the pain and stilled to take Jubilee's hand for closer inspection. "I want complete details and don't leave a single word out."

Bobby approached the bar and smiled when the girl came near. "Would you like to have a seat?" Bob offered.

"Actually, I'd like to dance. Would that be ok?" Cassandra looked to the dance floor hesitantly. _I got him this far. Maybe this can go somewhere._

Looking at her then the crowded floor he smiled, "Sure, that sounds great." Extending his arm politely he gestured for her to lead. _Jesse, just don't say anything. _

The music was fast and the beat steady as they began to move. In only a matter of seconds the song ended and immediately another began; this one with a much softer beat. Bobby looked at the girl he was with and smiled charmingly. Lifting his hands he offered, "Shall we?"

With a bright smile, Cassandra slowly stepped forward and moved her arms to his shoulders. _He's so sweet. I can't believe he really offered this dance. His shoulders feel so strong. _She mused on and on as they swayed to the music.

Bobby held her respectably and leaned toward her to speak. "What's your name?"

"Cassandra," she whispered.

Brennan held Shalimar close as his head rested on hers. His eyes closed in the comfort of closeness he cherished with her. "What?" he asked in shock when he felt her lift her head suddenly.

"It's Bobby. Look." She indicated the direction and turned to find Marie and Remy. They were lost in each other's arms, oblivious to anyone around them. Turning back, she watched as Bobby seemed to be leaning closer to his new dance partner. "I hope he knows what he's…" Shalimar stopped in shock when she got the chance to see the girl's face.

"Cassandra, I'm Bobby. I want to apologize for the line in the supermarket but I really do think I've seen you. As a matter of fact you've been on my mind all day."

"I have?" Cassandra interrupted with a smile.

"Well, I've been trying to figure out where I've seen you. Have you always lived here?"

"No, actually, I've just moved here. I lived in upstate New York for a while. I move around a lot."

"New York? I live in…" Bobby moved away to look into her eyes. "That's it. I've got it. You were on the catering staff at Remy and Marie's wedding."

Cassandra looked away and began to step back. "Yes," she said shyly. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, right away."

Immediately Bobby picked up on her sadness. "Wait, where're you going? The song isn't over yet." Bob smiled as he held her shoulders.

"You still want to dance with me?" she asked. "I thought once you remembered you wouldn't want to…well…" she looked down again.

"Hey, I'm not like that. I wanted to find out where I'd seen you. Now I'd like to finish our dance." He smiled kindly as she moved back to him.

Cassandra was thrilled. It wasn't very often she attracted such a handsome and kind man. She had never had a serious relationship and the last man she attracted was more interested in what he could get from her and the all other girls she worked with in trade for their job security. She sighed when the song ended. "I have to get back to work now. Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you. And I'm glad the mystery is solved." He smiled as he watched her walk away.

Back at the table, Jesse stared at him as he returned to his seat. "A slow dance? You really do have a death wish, don't you?"

"Relax, will ya? That didn't mean anything. I just had to find out where I'd seen her before. It was bothering me."

"And did you?"

"Yeah. Turns out she was on the catering staff at the mansion for Remy's wedding."

"Wow, that's weird."

"Tell me about it."

Just then Shalimar returned to the table with a lot of questions. "Bobby, who is she?"

Looking at Jesse then back up to Shal, he smiled and stood. Taking her hand he said, "Come and dance with me so Jesse doesn't make me feel like a heel, and I'll tell you all about it." He moved as she followed him in hand to the dance floor.

The next song wasn't slow but the beat wasn't pounding. Bobby took Shalimar closer and began to explain.

Cassandra had come out from behind the bar and finished with an order as she looked around and hoped to catch Bobby's eye again. When she looked to the table she saw his friend and… the man from the supermarket. Scanning the dance floor she spotted him. Her heart sank to find him in the arms of…her. _Oh no. He can't be with her. She can't take him away from me. I won't let her._ Cassandra closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"That's really strange, Bob. After the supermarket, I had the feeling that I should know her, too, but I couldn't place it. Maybe I was remembering the wedding and didn't realize it."

"Thank you. So I'm justified, right. You're not going to tell Jubes that I've been making moves on someone else, are you?"

Shalimar began to laugh then squeezed her eyes shut. Putting her hands to her head she groaned from the pain and fell into Bobby's arms.

"Shal, what's wrong?" Sudden panic took his mind from everything else.

_Shalimar,… Shaaallliiimmaaar_ A small gentle voice sounded in her head.

"Shal?...Shal?...Shalimar!" Bobby held her from falling.

Suddenly released, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" The fear on Bobby's face only served to increase her own.

"I…don't know," she said as if in a daze.

"Come on. We'll get you home." Bobby held her close as they moved off the dance floor.

As soon as they cleared the crowd, Brennan and Jesse saw them and both jumped from the table calling her name. Getting closer they could see that she was in some kind of pain. "I'll get the car," announced Jesse and headed for the door.

"Shal, what happened?" Brennan moved to her side and took her from Bobby's arms. When she just shook her head against his chest he turned to Bobby.

"I don't know, Man. We were dancing. It wasn't a really fast song so we were sorta close. She grabbed her head and groaned then fell against me."

"Ok, Jesse went for the car. Let's go."

"Take her out. I'll get the coats and the lovebirds and meet you at the door." Bobby saw Brennan nod and lead Shalimar through the crowd. He went back to the table and as he picked up everyone's jackets he heard a voice behind him.

"Are you leaving already?"

His mind had been on Shalimar, and he turned quickly at the sound so close to him. "Cassandra. Yeah, we have to go. One of the girls in our group isn't feeling well." He turned then stopped when he felt her hand rest gently on his arm.

"I hope I get to see you again." She smiled up at him.

"Um, thanks for the dance. I've gotta find the others." He smiled kindly at her then moved onto the dance floor to find Remy and Marie.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

Author's pathetic plea for forgiveness: I'M SOO SORRY! Please forgive me. My story was not only low on the list, it was even thrown to the next page. I thought once school was done I would be able to spend more time writing. Actually, it would seem I have less time. I promise to try harder. I finally figured out how to get over the crisis of climax of the story. It was hard trying to get to where I wanted to be. I'm writing the wrap up now. I hope to have it done soon. Thank you for your patience.

Redhead2

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 8

It was late when they got back to Sanctuary. Brennan had called in to wake Adam and have him standing by. Everyone but Brennan turned in as Adam set to work. After a few scans and about an hour's time, Shalimar seemed to be in no more pain. "I really am feeling better, but what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Adam came to her side. "All of your readings seem normal now. You're blood alcohol level is not too high. Looks like you only had one drink."

"I don't think I finished it."

"Your endorphin levels are high but I imagine you hit the dance floor as soon as you got there."

"You know me, too well," she smiled up at him then frowned. "The voice I heard, who was it? It sounded very familiar in some way. But… it sounded like a child."

"I don't know. There's nothing there now. I suggest you get some sleep and I'll scan you again after you've had a good breakfast."

There wasn't too much that could scare Shalimar. She wasn't easily thrown into self doubt. This…this was different. She didn't know what was happening. Adam didn't have any answers. This time she was nervous. She loved her husband and was always most comfortable in his arms. Now it wasn't just comfort she drew from him. Now she needed his strong arms around her to chase away the claws of fear and anxiety that scratched at her mind. She smiled when he pulled her close and held her. Resting her head on his chest she let the steady sound of his heart lull her. Shalimar fell asleep but dreamed again of the long hall and the child crying in the room. _She went into the room this time and reached the child without being awakened. As the child turned she saw a familiar face. "Who are you?" she asked. "Why are you crying?" The child turned and wrapped herself in Shalimar's arms. "Don't leave me," she sobbed. "Please don't leave me. You can't leave me."_

Shalimar tossed and turned and began crying. Immediately Brennan was awake and trying to still her. "Shal," he whispered. "Baby, come on. Wake up. You're dreaming." Gently he shook her, careful to hold her at arm's length until she was awake.

"Brennan? What…what happened?"

"You were crying and tossing. You woke me up. Were you dreaming about the pain at the club?" He pulled her close to him now that she was awake and held her to his chest.

"No, it was a little girl. She was crying. She grabbed me and begged me not to leave her."

"Who was she? Was it Nadene?"

"No. I don't know who she was but somehow she looked very familiar, like I'd seen her somewhere before."

"That's happening a lot around here; first Bobby, now you."

"Well, Bobby told me that the girl he recognized was one of the caterers from the wedding."

"Wow, that's weird. I don't think you're little girl was at the wedding so let's try and forget it and get some sleep." He pulled her closer as she snuggled into his side.

The next day everyone enjoyed the visit and prepared to go home. School had officially started and there was work to do.

Adam scanned Shalimar again and found nothing out of the ordinary. Since Kitty was now informed, everyone else was told about Bobby and Jubilee's engagement. Though no surprise, it was received with joy.

After lunch Adam had received a call for help from a mutant needing to get into the underground. He asked if Bobby could stay and go with Brennan to find the mutant and get him to the safehouse and ready for transport. "He's a fire elemental; a young boy who's having trouble controlling the powers that are developing. I need to get him to Sean for training. With his powers out of control, I don't want to risk sending in Shalimar and I'd like to give Jesse a little leave time with the baby," Adam explained.

"I don't mind, if it's ok with you, Professor."

"It will be no problem at all. You may stay for as long as you are needed. The rest of us must return. Until our next meeting," Charles shook Adam's hand and good byes were made. Bobby was the only one who stayed behind as he kissed Jubilee and watched her board the Blackbird.

That night Shalimar dreamed again. _She was walking in the halls of the psych hospital where she was kept as a child. She knew exactly where she was and shivered at the memories being stirred. Then she heard it again. The child was crying. She entered a room and saw her there on the bed. "Please don't cry," she tried as she moved into the room. _

_The little girl looked up at her and wiped her tears. "You left me. Why did you leave me, Shalimar?"_

"_I'm sorry I left before. I didn't try to leave. It just happened." Shalimar move closer and concentrated on the little girl's face._

"_You don't remember me do you? It's me. It's your Cassie. Don't you remember when we used to sit and talk together?" The tears were gone now and there was an edge to her young voice._

"_Cassie? I don't know a Cassie. I…" Shalimar was stopped in her tracks and forced to move back as the little girl forcefully stalked toward her._

"_You don't remember me! After all I did for you! I took care of you. Then you left me. Get out. I don't want to talk to you anymore right now. GET OUT!" she screamed, sending a frightened Shalimar running down the hall._

_As she ran, she looked back over her shoulder at the angry child standing in the doorway. When she did she tripped over something and began to fall. Then the floor… was gone and she kept falling…and falling…and falling._

Shalimar screamed in her sleep and was flailing her arms wildly. Brennan fought to grab her and was struck a few times in the process. "Shalimar,…Shalimar, wake up. WAKE UP!" he yelled as he shook her.

She suddenly stilled in his grip and opened her eyes in fright. "Where am I?" she panted.

"Shal, you're in bed. What happened? What were you dreaming about?"

"I was falling. I tripped as I ran and then the floor was just…gone." She leaned into Brennan for assurance that she was still and safe.

"Shalimar?" Evie's voice was heard in their room.

"I'm ok, Evie. I had another nightmare." Shalimar hated being afraid and knew that's what Evie picked up.

"Another nightmare?" she heard Adam question.

"I'm ok, Adam."

"Uh huh," Adam was thinking more than answering.

Shalimar heard his next comment before he gave it voice. "I'll be in the lab after breakfast." She looked at Brennan and rolled her eyes.

"Good girl," he chuckled and snuggled back in bed with his wife.

"Go back to sleep, for a little while. We still have two hours before we have to be up. Lay back and I'll hold you." She smiled as she snuggled onto his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby."

In the morning, Brennan and Bobby left on their mission. Shalimar went to see Adam. She told him about the nightmare and the dreams from the preceding nights. "Do you remember me mentioning a friend named Cassie, at all?" She smiled as Jessie walked into the lab.

Adam thought for a while, "No, I don't think so. I don't really remember you mentioning any friends at all."

"Friends?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Jess, when you came did I tell you about any friends I had before Adam found me?"

"No, actually you told me you hadn't had any friends. I remember you saying that when you were lonely at the institution you used to imagine a playmate just to make you feel normal."

Shalimar jumped off the bed she had been sitting on, her eyes wide as saucers. "That's it. That was her." Just as suddenly, Shalimar grabbed her head and closed her eyes in pain.

"Shalimar, what is it?" Jesse moved to her side as Adam reached out for her.

"I'm ok. I guess I just moved too fast." The pain was still there but more of a very faint echo. Bits and pieces of memories began to whirlwind in her mind. "Cassie was my imaginary friend. They pumped me with so much thorazine, that never worked anyway, I was able to create my friend. When I was left alone in my room I'd call her and she would answer me. I'd imagine that we'd sit and talk for hours. She was there when I cried and even there when I planned my break out."

"What brought this up," Jesse asked looking at Adam in concern.

"I've had two dreams where I've seen her again, but I didn't remember who she was." Shal moved to his side. "Thank you. I know I can always count on you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek then left the men smiling after her.

As soon as he was sure she was out of range, Jesse turned that same concerned look on his leader. "Adam?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to watch her. I'm not sure why she's remembering all of this but it's obviously affecting her. I'll find some excuse to run another scan later today." Adam knew just how Jesse was feeling. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out all the things

he had successfully hidden from her for all these years.

It was later in the day. Brennan and Bobby still weren't back yet. Sitting alone in the rec room, Shalimar paged through a magazine. Suddenly she sensed someone else in the room. She looked all around her and found no one. The sense was gone so she passed it off. A few minutes later it happened again. This time the sense was stronger. She was immediately on her feet and almost to the door when she heard…

"Hello, Shalimar."

She spun around and saw the little girl from her dream. "Cassie," she yelped.

Adam was passing the door when he heard Shalimar's voice. Glancing in, he stopped when he noticed she was alone in the room. He stood silently in the doorway and watched her as her back was to him.

"Do you remember me now?...How nice."

"How could you be here? What do you want?"

"I want to see you, Shalimar. I know you love to dance. So do I. Come to the club. I'll be waiting." Cassie disappeared.

"Shalimar?" Adam called to her softly.

She jumped at the sound of another voice behind her. "Adam, Oh God. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but…who were you talking to?" He stepped into the room and looked around before coming close to her.

"This is going to sound crazy but Cassie was just here. She said she wanted to see me and that I should go to the club where we can dance." She looked at him nervously and with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Adam didn't like the sound of this. "Shal, Cassie was an imaginary friend. Why would you be thinking about her now? Did your dream really spook you that much?" He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know… I know this is crazy but I really feel like I have to go to the club."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Shal." Adam began to get more nervous. "I really don't think you should."

"It's early. The place won't even be crowded now. I'll just go look around and prove to myself that they still don't let little girls into the club. I'm actually feeling a little freaked being here, where it's so quiet. I'll get out a little and I'll come home." She started to turn and felt his hands tighten on her instead of release.

"Wait and I'll call Jesse. He can go with you." Adam tried.

"He's taking a nap. Don't bother him. I'll be back in time to help make dinner." She smiled and kissed his cheek when she saw him reluctantly nod.

As soon as she had gone up to her room he ran into the lab. He knew he would only have a few moments before she would be ready and gone. Resetting and focusing Sanctuary's internal scanners, Adam scanned for anything he could think of which might be affecting her. He frowned when he began reading the results as they listed on his monitor.

'Sanctuary clear. No unauthorized access.'

'Communications systems clear. No disruptions.'

'Shalimar Fox BioScan clear. No abnormalities.'

Trying one more scan he waited.

'No outside telepathic intrusion detected.'

Adam sighed as his shoulders fell in release. He had checked all he could but his heart still jumped when he heard her come down the stairs and head for the garage.

TPC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie and the children are mine.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 9

Shalimar got to the club and walked to the bar. There wasn't really a crowd, just a few of the after work group. They were the people who left work quickly to gather and have a quick drink before they had to get home and face the house and kids and chores. She smiled as she looked around and tried to imagine what that type of 9-5 life was like.

"Shalimar?"

Shal turned quickly at her name. "Lisa, hi."

"Hi. Isn't it early for you to be here? Oh…Jesse told me all about his son. I'm so happy for them." Lisa quickly became excited at the thought.

"Yeah, it's great. He's so cute and cuddly."

"Just like his dad, huh?" Shalimar and Lisa just laughed. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'll have a soda, thanks. I just needed to get out a little."

Lisa quickly produced the drink and smiled. "Let me know if you want anything else. I have to check on the supplies for tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes." She smiled when Shal nodded and then retreated to the back.

Shalimar sipped the soda and looked around at all the faces for a few minutes. Suddenly she got the sensation that she was being watched. Slowly and casually she turned on her stool and glanced around the club. Everything looked normal. Then suddenly she heard her name. When she turned she was surprised to find Cassie looking up at her.

"Hi, Shal. Do you remember me now?" The bright face of a seven year old girl smiled back at her.

"Cassie? You really did call me here. Why can I see you again after all this time? And why a club?" Shalimar looked around self consciously, knowing it looked like she was talking to herself.

"I know you have a lot of questions. I'll answer them all. Follow me." Cassie turned and walked, unnoticed by anyone else, through the club.

Shalimar had so many questions rolling around in her head she couldn't focus enough logic to help her understand what was happening. Was she crazy? Why has her imaginary friend returned? She followed her to a door just inside the entrance to the club. Shalimar stopped with a gasp as the little girl seem to just ghost through it. _ Of course. Why would she need to open it if she's imaginary. _ Shalimar slowly reached for the handle and was actually surprised when it opened. Once through the door, a set of stairs led them down into a large basement area. When the door had finally closed above them the music and noise from the club was muted. The air began to get cooler and it was very dark. Shalimar's eyes became aglow to help her see. The stairs seemed to lead on forever. Finally the bottom was reached. Cassie led her through the large open area to a door on the far side. Through that door Shalimar found herself in a storage room of sorts. Many things were scattered around the room. Catching her eye first was a large dressing mirror and stand. There was an old lounge chair and various other pieces of what looked to be old style furniture scattered around. There were old clothes and a few small lamps here and there. Against the far side was a small bar. As she moved further into the room to see what was there, the door behind her slammed shut with an echo that rang loud in her sensitive ears. Shalimar jumped and ran toward the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. Trying to force the door only got her arm bruised. It wasn't moving. Suddenly in her panic she felt an overwhelming tiredness come on her. She could hardly keep her eyes open long enough to get to the chair. Darkness fell on her like a blanket and Shalimar collapsed.

Back at Sanctuary, Brennan and Bobby got home and went to shower and change. Brennan was the first one down and made his report on the mission. "It really was a good thing I had Bobby there," he told Adam. "A couple of times the kid got spooked and fire came out of nowhere. Bobby iced it and no one got hurt."

"I'm glad you got him settled. Sean will be able to help him now that he's in a controlled environment."

"Good. He seemed like a nice kid. He was just really scared." Brennan then added, "Where's Shalimar?"

"She went out. She said she'd be home before dinner." Adam didn't like the circumstances of her wanting to go but…she'd be home soon. It could all just be her imagination. There was no need to overreact.

A couple of hours went by. Dinner was ready and Shalimar wasn't back yet. They started without her, thinking she would come in and join them. When dinner and cleanup was over and Shal still hadn't returned, Adam began to really worry. Brennan found him at the wall, looking for something. "Adam, I just tried to call…" he stopped when he saw the trace on the display.

"I know. I got worried, too," Adam answered without looking up.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Her ring signal is down."

"Well, didn't she at least tell you where she was going?" Brennan voice began to strain.

"Did she tell you much about her dreams of late?" Adam asked.

Brennan frowned at the change of subject.

When Shalimar awoke she found herself very uncomfortable. Trying to shake the fog from her mind she stood and stretched her sore back. As clarity dawned, so did the memories. Quickly going completely feral she scanned her surroundings. She was alone. The door was the only exit. About to throw herself against it, she remembered the bruise on her shoulder. Relaxing her powers she moved her hand to activate_… It's gone. _ "Great. Now what?"

"I'm glad you're awake," a small voice sounded behind her.

Shalimar spun around to find the little girl sitting on the chair she had awoken on. "Cassie? I don't understand. What's going on? How can you be here?"

"Boy, you have a lot of questions. You didn't ask all those questions when you were in the institution. We used to talk and make up stories. Do you remember?"

Shalimar watched as Cassie sat peacefully playing with a ribbon in her hand. _ She's just the same as she was then. How? _

"I especially liked it when we took turns adding on parts. My favorite was the one about the princess in the tall tower. Remember that one?" She just spoke on without ever looking up. "You were the princess and I was your secret fairy friend. You wore beautiful dresses and had sparkly jewelry, just like this." She touched the necklace she wore then held out her hand to admire the rings that were almost too big for her thumbs. "Your jewelry now is almost as beautiful."

Shalimar instinctively reached to her throat and then for her wedding rings. "How can you…"

Seeming to not notice Shal's movements she went on. "We always talked about when you would be rescued. You said you'd would hide me under your cloak and take me with you."

Shalimar's eyes stared into the air as she began to remember. Memories of a time intentionally forgotten began to resurface; a time when the world was cruel to a frightened child who was changing in ways she and others around her, couldn't understand. Shalimar fell to her knees and held her increasingly aching head. "I was always…afraid," she whispered. "Those stories seemed so real to me. They were another world that I could escape to for a while." After another moment Shal turned back to the child. "But you were just imaginary. How can you be here now?"

Seeming to ignore her questions, Cassie continued. "Then one day all the stories stopped. I couldn't find you anymore. I realized that you really had escaped and I thought you just didn't have the time to hide me, like you said. I was young, too. I waited for you. I knew you would come back and get me when it was safe." The child finally looked up at Shalimar. "You never came back. You left and forgot all about me. Why?" Tears were in her questioning eyes.

Shalimar was confused. "But I…you were just…just…" The pain increased and Shal fell completely to the floor.

"JUST WHAT?" Gone were the tears and soft features. Years of pain turned rage, unnaturally marked such a young face. Cassie stood and took slow deliberate steps as she looked down at Shalimar.

Caught completely by surprise in her confusion, Shalimar got scared and began backing away.

"I was only your imaginary friend. You only needed me while you were in the institution. When you got yourself out you ran and never looked back." Cassie stopped a few feet from the frightened woman. She closed her rage filled eyes and…began to change.

Shalimar tried to sit up as she watched the little girl began to age. In a matter of moments the child was now a teenager. Again she was frozen in fear when the wrath in the girl's eyes turned back to her.

"I believed in you. I trusted you." Cassie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Then I began to hate you." She turned and walked back to the chair and sat once more. "You see I was growing up, too. Oh, this isn't really me anymore. I'm a little older now. When I was strong enough, I tried to find you but couldn't. I finally realized that you must have completely forgotten me. If you hadn't I would have been able to find you. I would have been able to bring us together again, long before this." The teen stood and smiled. "Now that we're together again, we can continue our stories," she said cheerily. Then her eyes grew dark and her smile, sinister. "I can't wait to see the ones we come up with now." Then she was gone.

Shalimar's heart was beating wildly. Her feral side suddenly became overwhelmed by the feeling of being trapped. Her eyes glowed and she let out a loud growl as she fell to the floor and grabbed her head yet again. In a moment her brown eyes were back and she tearfully muttered to herself, "What's happening to me? What's happening?"

Brennan was stopped short by the question. "Yeah, she's had a few nightmares that I had to wake her up from; a crying little girl, and endless falling."

"She asked me this morning if I remembered her telling me about any friends she had before she came here. I didn't...but Jesse did. He said there was an imaginary friend she told him about."

"Adam, what does an imaginary friend have to do with now?" Brennan's patience was stretched.

"This friend was someone Shalimar invented while she was at the institution." Adam continued unaffected by Brennan's ire. He knew and well understood his family. "All of the memories of her time there had to be suppressed. We had to do it, in order for her to get over her fears and learn to control her powers. Today she told me about the dreams and asked the question. A little while afterwards, I found her in the rec room. She was talking to someone but there was no one there. When I questioned her about it she said that her little friend was back to visit with her and asked her to meet her at the club. Before she left I check all the scanners to make sure it was really imagination and not a presence. Sanctuary showed all clear."

Before Brennan could think to question further, Evie's voice rang out, "AAAHHHH…ADAM!"

Both men bolted and found Evie on the floor in her lab, rocking in pain as her hands were firmly over her eyes. Just as they were helping her up, the others entered to see why she would yell like that.

"Evie, what happened?" Adam helped her to sit in the chair Brennan quickly produced then knelt in front of her.

Breathing deeply to try and calm down she lowered her arms and looked at Adam then turned and took Brennan's hand. She looked up at him with pain still etched on her face. "It was Shalimar." She could feel his panic as he too, knelt beside her.

Suddenly, Nadene began to cry. "I got her," offered Bobby, "Maybe she sensed her mom."

_Thank you,_ Evie sent to him.

"Shalimar…Is she ok? Where is she?" Brennan begged.

"I don't know. It was sudden and then gone. I saw her for only a second and then felt her scream. She's feeling…trapped."

"I'm leaving," Brennan stood and headed for the door.

"Wait,…" Jesse had to grab Brennan's arm to make him stop. "Where're you going? I'll track her ring and see…"

"Did that already…her ring's off." Brennan turned back and met Adam's worried eyes. "I'm going to the club. It wouldn't have been very busy when she went. Maybe one of the bartenders saw something." Without waiting Brennan was off with long strides.

"Jesse, go with him. Don't follow any leads until you let me know." Adam sent him on his way.

TPC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or X Men. I created Evie and the children in this world.

Note: There's a lot going on but I'm going to try to keep this going. Thank you for the reviews. They really give me a boost.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 10

By now the club was beginning to pack out. Brennan and Jesse walked in the front door and noticed Paul standing guard. Finding out that he hadn't seen her and in fact just came on duty, they moved on and decided to spread out and work their way to the bar. Each had seen a few employees they knew but none had seen Shal.

Cassandra had begun her shift and was clearing off tables when she noticed the man who was sitting with Bobby last night. She smiled as she watched and waited for Bobby to appear. As the man sat at the bar and spoke to Tony, the bartender; another man sat beside him…but it wasn't who she wanted to see. Frowning she took her tray in the back to empty it.

"Any luck?" Jesse asked an increasingly anxious elemental.

"No, none. You?"

"Not so far? Everyone I talked to just started their shifts."

"Brennan? Jesse?" a soft voice called from behind them.

They both turned and greeted her with muted hellos.

Lisa had known them for a long time. She had seen them come to the club to celebrate, to dance off anxiety and even drink away frustrations. Never had she seen them…like this. Stepping closer with a frown she laid a hand on each man's arm. "Ok, now someone has to tell me what's going on. Are Kitty and Bryan ok?"

"They're fine," Jesse gave her a half smile. "thanks. I told Kitty about our conversation last night."

"Look, I've known you guys a long time now. What's up? First Shalimar, then…" She jumped in shock as both men reversed her hold on their arms.

"You saw Shal?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah. Hours ago." Lisa moved closer as she whispered, "What happened?"

Jesse saw Brennan lower his head. He understood the pain. "She didn't come home," he answered. "We're worried."

Brennan looked up when she gasped in surprise. "Did you talk to her?"

"Sure. I asked what brought her out so early. She said she just had to get out. I thought it was strange to see her here alone but she seemed ok. We mentioned Bryan and laughed a little."

"Did you see her talk to anyone? When did she leave?"

Her heart broke as Brennan's eyes pleaded with her for hope. "I didn't see her with anyone. I just gave her a soda then went to check the inventory. I was back in less than 5 minutes. She was gone." It was painful to watch both men sigh in defeat.

"Thanks," Brennan managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than that." Lisa reached out and gave Brennan a quick hug.

"Come on, Brennan," Jesse urged. "Let's go home. Maybe Adam has a lead by now." Lisa stepped back as both men stood. "Lis, you have our number. Call us if she should show up or you hear anything."

"You know it." She watched the men leave then went behind the bar, still going over the memory in her mind, hoping she would remember something that might help.

"Friends of yours?" Cassandra's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Huh,…oh,…yeah. I've known them for a long time. Brennan's wife is missing. She was here earlier but she left. I wish she would have told me where she was going. Brennan's lost without her. They're really close." Lisa suddenly turned a smile to the new girl. "Talk about close, you certainly move fast. I saw you dancing with that guy during your break last night. He was with them, too. What was his name?" Lisa watched knowingly as Cassandra began to pink. "Bobby, that was it, wasn't it?"

The girl nodded shyly and looked down at her tray. "I thought he was…handsome."

"Yes, he is. You have good taste." Lisa smiled then turned and walked into the crowd with her tray and order pad.

"Hey, Tony," Cassandra called, "I'm due for a break. Be back in 10." She saw Tony wave in acknowledgement, then she headed for the basement.

Shalimar had tried to think. Nothing made sense. She thought she was going crazy. She desperately tried to put together the facts. There weren't many. Memory after memory began to resurface from her time at the institution. Her mind was attacked by a barrage of resurfacing feelings. Hurt at being rejected and abandoned by her parents. Fear of being left in a strange place. Panic as her powers grew. Low self esteem as she was unable to gain the approval of the doctors, no matter what she did. Helplessness as she was continually drugged and bound by orderlies who consistently mocked and mistreated her. Terror as one man came at her with unknown intentions. Brief glimpses of rest when she was alone in her _cell_. Times spent in fairyland with another little girl. After a while she began to wonder where she was. Sitting in the chair, she saw the teen walk through the door. "Hi, Shalimar," she heard her name and cringed. Her mind was spinning. "Cassie? Where am I?"

"What's the matter, Shal? Don't you remember? You're with me. You don't have to be afraid." The teen spoke soothingly to her. Cassandra was amazed that this seemingly strong woman had little strength of mind to deal with the confinement. _ I guess that's why she was in the institution to begin with. _"Guess who I just saw?" She saw her questioning look. "I just saw your Prince Charming."

"Brennan," Shal whispered to herself. He was a strong presence in her heart.

"He's very handsome. So tall, dark and, oh,…those muscles. It's too bad really."

Shal looked at her with a frown. "What is?"

"Well, this fairytale you made up; it's really very tragic."

"Tragic? Cassie,…what…did you do?" Fear gripped Shalimar's heart.

"**_I_** didn't do anything. This was your story. Evidently you must have put a spell on the handsome prince. I'm sure he thought you were very beautiful. Now that you're back here the spell is broken. If he ever finds you, he'll see what you really look like. He'll probably be broken hearted. Then he'll be furious and wonder how you were able to hide such a thing from him for so long." Seeing her confusion, Cassandra turned and indicated the mirror standing to one side.

Shalimar was more confused than she had ever been.

Your stories are always so dark and gloomy. I guess you can't help it, being the way you are. That's why you always needed me to help you make it a fairytale and give you your happily-ever-afters. I have to go now. I'll come back later and see if I can help you improve this one. Maybe we can find a way to get your prince to accept you again. I'll have to think about it for a while."

With deep wondering ridges in her brow, Shalimar watched the teen turn and vanish through the door. More questions flooded her mind. She turned to the mirror once again and hesitantly approached it. The image she saw made her gasp and stopped her heart. Knobby and uncared for hands automatically reached toward her face. Discolored scars in lines and patches covered most of her face and neck. Her hair was tangled and nested. Claw-like scars ran down both her arms. Finally inhaling she closed her eyes and let out a terrible scream then collapsed to the floor in tears.

Just outside the door a woman smiled then returned to work.

On the way home Jesse got Brennan to at least be hopeful that Adam would have something. When they left the club both men were down but Brennan seemed to quickly fall into a despair the likes of which Jesse had never seen on him. When they got to Sanctuary they found Adam sitting at Jesse's computer, intently studying something on the screen.

"Anything?" he turned to them when they approached.

Brennan just shook his head and leaned against the wall with his arms hugging his chest.

"Lisa saw her there but didn't see anyone with her and didn't see her leave." Jesse reported. "Did you find anything?" Jesse turned and made eye contact with Brennan for support.

Adam followed his eyes and knew his boys were losing ground fast. "I pulled up Shalimar's files. I've been reading the notes I made after I first brought her here. I made no progress with her in the beginning. For as scared as she was I'm surprised now that she even let me near her then. I had to have almost all of her memories suppressed just to work with her. Then slowly over time we recovered the memories she has now. The memories from her time at the institution were extremely painful for her. We only grazed the surface and left it at that. She was so young, her mind quickly adjusted and she was able to move on instead of look back.

"She didn't seem that afraid of me," Jesse smiled, remembering.

Evie walked in and stood next to the men.

Adam smiled at her then continued to Jesse. "You were younger. Her feral pack instinct kicked in and the need to protect you took over. Before you came, she barely let me in the same room with her until after I had her memories blocked." Turning back to the computer he went on. "I also looked up the institution files. I pulled up the files on everyone there; staff and patients. I found something interesting. There was a young girl just younger than Shal and she was kept in the adjoining room. She is listed in the files as having some telepathic abilities. She wasn't a full telepath but seemed to be able to project her self into others' minds. There isn't any indication of mind reading or kinetic abilities. Her name was Cassandra Moore."

"Cassie" Jesse concluded for him.

"As in Cassandra?" Bobby walked in only hearing Jesse speak. "What about her?"

"She was another patient in the institution while Shal was there as a child." Jesse saw Bobby crease with thought. "Why?"

"Well, the girl that we saw in the supermarket," he made eye contact with Brennan then turned to Jesse, "the girl I danced with at the club…" He noticed Evie giving him a reproving look. "It's not like that," he told her. "I knew I recognized her and just had to know from where. When I saw her at the club I wanted to talk to her and clear up the mystery. That's all. She told me her name was Cassandra. I didn't get a last name."

"I didn't know about her being in the club," Brennan finally joined the conversation.

"You two were dancing when I talked to her. Then I danced with Shal and we had to bring her home. I didn't get the chance to tell you that I solved the mystery."

"I watched you with her but you didn't tell me her name," Jesse remembered.

"Her name wasn't important that I knew of. I just wanted to find out where I had seen her. What's going on?"

"Shalimar left here after she had a telepathic visit from an imaginary friend whom she hadn't seen since she was a child…Cassie." Adam filled him in.

"You said she was at the mansion for Remy's wedding," Jesse began.

"What?" Brennan was finding it hard to control any emotions at this point.

"That was the solution to the mystery. She was on the catering staff. While we were dancing she said that she doesn't stay in one place too long and last week moved here and took the job at the club. We finished the dance and she went back to work. I didn't suspect there was anymore than that. She seemed pretty nice."

"She was also eyeing you pretty well, as I remember," Jesse elbowed Bobby as he smirked.

"If this is the same girl, what does she want with Shal?" Brennan whispered, almost too exhausted to speak.

Adam continued to punch keys as he spoke. "I don't know. Institution records show that she was released about 6 years ago, sighting sufficient mental stability and low danger factor. There's no mention in the records of either,…about the other."

"So wait, you think that this Cassandra is the same Cassie that Shal knew as a child? And now she's here to what, get reacquainted?" Bobby felt like he was lost somewhere.

"It's possible…if it's the same girl. According to the records she can only project not read. We need to find out if it's her." Adam turned to Bobby. "Since you've already made contact, you're the one to go in; especially if she's shown some interest. How about it?"

"Sure, just let me call home and tell them I'll be another little while." Bobby saw Adam nod then turned to go to his room.

"Jubes, listen," he told her. "I need to stay and help out. Tell the professor that I'll contact him when I know something more…Don't worry, I'll keep my distance. I promise. I love you…I'll call you soon. Bye." He closed the cell phone and closed his eyes.

Bobby walked into the lab and found a very agitated Brennan arguing with Jesse. "No, Jess, I'm going."

"Brennan, listen man, give us a chance to try this. Let us go in the car. If we find anything you can fly in. This may not even be the same girl."

"Fine," Brennan sighed in defeat. "But I want to hear everything that comes up."

"No problem," Jesse agreed.

"Bob, come and sit here. I want to run a baseline scan on you. If we have any problems I want to make sure I can return you to Charles in one piece. I'm not interested in sending Hank a jigsaw puzzle." Adam smiled as he began his work.

When Adam was done, Evie walked up to his side. "I'm going to go into your mind for a short time. I want to erect a type of filter that will deter any projections from seeming real to you. You should be able to see them as intruders and not be fooled by them. Bobby nodded and Evie closed her eyes as she took his head into her hands. After a bit, she opened her eyes again and smiled. "Now, I'm going to give you a test." Without another word she walked out of the lab.

Bobby chuckled to himself as he waited for this test. _ What's she gonna do; make me moo like a cow or something? _ Before he could move, Jubilee walked in. At first glance his heart jumped to see her. But in an instant he noticed something different. As Jubilee got closer a cool bluish glow appeared around her. He watched in wonder as she stood in front of him and slowly put her arms around his neck. _ This is not real. It's not Jubes, _ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he found a smiling Kitty with her hands locked around his neck. "Don't you think you should be in bed?"

"Are you coming with me?" she coo-ed.

Slowly he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Jesse would pulverize me." Bobby smiled and kissed her cheek as Evie and Jesse walked back into the lab.

"Well, I would say that worked, wouldn't you?" Evie came to stand beside him.

"It was kind of neat. There was this glow around her. After I closed my eyes and admitted it wasn't really Jubes, I could see Kitty."

"I think you're ready to go in," Adam said from the door. Remember, you are to go in and first find out if this is the same girl. I showed you the information we have so you can determine if there's a match. If so, look for clues for Shalimar." Adam handed him an ear piece and a silver rope chain. "These will keep us in communication. The mic in the chain is sensitive enough for you to whisper. I'll filter out the club noise from here. Don't push too hard at first. Get what you can and get out. We'll figure out our next move when you get back."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Discliamer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 11

At the club, Bobby sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Jesse just stood in the shadows on the far side of the dance floor.

It was late and the place was packed. Waitresses hustled from table to table to keep the orders flowing. Cassandra had a full tray of empty glasses and snack dishes balanced high as she came around the end of the bar to go into the back. As she circled she spotted him. Her heart almost stopped and the tray almost fell. Quickly regaining her balance and attention to her job she passed through the kitchen doors and handed off the heavy tray. Grabbing an empty from the pile, she slowly pushed open the door and peeked out as if not trusting what she had seen. _ He's back…and looking good…Oh, that opened shirt hot on him. _ She stood and watched him for a few moments. When he put down his empty glass, she moved in. "May I take that for you?"

Bobby turned at the sound of her voice and smiled charmingly. "Cassandra, hi. Yeah sure." He handed her the glass.

"Are your friends dancing?" Trying to control her pounding heart she hoped he would want to talk to her as much as she him.

"Uh, no, actually. I'm here alone tonight. I'm sort of a fifth wheel in the evenings if you know what I mean."

She smiled shyly then turned to go.

Bobby reached out and gently touched her arm, "I, uh,…enjoyed our dance last night. I hope you don't think I'm being pushy but you're the only one here I know. And…well…would you like to dance again, on your next break?"

Again her heart raced. Smiling to cover the shock, she looked away then back up into his eyes. "I'd really like that. Thanks. I…um…don't get another break for about a half hour," she added apologetically.

"That's alright." His hand feathered down her arm until it reached her hand. Soft fingers caressed the back of it as he charmed, "I'll just order another drink and wait for you."

Lost in his eyes she nodded slowly then finally pulled her self away and went back to work.

Bobby watched her walk away then turned back to the bar and ordered that other drink.

"Slick as ice," Jesse's voice chimed in his ear.

"Hey…" he whispered into his drink. "I can play the part."

"You better remember it's a part. I get the feeling Jubilee wouldn't be a gracious critic."

"Oh, it's a part, alright. Too bad it's not a movie I'm about to give an Oscar winning performance." He heard Jesse snicker when he put down his glass and struck his pose.

After clearing a nearby table, Cassandra glanced back at Bobby to see him leaning back with his elbow on the bar looking at her. She saw him smile when their eyes met but she quickly turned to the next table.

From the corner, Jesse watched as Bobby eyed the girl for the next half hour. Occasionally, he would throw a one liner in just to break the monotony and make Bobby struggle to keep his player's face on.

Bobby, for his part, tried his best to ignore the fly in his ear as he flirted from a distance with the object of his mission. As the time passed his flirtation grew bolder with winks and appraising looks. He could tell she was enjoying his game so when she passed closely enough he would reach out and slide his hand down her arm or back. Once he touched her hair.

"Jesse?"

Momentarily startled, Jesse turned and found Lisa standing next to him. "Oh, uh, hi, Lis."

With a frown of concern and a glance across to the bar she looked back into his face. "Jesse, this isn't one of your usual places."

"No, it's not." Jesse motioned with his hand to a seat beside him and watched as Lisa sat. "We're still trying to find Shalimar."

"Oh, no," she gasped. "But you're watching the man you were with last night. Do you think he…?"

Jesse smiled and cut her off with a shake of his head. "No. Bobby's like family to us. He's trying to help."

Lisa looked back and saw Bobby stand from his place at the bar and move to the dance floor leading Cassandra by the hand.

Jesse saw the questions in her eyes when she turned back to him. "What do you know about her?"

"Cassandra?...Not much...She started here about a week ago."

Nervousness set in and Jesse could tell. "Lisa, listen." He reached over and covered her hand with his. "We're not sure but we think she may have a connection to Shalimar. Bobby's here to check it out. Is her last name, Moore?"

Lisa looked at their hands then up at his face. She turned and looked at the two on the dance floor. Without another doubt, Lisa sat up straighter and met Jesse's eyes. "Yes, it is. At least that's what she told me. She said she'd just moved here from New York…No family, as I recall. She needed a job and a place to stay. The owner hired her on the spot and gave her one of the rooms upstairs…She's a hard worker…doesn't talk too much…" Lisa paused and looked back at the couple. "Except about him," she turned back with a smile. "She was really taken with him after last night."

"Can you tell me where her room is?" Jesse asked quietly.

"I'll show you." Lisa started to get up when she felt Jesse squeeze her hand and not let it move from his hold. She stopped and looked at him.

"Lisa, I really don't want you to get…"

"Hey," She cut him off with a smile. "You guys are my friends. Shalimar's in trouble. I want to help. Besides…" she leaned in and whispered, "I can get you up there unseen." She sat back in her chair and waited for his answer.

Jesse sat silently contemplating, so she thought. Actually, Adam was speaking to him.

"Jesse, let her help you. We've known her a long time and she's safe. We won't let anything happen to her."

Smiling back at her, he raised a hand out for her to shake. When she did, Jesse leaned in, met her eyes and whispered, "Adam says, 'Welcome to the team." Without breaking eye contact with her, he raised his ring to his lips and spoke out. "Bobby, keep her occupied. I found out she lives upstairs and I just got a free pass to visit her room. Be back in a few minutes." Standing up he gallantly motioned for her to lead. "After you."

"And I thought the ring bound you to Kitty," she smiled as she stood.

"That's the other one," he smiled warmly as he followed her back into the service area behind the bar.

"I'm going over there," declared Brennan as he reached for his jacket.

"Hold on," Adam stopped him. "There isn't anything you can do yet. We don't know where Shalimar is."

"I can't just sit here, Adam. I'm going crazy. I feel so helpless." Brennan paced.

"I know. We all do. But you have to let the guys work. Jesse's checking her room. You know if he finds anything at all he'll report in." Adam saw Evie walk up to them as he spoke.

"Brennan, come and sit down," she spoke softly to him as she led him to a chair. "Let me help you to relax a little."

"Evie, don't…" he started as he sat. "I can't sleep now."

"Bren, I wouldn't put you to sleep. I'm just going to relax your muscles." She began rubbing his shoulders as his head rolled from side to side. "You need to release the tension so when we find her you'll be ready to go in and bring her home."

Jesse found himself behind a set of shelves in the back of the kitchen.

"This way," Lisa whispered as she moved a small rack on wheels.

Looking back to make sure they weren't being watched, Jesse turned and found that she'd revealed a small opening leading to a set of butler stairs. He quickly followed her through the opening then pulled the rack back into place. Darkness quickly engulfed them. He felt Lisa's hand on his shoulder. It gently slid down to his hand as she took the lead and they began a slow ascent.

When they had gone up a few steps and the noise from the kitchen began to fade, Jesse heard Lisa whisper.

"This leads up to a closet on the second floor. I'm the only one with a key. The old couple who owned the place finally moved to a quiet neighborhood. When their son took over he and I made an arrangement. He lets me have the master suite with a modest salary and I serve as second in command. Since I had been here so long and worked so well helping his parents, I had all the practical know-how to run the place. He had other interests of his own to mind. He has the education and the money with only marginal interest. I have the experience and I love this place. It's a fair deal. I'm hoping to have enough money some day to buy it from him." She released Jesse's hand as they got to the top of the stairs. With little trouble she found the key and unlocked the door. Once on the other side and closed in, Lisa moved off to find the light switch. "Watch your eyes," she called.

"Wow, that's bright," Jesse blinked a few times. "Is that the door to the hallway?" he asked pointing.

"No. That's my room. The butler stairs served the master suite years ago." Lisa inclined her head and stated, "Cassandra's room is on the other side of this wall. I have keys for all the rooms in my desk. I can…"

"No, it's ok. This will be fine." Jesse wondered what she would think and was relieved to see the smile on her face. "You know, don't you?"

"That you're a mutant?" Lisa nodded and smiled. "I have for a while. A club is a great place for information transfer. Most of it's gossip or tragic and depressing stories. But… every once in a while you hear a nice thing about someone or a wonderful story. I like to hear those stories. I'll tell you about them sometime."

"You'll have to do that. For now, stay right here. I'll be back in a minute." He turned toward the wall and after a deep cleansing breath he exhaled completely and phased through the wall.

Lisa's eyes were wide with curiosity and amazement. As she waited, she wondered about the stories she'd heard. Some seemed so fantastic she wasn't sure they were true. But now…maybe they were. In a very short time she saw Jesse rematerialize in front of her.

"Wow. That was amazing," she said with the enthusiasm of a child.

Jesse had to chuckle at her reaction. "You said you knew."

"Only that you were a mutant. I didn't know what you could do."

"Hold on," Jesse lifted his hand and reported in. "Adam, I was just in her room. I didn't find a thing to make me suspect her of anything. The room is a little sparse but she's only been here for a week, not too many clothes. No other real personal affects. No journal or log. No pictures or letters. Nothing."

"Ok, Jess, let's see what Bobby turns up. Thank Lisa for me. Warn her about Cassie. I don't want her caught in the middle of this whole thing. When this is over, tell her I'd like to buy her dinner and hear her stories."

"Right." Jesse smiled as he looked back at Lisa.

"Jesse," Kitty called him. "Tell Lisa hello for me."

"Kitty says hello," he relayed.

"Oh, tell her I said hello and I'd love to see the baby."

"She heard you, and she said you'll be one of the first." Jesse just shook his head at the women's conversation through him. "We need to get back downstairs. Why do I get the feeling that I'm being upstaged by my son already," he complained as they made their way back down the dark butler stairs, then chuckled when both women laughed at him.

Once at the table, Jesse saw Bobby go back to the bar and Cassandra pick up her apron and tray. "Listen, Lisa. Now that I've gotten you involved in this I want you to promise me that you won't do anything on your own."

"But, I can…"

Jesse took her hands in both of his and held firmly. "No, you can't. The only thing you can do is just what you have been. You can keep your eyes and ears open but that's all. We have reason to believe that this girl has some mutant abilities…She's telepathic. Right now she has no reason to react to you. I want you to keep it that way. If she thinks your relationship has changed, you could be in danger. Do you understand?"

Slowly Lisa nodded. "I understand."

"When all this is over we'll talk more. Adam wants to get better acquainted with you. Right now we have to find Shalimar. If you see or hear anything, call. The number you have will reach us. You better get back to work now before she sees us together.

With a quick nod and a small smile, Lisa went back to work leaving Jesse to get back to watching Bobby's back…literally. Bobby sat facing the bar and spoke to Cassandra every time she returned a tray full of dirty dishes and glasses. When again he saw her leave, Jesse took up his role of fly in Bobby's ear. "Hey, Bob, you still alone in your head or do you have company?"

"Very funny…Did you find anything?"

"No. What did you come up with?"

"Just the usual get to know the girl stuff. Confirmed that she's Moore and she doesn't stay in one place too long. She altered her history, a little. I guess you don't tell a guy on your first date that you were once institutionalized."

"I wouldn't think so. Wait…what do you mean, _first_ date?"

"Relax, it was really my idea, not hers. I just thought that as long as she's with me, it gives us more of an in and she's not hurting Shal…as long as she's working alone."

"Ok, so when is this next date, Cassanova?"

"She's off tomorrow, so I'm taking her out for lunch."

Suddenly, Adam's voice cut in on both of them. "Alright, I think that's enough for tonight. Both of you get back here now. We have enough to work with."

Brennan stood sharply, "Adam!"

"Brennan, we can't do any more. Shal will be ok. You know how strong she is."

"Evie, can't you find her?" He turned desperately to her.

"No, I've tried. She's being shielded somehow."

"Maybe that means she's not working alone? What if…"

"There's no indication that she has a partner in this." Adam jumped in, not wanting Brennan's worry to cause rampant speculation. "Cassandra's been a loner since she left the institution. We'll find Shalimar…you know that. I want everyone to rest so we can be ready for whatever Bobby can find out tomorrow."

"Brennan, come on," Evie soothed as she gently pulled him toward the stairs. Her heart broke as he just hung his head and followed.

When Jesse finally got to his room, Kitty was up feeding Bryan. "How's my little man doing?" he smiled as he went to change.

"He's been a good boy. What about you? Were you a good boy, at the club?" Kitty suggestively eyed her husband.

"I was only playing lookout. Bobby's the one we have to watch. He's going for an Oscar with this one. I wonder if he flirted with Jubilee in the beginning the way I saw him work tonight."

"Oh, I seem to remember quite a bit of back and forth between the two of them. Jubes made him really earn the first date." They both laughed as he got into bed.

"Well, I won't be the one to talk about this mission when it's over. He's already got a date for lunch tomorrow and he asked me to recommend somewhere romantic."

Kitty frowned and put a sleeping Bryan back in his bassinet as she began to think of what the morning would bring.

Bobby got into bed and pulled out his cell phone. He knew his girl would be waiting for him. "Hi, Baby…No, we didn't find her yet…Yeah, he's really down, but we'll find her…he knows…I'll tell him…I'm ok…Well…She's not you…We just danced…I had to verify that she's the one Adam suspects…Yeah, she is…No, I won't be home yet…I have to finish this…I made the connection…I have to get her to tell me where Shal is…Don't worry…I love you. You know I can't live without you…Tell the professor the news so far…Ok…Yeah…I miss you, too. Pleasant dreams, Princess." _ Wow, this is hard. It was really easy to play the part with Cassandra but having to fess up to Jubes… _

Brennan lay in bed staring at the ceiling. A myriad of thoughts cascaded through his mind. He thought back to the first time he saw her. He was fighting with Thorne's goons, trying to keep them away from Emma. She was amazing as she flew through the air and took out the agents. He remembered when they had come to get them out of Genomex and he had scared off his captor, sending him running for fear of electrocution. She was there waiting for him. With the most brilliant smile, she took the hand he offered as they walked away from the trouble of the day. He had been so captivated by her from the very beginning. Visions of Shalimar laughing or fighting by his side over the years flashed before his mind's eye. Each a cherished memory. Each now a knife stabbed into his aching heart. He closed his eyes to hold back the stinging tears that formed as he remembered the look on her face as Adam escorted her to him on their wedding day. Nothing in his life brought him more joy than the moment she said, 'I do'. Remembering that day brought back the memory of the night before when they had traveled into the future. He remembered the pain he saw in the man he was to become in that timeline. He had always had Shalimar with him, so it was difficult to really understand how the older man felt without his wife. But the pain he saw made him sure he didn't want to become him. No matter what anyone said, he was going to change the future. Now it seemed that he was getting a taste of it anyway. And what a bitter taste. The only thing that kept him from complete hopelessness was the fact that she was not dead. A fact he repeated to himself all evening. Now…in their bed…alone…he could feel the tendrils of despair grasping at his heart. As exhaustion finally began to take hold he could feel the darkness overcome him. With the last ounce of strength he called to her in the shadows of their room. "Hold on, Baby, please. We'll find…you…I'll…come…for…yo…."

Outside his door, Evie smiled through her tears then walked back to her room where she knew her husband waited to comfort her.

In a cold basement room, Shalimar sat on the old chair with a musty blanket pulled tight around her, the only comfort she thought she'd ever feel again. _ I've lost everything. Oh, Brennan, I'm so sorry. How could I have ever hoped to have you love me forever? You couldn't love me like this…like I really am…You'd never forgive me if you ever found out how much I've lied to you. Ugly…I'm so ugly… _Scared and alone she…again…like the years had never been…she cried herself to sleep…in her cell.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 12

The next morning found Adam and Jesse hard at work digging into Cassandra Moore's background. Brennan silently entered the room, head down, hair uncombed, unshaven and shoulders slumped. "Anything, yet?" he sighed.

"Man, you look like hell," Jesse got up. "Come on, let's go talk." Jesse knew he was hurting and needed his support. He silently prayed again to find Shalimar. For as strong a man as Brennan was, Jesse had also seen the future Brennan and knew he would completely fall apart if anything happened to her.

Kitty found Bobby in the kitchen having breakfast. "Hey, Bob."

"Morning, Kit. How's Bryan?" He greeted between bites.

"He's wonderful," she answered brightly. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kitty sat next to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Bob, I know you. Talk to me."

"Kit, I'm fine. What's up?" he looked at her over his cup of coffee.

"Well, I heard you were in rare form last night. Is it going alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. I can handle this."

"Jesse gave me the impression you were really laying it on kind of thick."

"I have to. We have to find Shalimar. Did Jubilee put you up to this?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"No," she assured him. "I was just concerned. I don't want you to be influenced and not be in control."

"Well, you can rest easy. I'm in full control." He stood sharply. "I'll do whatever I have to until Shalimar is back home safely. She's the only one who's important right now." With that he turned and left the kitchen.

As the time for his date with Cassandra drew near, Bobby borrowed some clothes from Jesse and dressed for his part. With his directions to the restaurant and the keys to one of the cars he walked into the lab. "Any last minute instructions, Adam?"

Adam, Jesse and Brennan turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway. "Hey that shirt looks better on you than it does on me," Jesse remarked as Bobby just smirked.

"We know that she is definitely the same girl that knew Shalimar as a child. We also know about her powers. The filter that Evie erected for you should alert you to anything she might try on you. Your job is to gain her confidence so she will open up and tell you what she's done with Shal. Get close to her. My guess is that she's not had many relationships that she hasn't had to manipulate. She should eat up the affection. I hate to do this to her but she's left us no choice. Make sure you keep your earpiece in. We'll help in anyway we can but for right now, the ball's in your court. Go play."

With a nod of his head he turned and stopped short finding Kitty standing there with a sad look on her face. He briefly met her eyes. He knew he'd overreacted before and that he needed to clear the air with her but that would have to wait. For now he had a job to do. Without a word he stepped around her and headed for the garage.

"Hi, Shalimar. How are you feeling today?" Cassie looked around the room and found her curled into a ball on the chair.

"Cassie?" Shalimar timidly peeked out from under the blanket. "Cassie, you're here?"

"Of course, Shalimar. I'm your friend aren't I? I would never leave you." Cassie looked at her condition. "Have you been crying?" She watched as Shalimar pathetically nodded. "Why? What's wrong?" Shal didn't answer. "I know…You're upset because your fairytale ended and it wasn't a happy ending. Is that right?" She fought to keep a serious face as Shal nodded again. "Well, I told you. You tried to make up this one without me. If you had not left me, I would have been there for you and been able to help you. Don't you remember how all my fairytales made you feel better before you went to sleep? Remember all the good dreams you had?" Shal stared out blankly from under her cover. "Well, I told you that I'd help you…I will. Tonight I'll come and we'll work together to make a new fairytale for you. Would you like that?" Numbly Shal nodded again. "Good. Now you get some rest. I have a date with a very handsome guy." She nearly laughed at the way Shalimar turned a look on her. "Yes, I have a date. You shouldn't be surprised. I don't have to create fairytales for myself. I only make them up for you because of your…situation. Actually you know this young man. His name is Bobby. Remember, you tried to dance with him and take him away from me the other night? Well your little plan didn't work. He came back to the club and then asked me to spend the day with him. So…I'll be going now. I have to meet him soon. You just wait for me riiiight here, like a good little girl." With a nasty smirk Cassie turned and faded out of the room.

"Bobby," Shalimar whispered. "They know. They'll come for me." Then with a frightening look on her face she remembered and looked into the mirror once more. "Brennan…no…you can't…I can't let you…You can never know…" she whispered into her hands as she began to cry once more.

At the scheduled time, Bobby walked through the door of the club. Though closed for business at this early hour, the guard at the door was left a message to let him in. He walked in and stood on the empty dance floor in the middle of the room.

As if on cue Cassandra walked through the door near the bar. She walked onto the floor and turned in place as the skirt of her dress billowed out around her. "Do…you like it?" she asked with hesitation.

"You look beautiful," he obliged. "Are you ready for our afternoon?"

"Yes, I am," Her smile much brighter.

"Wow," a familiar voice called from behind the bar. Both turned to see Lisa bringing in a cart of clean glasses from the kitchen. "Don't you both look rather nice?"

"Thank you," Cassandra answered. "Bobby asked to take me out for lunch."

"Sounds great. Have fun," she called as they waved goodbye.

"Hey Lisa," Tony called to her as she watched the couple leave. "Lisa..." he came closer. "Li," he touched her shoulder.

With a sudden gasp, Lisa jumped at the unexpected feeling. "Oohh,…Tony," she panted with her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, Lis. I didn't mean to scare you. I was calling you and you seemed to be in another world." Tony caringly rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"That's ok. Really. You just took me by surprise. I guess that I was a little…lost in thought. I'm sorry…what did you need?"

"I just wanted to know where the fall lanterns were for the bar. Time to change the scenery," He said with a smile.

"I'll get them for you. I think I put them in the basement. Let me finish the inventory and I'll check."

An hour later, Brennan nervously paced as Bobby's com reverberated through the silent area. Jesse sat listening to every word waiting for something to go on. Adam and Evie passed through occasionally to check on any progress. Time seemed to move painfully slow for all of them. They listened as Bobby fabricated his life to her, ordered lunch and while they waited he flirted heavily, trying to gain her confidence. Finally as they ate their food he began asking her questions about her past. They compared notes with what Adam was able to dig up. Jesse became Bobby's fly in the ear again as he began feeding him more directing questions. Another hour and this was going no where.

Adam had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, thoughtfully listening, furrows on his brow ever deepening. "Bob, slowly start to work in conversation about mutants, see what she tells you. If she doesn't give you anything, let her know about your powers. Let's see if she opens up that way."

Lisa finished the inventory and prepared the cash register for the evening. She was checking over the work schedule as she ate a quick sandwich when Tony popped his head through her office door.

"Hey Li, when you look for the lanterns, check for the case of bar napkins. I can't find it and the opened one is running low."

"Lanterns and napkins, right. I'm on it." She quickly finished the last bite of sandwich as she stood and headed for the basement stairs. It was dark down there but after years of storing and retrieving seasonal items Lisa could walk it blind. Since she had been working closely with the older couple who hired her so many years before, she began making suggestion to improve the club. Suggestions on what to serve and how to work easier and her favorite part,…decoration. She loved to decorate for the holidays. Over the years they came to trust her with more and more responsibilities which put her in the position she now had as manager. She moved to the light and pulled the old chain, again vowing to herself to take some time and reorganize this place. She walked around the boxes to find the objects of her quest when she noticed in the far corner a small light twinkling on the side of the electric box. "What on Earth? Why is that on?" Just as she turned, she caught sight of the lanterns Tony wanted. Taking them she returned to the bar, making a note to go back and turn the light in the 'rot gut room' off.

"Good, you found them. I'll hang them now. It shouldn't take too long." Tony began spreading the lanterns out on the bar, untangling wires as he went.

"Tony," Lisa got a glass of water as he worked. "Have you been down in the 'rot gut' room for anything recently?"

"No, not in a long time. Why?"

"I haven't been either, but…the light is on." She took a rag and began to dust the lanterns.

"Oh, that must have been Cassandra," Tony stated. He didn't notice as Lisa froze.

Thoughts crashed through her mind as she filtered through everything Jesse had told her the night before.

TPC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Hello everyone. Wow, summer really does take its toll. Just when I think its quieting down, chaos erupts. Oh well, that's life. I am so close to actually writing the ending. fear not. You are all still somewhere in the middle. I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews. I understand when some can not review every chapter and that's ok. It really makes me smile when, like Liby, a friend writes and says that they have been reading through the "series", (so much for the trilogy I started out with.) Thank you sweetheart, I'm so glad to know you're onboard. Loveconquers, MXfan214, Piperangel39, Xfan and Courtney, you are the nicest group. I love your excitement I feel coming from your comments. Hold on, there are many things yet to come, you have to know by now that finding Shalimar is far from the end.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Bobby motioned for the waitress to return then looked at his date. "Would you like desert?"

"No, I don't think so. Thank you for lunch, though. This has been nice but I should get back." Cassandra looked away.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off." He smiled brightly as she looked back up at him.

Nervously she glanced from him to her hands. "I do…it's just…"

"Oh, I understand…I'll take you back then." Dejection clear in his voice.

"No…it's not like that…I really enjoyed this time with you." Now she felt bad for her hesitations.

"Then please don't make it end. I was hoping to spend the whole day with you." Bobby pleaded with the best pouting eyes he could muster. "How about a walk in the park," he tried as he reached for her hands.

"I thought you were visiting from New York. You know your way arou…"

Bobby smiled slyly, pleased that his caresses caught her attention. Softly he lied, "Well, I visit often. The guy I was with last night is my cousin." Seeing that she was captivated by his actions he continued the explanation. "We've been close since we were old enough to cause trouble. When his parents moved out here, my family visited often. Then I got old enough to travel alone and I've been doing it ever since. I love to travel."

She quickly looked up into his eyes. "Wow, so do I."

_ Gotcha _ "Well, how about that walk. I have a feeling we might discover more things we both love."

She shyly smiled then after a moment nodded. "Let me freshen up and then I'll be ready."

He stood as she left the table then sat back down with a sigh. "There _is_ a park around here, right?"

Adam and Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, we'll get you there," Jesse's amusement rang in his voice. "I guess the park is a nice open place. You can't find too many places to get into trouble…cousin."

"You let me worry about the trouble. Adam was right. She's been love starved and is eating this up."

"Just don't over do it."

He frowned at Jesse's warning. "I'll do what I have to. Jubilee will understand." This is the second time now that he's gotten ruffled at his friends' cautions. _ Am I really as in control as I think…or has she gotten past Evie's filters?...No…can't be… _ He stood as Cassandra neared the table. Putting his arm around her he smiled, "Let's go for that walk."

Lisa quickly tried to cover her reaction and continued to wipe off the lanterns. "Oh, you sent her down to find the case of napkins," she baited.

"No, a few days ago she was asking questions about the bar. We got to talking about its history. I told her about it and she went off to explore." Tony never stopped his work as he explained. "I'll go turn the light off when I'm done."

"No, that's ok." Lisa tried to be as nonchalant as she could. "When I finish wiping these, I'll get it. I still have to bring up the case of napkins." She finished as soon as she could then casually made her way to the basement door. Once downstairs she prayed that the room would hold some clue to Shalimar.

Shalimar heard the door lock release. She was scared and tired and lonely. Confusion reigned in her mind. Thinking that the orderlies were coming for her again she covered herself completely with the blanket and stayed as still as she could.

Lisa walked into the room slowly. It had been a long time since she had need to be in there. "Oh, I really need to do something about this mess," she whispered to herself.

Slowly she examined the area, hoping for something. She moved to the mirror and then to the stacks of boxes across from it. There really wasn't anything there. _ Maybe she was really just exploring, _ the disappointed thought came. She gave up and decided Sherlock Holmes, she wasn't after all. As she almost reached the door she heard…something. Standing completely still and closing her eyes she waited. After a few seconds, she heard it again. Someone was…crying? Fear began to set in as she turned and carefully scanned the room. "Who's there? Come out and show yourself."

_ Lisa…That's Lisa's voice. _ Shalimar stopped crying and let her eyes turn golden. _ Yes, it is Lisa and she's…afraid. _ She bristled slightly at the thought.

Lisa saw it. It was a very slight movement but she caught it. As slowly and quietly as she could she moved to the chair. Taking a deep breath to try and still her pounding heart she reached a shaking hand out…and…finally convincing herself to do it…she grabbed the blanket and pulled. What she saw made her jump back and scream. Glowing eyes in a patch of tangled hair, and bared teeth that growled in reaction.

Shalimar's fear put her on the defensive as she crouched with fangs and claws ready to attack.

The cloud of fear and shock cleared and she recognized…"Shalimar?" _Mutant…animal…she's scared…trapped _ Standing perfectly still she bravely looked into her eyes. Lisa's quick mind had served her once again. "Shalimar," she whispered as calmly as she could. "Shalimar, it's me…it's Lisa…you're ok…I'm not going to hurt you…" She saw the hesitation and watched in amazement as Shalimar's eyes changed back to her normal color. "That's it. You're ok…"

"Lisa?...What are you…How are you here?" Her voice was scratchy as she tried to speak.

"You're ok, Shalimar," Lisa slowly put her hands out in front of her. "Don't be afraid. I'm going to come a little closer, ok?"

"No!" The woman yelled in fright as she turned and tried to put her arms over her head. "Don't get any closer! I…I…don't want you…to see me…like this."

"Sshh," she soothed as she inched her way closer. "It's ok. I want to help you." Stopping in front of her Lisa knelt and gently touched the leg that was curled tight under her. "It's going to be ok, now."

"No," Shalimar let out a desperate whisper. "Don't look at me."

"Shal…Hon…it's ok. Come with me." Lisa smiled and put out her hand invitingly.

Peeking out through her arms, Shalimar looked at her. "I don't want to scare you."

"No, you won't. I was just shocked to see you here. I'm not afraid. Come on. Let's go. I'll take you to my room and get you cleaned up. Are you hurt at all?"

_ So nice…so soothing, _ Shalimar began to lower her arms but turned her eyes down. She didn't want to see the disgust on Lisa's face when she saw her ugliness.

"Good, that's better. Now let's go upstairs." She smiled as Shalimar took her hand and began to rise. "That's right. We have to get you cleaned up. Brennan's been going crazy without you."

"What!...No!" Shalimar jerked her hand away and curled back onto the chair.

"Shal?"

"No!...He can't!" The tears returned in torrents. "I can't let him see me like this."

"It's ok," Lisa smiled in understanding. "I'll take you to my room first. We'll get you cleaned up before we call him. He'll be so happy."

"No!" Shal shook her head violently. "He'll hate me."

"What?" Lisa was completely confused. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as Shalimar jumped back to her in a single bound.

"Lisa, you have to go. Leave me here. You can't…"

"No, Shal"

"Listen to me! He'll hate me. He'll never forgive me for lying to him. He thinks I'm beautiful. I tricked him…I'm…ugly…so ugly…" her voice drifted off.

"Shalimar, what are you talking about?"

"Promise me. You have to promise me," Shal was becoming irate. "You can't tell him where I am. Cassie will come back and maybe we can fix this but you can't tell him. Promise me."

"Shal, you're not making any sense." Lisa was completely lost.

"Just promise me, please," she begged through her tears. "Pleeeasse…don't tell Brennan."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 14

This was too much for Lisa to handle. She was so pleased that she found Shalimar in safety but now…she wondered. "Alright…alright…just calm down…You stay right here." _ I need help. _"I'm going to go back now, but I'll come back to see you later. Is that ok? Can I come back?" relieved to see Shalimar begin to relax, she smiled to cover her own uneasiness. She patted Shalimar's shoulder when she saw her nod. "Ok, I'll be back in a while. You stay right here." Lisa backed out of the room and locked the door.

Falling back against it and letting out a deep breath she almost cried herself. _ What in all creation happened to her? Cassandra…What can she do? Oh no, she's with Bobby. _"I'm sorry Shal," she whispered. "Forgive me." Lisa checked the lock on the door again then ran up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped to turn a lock that didn't usually get used. Today she was taking no chances. No one would go back down there without her. Satisfied, she ran up to her room.

The com signal rang and Adam was closest to the terminal. "Hello?"

"Hello. May I please speak to Jesse Kilmartin?" Adam looked at Jesse as he came into view.

"Lisa? Are you ok?" Jesse could hear the tremble in her voice.

"Jesse, Thank God…Jesse, listen…" she crossed her fingers, "Is Brennan with you?"

"Um, no. Not right now." He shrugged his shoulders at the questioning look he got from Adam.

"Jesse, please whisper. I…I found Shalimar."

"What? Is she ok? Where is she? We'll be right there?"

"No, Jesse wait…" she called. "Listen to me. She's not herself. She's very distraught. I almost had her following me until I mentioned Brennan."

Brennan was coming around the corner and heard his name. When he saw Jesse's face he knew something broke. With his heart slamming against his chest he made his way to the console.

"Lisa, this is Adam, What do you mean, distraught?"

"I don't know. She's just talking nonsense. She was so frantic I was afraid for her. She made me promise not to tell Brennan where she was. She said that he'd never forgive her for lying to him."

"Lying?" Brennan couldn't help his reaction. "Lisa, where is she?"

"Oh, God,…Brennan…" Lisa gasped.

"Tell me, Lisa!" he demanded.

"She's here in the club." Lisa knew she had no choice but she hoped he would find out a little more gently. "I'll meet you. Oh wait, Cassandra's with your friend…Bobby. Whatever she did to Shal…"

"It's ok, We're keeping an eye on them. She can't hurt him."

"Ok…I'll be at the door."

"No," Jesse countered. "On the roof."

"The roof?"

"Trust me, Lisa."

"Of course." Deeply saddened she hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry, Shalimar."

Brennan turned toward the hangar but was stopped by Adam's strong hand on his arm.

"We're all going. Cassie did something. There's no telling what. Shalimar let Lisa near her. We let Evie go in first."

"If her feral side is wild she'll tear her apart," Brennan argued.

"No. Mentioning you set her off for some reason. We don't know what suddenly seeing you will do." Adam saw the sad acceptance in Brennan's face. "Evie," he called into his ring. "We found Shal. Meet us in the Helix. Kitty, you've got the babies and keep the link with Bobby stable." He nodded to the men and they left together.

Even though Lisa couldn't see it, she could feel the landing of some type of craft. If she hadn't been so upset about Shalimar she would have laughed to see a door open in thin air. Jesse was out first and walked to her side. She almost cried again to see the pain in Brennan's worry-worn face as she reached out for his hands. A man and woman she only remembered seeing once or twice exited before the doorway completely disappeared.

"Lisa, I'm Adam. This is my wife, Evie." The women smiled and nodded politely. "Please, first tell us is she safe right now?"

"Yes. I made sure to lock all the doors so no one else could go near her."

"Good. The club is closed, right?" Adam saw her nod. "Ok, let's go inside."

Once inside, Lisa led them to a side table and explained, "I had to go into the basement to get something out of storage. I happened to notice the tiny caution light on the electric box was on. It's there to signal that the rot gut room is in use. My hands were full…"

"Wait, rot gut room?" Jesse asked.

"A relic from the days of prohibition. Bar owners who had such rooms could continue running the bar without getting in trouble with the police." Adam explained. He turned back to Lisa. "Sound proof and usually camouflaged."

"Ours was one of the best in the area. It was never raided, so they tell me. I asked Tony, the bartender, if he had gone in there for anything. He told me Cassandra must have gone exploring after he told her about the history of the bar a few days back. I went down myself to check out the room and found Shalimar hiding under a blanket."

"Adam!" Brennan was getting more impatient by the minute with the knowledge that his wife was so close and yet he was being kept from her.

"Hey, come on, Man. I want to see her, too but we can't just surprise her by rushing in there." Jesse moved to his side as he paced.

"Jesse, pour him a shot," Lisa nodded to the bar and gave a small smile when he took her advice.

"Is she hurt?" Evie asked.

"Not that I could tell. She's just really confused… somehow. I don't know what Cassandra could have done to her." Lisa looked sadly at the men by the bar and lowered her voice. "She's adamant about not letting Brennan see her and she kept repeating how ugly she is."

"Evie, can you find her?" Adam asked.

Evie closed her eyes and reached out for her friend but all she could see was a wall. "No," she said. "There's a block up. I'm afraid to force my way around it without more information."

Adam raised his ring and spoke again. "Kitty, how's our link to Bobby?"

"It's holding. I've been listening in as they've walked through the park."

"I need you to patch us all together."

"Ok, Adam, it's done."

"Good girl, thank you." "Bob, listen carefully. We know where Shalimar is. We need a little time to get to her. Then I'll signal you to bring Cassandra back to the club."

"Here's a really nice quiet spot. Why don't we sit here for a while? I'm sure we can find…something to…talk…about." Adam heard Bobby's line and knew he understood.

Kitty also heard. She made sure her com wasn't on then whispered, "If you do much more than talking I know another girl who won't be."

"All right, we're going down. Bobby's got Cassandra occupied. We're going to stay outside the room while Lisa and Evie go in." Adam turned a stern look on Brennan. "Is that clear?"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 15

Shalimar heard the door latch. Again she hid under the blanket.

Lisa walked in by herself as Evie stood hidden by the door. "Shalimar? Shalimar, it's Lisa. Come out, Hon." She smiled when she saw the blanket move. Soon she saw Shalimar peek out from the folds of the musty material. With slow, fluid movements, Lisa moved closer. "I promised I would come back to see you. Are you still, ok?"

"Lisa, why did you come back here?" Shalimar reached for her hands. "Don't you know the doctor's will be mad if I get too many visitors?"

Brennan and Jesse both looked at Adam, who motioned for them to follow him to a safer distance. "She must believe she's back at the institution," Adam whispered.

"I have to get her out of there," Brennan took a step aside only to be body blocked by the blond molecular.

"Whoa, hold it. We can't just rush in there. Give Evie the chance to work. You know one way or another she's leaving with us." Adam knew he could only hold the man away from his wife for so long. He hoped and prayed that Evie could block the projections.

Confused but quick thinking, Lisa decided to play along. "It's ok. I got special permission. I told you that I would come back and help you, didn't I? Well, I brought someone to help. Is that ok? Now stay calm, I promise not to leave you, ok?" Lisa smiled as she saw Shalimar look up bravely. "Come in, please."

Evie slowly stepped into view. "Hello, Shalimar."

"Evie?" As her presence registered, Shalimar began to tremble.

Lisa could feel it. "Easy Shal. She's here to help us." It took all of her strength to hold on as the frightened woman tried to pull away.

"No, no! You can't be here! You can't see me! You can't see me!" Her fear finally consumed her as her feral senses took over. She pulled her hands away from the woman at her side. Her eyes were golden and she growled threateningly.

"Lisa," Evie spoke calmly. "DON'T move. Shalimar, listen to me. I know you can hear me. We're no threat to you. We're here to help you."

Shalimar jumped off the chair and moved further away from the door. Suddenly she stopped and lifted her head. Sniffing the air she recognized his scent.

Evie knew right away and she tried to reach into Shalimar's mind. Finding the same wall blocking her path she had to find another way. Turning away she pulled the door closed. She cringed when she felt the men jump at the sudden turn of events.

"NOOOOO! Shalimar screamed and leapt in caged fury around the room. Lisa was thrown against one wall. Boxes were broken. Evie tried to keep moving to avoid her but eventually was scratched and thrown onto the chair.

The men, hearing the commotion on the other side of the door, hurried to it. Jesse opened it and quickly moved in, immediately followed by Brennan, then Adam. "SHALIMAR!" Brennan called to still her.

With her back to him, Shalimar froze at the sound of his voice. In feral mode with her senses on high she could feel him in everything around her. Above everyone else she could hear his heart racing, feel his dominant presence, smell his…fear? A battle raged in her mind. Her feral side knew him, loved him, needed him. _The projection in her rational mind was strong and seemed overwhelming. He was afraid of her, it accused. It screamed at her to run and hide._ …Irrationally, the feral confused fear for rejection. He was her alpha male. He was her mate. But now he was…rejecting her… _He couldn't be allowed to see her like this… _

"Shalimar, I'm here. Listen to my voice." Brennan knew that even if he whispered she would hear him. He tried the best he could to keep the pounding of his heart down. She would hear that, too.

Seeing that Shalimar was still, Adam slowly and cautiously made his way to his wife. Meeting her eyes he opened his mind as she entered. _Are you alright?_

_Yes, Darling, but she's got a block up that I can't get passed. She's desperate for us to not see her. Especially Brennan._

Jesse moved in as non-threatening a manner as he could. When he reached Lisa and saw that she was unconscious, he quickly checked for major injuries. Finding none, he sighed in relief and whispered to her. "Lisa…Lisa…come on, wake up."

"Jesse…" she felt his hand gently over her lips. Smiling at her, he helped her to her feet and let her lean on him as they watched their friends.

Shalimar slowly stood up straighter and let her hands fall gently to her sides. "Brennan," she whispered his name.

He knew the feral had been contained and he stepped closer to his wife. His hand reached out to her shoulder but was left in the air as she quickly moved further away. "Shalimar, don't…"

"Brennan, you…have to leave…" she panted as her words were strained. "I'm sorry…but…you have to…"

He could hear the quaking in her voice as she spoke. "I'm not leaving you. I love you." Quickly he advanced on her and took her by the shoulders.

She swiftly changed position under his hands and leapt to the far wall. "Get away!"

"Shal, please," Brennan moved closer again.

"No, get away! You can't see me!" she moved to one side with her stomach pressed firmly to the wall.

"I won't leave you, Shalimar. I'm gonna take you home." Brennan followed her step for step as if they were playing chess, until she was forced into a corner.

"Brennan," Adam stood at a slight distance behind him. "Step back," he whispered. "Don't trap her."

"Back up, Adam. It's ok. I know she won't attack me." Without further warning, Brennan used his conversation with Adam as distraction and threw himself against his wife. She began reacting just as he was about to make contact with her. He fought to pin her arms and legs as she tried desperately to get away without turning to face him. "Shalimar, stop! It's ok. I'll take care of you."

"No! No! Let me go! You don't understand! You can't see me like this! You can't see me this ugly!" She continued to struggle against his strong arms.

"What? Shalimar, you're not ugly. (struggle) You're beautiful, (struggle) the most beautiful woman in the world to me." (struggle)

"Not any more. (push) It was a lie. (kick) You can't see me now. (smack) I lied to you." (struggle) All the fighting only resulted in their falling over each other to the ground. Shalimar still faced away from Brennan.

"Jesse!" Brennan yelled and in an instant Jesse was there trying to grab and still her flailing arms and legs.

Brennan managed to pin her down long enough for Jesse to grab her arms over her head. They moved back and got her stretched out flat.

She still struggled fiercely. Jesse was being pulled and tossed until he finally massed and trapped her arms under his weight. Brennan couldn't still the legs in constant motion. Finally giving up on using his hands he dropped himself over her and straddled her thighs.

"Please, Baby, stop. Don't fight us," Brennan begged with tears in his eyes and voice.

"NOO!" she screamed. "Get away! Don't look at me!"

"Evie!" Brennan twisted to look over his shoulder. "Do something!"

Evie sighed. She had been trying to get into Shalimar's mind to try and calm her down. Nothing was working. What she _was_ able to figure out made no sense to her. Working on the only information she had, Evie grabbed the blanket that Shalimar had hidden behind and moved quickly to Brennan's side. Covering Shalimar's upper body and head, she knelt and began trying to calm her friend. "Shal, listen to me. Stop fighting. Open your eyes. You're covered. Do you feel the blanket?" With pain in her eyes she met Brennan's confused ones. "Brennan can't see you. None of us can." She turned back to the figure on the floor. "I promise…I won't let anyone move the blanket…I promise. Please stop."

They all watched as Shalimar stopped the struggle. Their hearts broke at hearing her sob. Brennan tried to touch her but each time he did she struggled again. "I can't do anymore." Evie placed a loving hand on Brennan's back.

"But I can." Adam walked up to them and knelt beside his family. Slowly moving the edge of the blanket, he felt her begin to struggle. Seeing Jesse mass again he moved his head closer to hers as he soothed, "Shal, it's me, Sweetheart. I'm only touching your arm." He let her feel his fingers as they slid toward her shoulder. "I promise not to remove the blanket." He reached for a rip in the sleeve of Shalimar's shirt as Jesse kept her still. Quickly, he injected her with a strong sedative. In moments she was safely unconscious.

After all breathed a sigh of relief, Brennan reached for the blanket. He turned a grim face to Evie when she stopped him. "I promised her," was all she whispered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Wow, I can't believe the support. You are all so wonderful. I'm just telling a story I wish I could live. It pleases me to know that it is being enjoyed so much. Thank you for all the encouragement and anticipation. It only furthers my inclination to continue. I hope I can always keep my world interesting enough to have you wish to visit often. It is the greatest compliment to know you come back. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Redhead2

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 16

Lisa moved closer to them and knelt, lending Brennan her support.

Jesse looked up at her with a smile until he noticed that her sleeve was stained. "Lisa, you're bleeding."

Adam moved to her side immediately and reached out to touch her arm. With a smile he whispered, "I'm sorry about this," and proceeded to enlarge the already present tear.

"It's nothing…really…I'm ok. I'm more concerned with Shalimar."

"Well, it really isn't too bad." Adam motioned for Jesse to stay by her. "As for Shalimar…we need to find out more." He stood and raised his hand closer to his mouth.

"Kitty, we have Shalimar. She's safe."

"Oh, Thank God," came a grateful sigh.

"Has Bobby made any progress with Cassandra?"

"Well, they're sitting in the park. They talked about being mutants. She told him what her powers are; nothing more than we already knew. I think he tried to kiss her once or twice. It doesn't seem like she's resisting at all."

"Ok, thanks." He looked back at his wife. "Bob,…listen. We have Shalimar safely with us but we have to know what Cassandra is doing to her; specifically what she's been projecting into her. See if you can get her to open up more to you. She knows you were with Shalimar in the store. Try talking about your friends here and tell her you don't really like Shal. See if she falls for it." Adam turned back to the others. "Brennan, take her to the Helix. I'm not leaving her in this room. The sedative I gave her will have her out for about 4 hours. Jesse, let's get Lisa up there, too. I can stitch that wound while we wait. Evie," he offered his hand as they were the last to leave and lock the rot gut room.

Bobby chuckled and began his ploy. "I'm sorry," he said when she looked questioningly at him. "I was just thinking about my cousin. Ya know how I told you that he and I always found trouble? Well...he seems to live in it. He's got himself a group of friends that are always causing him trouble but for some reason he doesn't care…Ya know he's got a wife? She's a really sweet little thing. He can do no wrong. She worships him."

Kitty smiled as she listened.

"Hey, Kit…" Jesse called to her as he sat listening in the Helix.

"I hear him."

"Well, he walks all over her and it's all because of these friends. It's really a shame. And when I'm here we go out a lot. I try to be extra kind to her to make up for the way he acts."

"How extra kind?" Jesse asked with mock suspicion in his voice.

"Bobby and I are very close. That's all I'll admit to." Kitty smiled slyly.

"It's really all his friends. He wasn't such a bad guy before. Don't tell him I told you but he's a mutant like me." Bobby whispered. "Well, not ice but he can make a fountain dance the mambo." They laughed together at the thought. "His friends are wild. There's this guy and his wife, really bad news. He's big and can turn himself into rock. And his wife…pretty sort of…but her temper is like a wild animal. She gets claws and growls…man…I said something about her hair once and she nearly ripped me apart."

"Shalimar," Kitty wanted to explain to her before she got upset with Bobby.

"She's unconscious, Babe. Adam had to sedate her" Jesse understood and turned to see Brennan with all his attention on the covered beauty beside him. "Brennan understands."

"She's a feral," Cassandra offered. "They can be very unpredictable."

Bobby turned to her with recognition, "Wait…you know her. You were talking to them when I saw you in the supermarket."

"Well, I came across them there and thought I had recognized her myself. Then I realized it was from the wedding." Cassandra hoped he bought her lie.

"Yeah, well…for as mean as she is to Katie, Jesse's wife…Oh she makes me so mad," Bobby's face grew dark and his eyes became distant as his voice dropped. "I wish…I wish I could see her pay." Shaking himself and brightening as he turned back to his date, he amended, "I'm sorry. I get carried away sometimes. It just makes me so mad…but why don't you help me forget about them." He leaned in for a kiss then moved away slightly. "Mmm, kisses like that could make me forget about everything." He kissed her again. This time Bobby inched closer and gently but firmly embraced the apparent object of his desire. Long, did his lips caress hers. Slowly, did he pull her ever closer. When finally he distanced his lips from hers it was only to gaze deeply into her eyes.

Cassandra had completely melted. Never had anyone kissed her like that. Even after he removed his lips her eyes remained closed and a look of utter surrender played about her face.

"Cassandra," he whispered against her neck as he began to nuzzle and kiss. "Let's go somewhere…more private."

Shocked that he would even suggest such a thing, she blinked and stared with her mouth hung open. "Please," he pleaded. "I've had enough of the park and…I want to kiss you…(kiss)…here…(kiss)…and here." He smiled when her head fell back exposing the front of her long neck. Slowly he pulled away and stood to his feet never taking his eyes from hers. Once on his feet he offered his hand to help her rise then pulled her close to him as they made their way back to the car.

"Adam," Kitty reported after a few minutes, "The car's in motion."

"Good. We'll be waiting for them when they arrive."

"What do we do when they get here, Adam?" Jesse asked. "She's just going to agree to let Shalimar go?"

"I doubt it. We'll try to convince her that we can help her if she'll accept it. Beyond that, if she still wants to be obstinate, we'll have to skip to plan B."

"What's plan B," Lisa wondered, innocently.

Jesse chuckled under his breath and went to check her bandage. "Adam spends so much time coming up with plan A there rarely is a need for a plan B so we never have one."

Adam had cleaned the wound on Lisa's arm. He looked at Evie then back to Lisa with a smile. "Did Jesse's display of power frighten you?"

Jesse had an idea where Adam was going and stood with a grin.

Lisa turned to look at Jesse as he stepped toward her. "Frighten me? No. Amazed me but…certainly not frightened me. I know he wouldn't hurt me." She smiled when he placed a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. Then would you object to being witness to one of Evie's powers? She can heal this wound in a matter of seconds. I'm happy to stitch it for you if you'd prefer but there'll be a scar."

Lisa looked at Adam. _ These people are remarkable. He seems so kind. _"I'm grateful for whatever you can do. I would love to know more about all of you. You are all such incredible people."

Evie moved closer as Adam smiled and stepped back. "This won't hurt at all," she said as her hands began to shimmer over Lisa's arm. When the wound was healed the simmering stopped.

"Wow. Thank you so much. That was miraculous." Lisa looked at her arm and grazed two fingers over the place that was cut just a few seconds ago.

"You are very welcome," Evie smiled back.

During the ride back to the Club, Cassandra watched Bobby drive and wondered, _ Can I make it light enough to just… _

Bobby glanced at the girl beside him then smiled and put his hand on her thigh. _ She's beautiful, _ he thought warmly. Then as if smacked, a new thought came. Fighting hard to keep his hand where it was and not change the expression on his face, _ Where on earth did that come from? Did she do that? Had to be. I couldn't really be falling for her. Jubes would…The filter…is it not working? Better be on my guard. _ He turned another smile to her and met her eyes for only a moment. "You're so beautiful. Have I told you that yet today?"

"Bobby…" she smiled and turned away. At that moment a song began playing on the radio. "Oh, this is one of my favorite songs."

"See…another thing we have in common." Bobby smiled and caressed her leg. "I've never met anyone like you. Do you believe in Fate?" He glanced and saw the quizzical look on her face and chuckled, "No, it's not a line. I really do believe there is someone for everyone. You just have to be open for the opportunity when it presents itself. Think about it…What are the chances that we would both be in the same places in two different states just a week apart?"

_ I didn't do that… _ Cassandra thought. _ He really does like me…He's so handsome… _

"Ya know, when we get back, the club won't be opened yet. It's still too early. Are you going to show me where you live? Or are we just going to sit in an empty bar?" He smiled cunningly when he saw the doubt leave her eyes.

When they arrived, he got out of the car and whispered, "We're here, but give me some time. I've almost gotten her to open up."

He opened the door for her and she led him silently into the club and up to her room. "Well, there isn't much to it," she said as she turned the key in the lock. "I've only been here for a week."

When they were both through the door, Bobby locked it. Without warning he spun her around and pinned her against it, kissing her passionately. He wasn't surprised that she wasn't really fighting him.

She thought he was moving fast but she was in heaven. His attentions were making her feel like she could fly. _ Oohh,…but…Moving too fast. _

Coming up for air, he panted, "Cassandra, I love_… whoa boy, hold that thought _…kissing you," and began a new onslaught of kisses and caresses. He had to hold back the cringe he felt from his own guilt and hearing Kitty gasp over the com. _ Oscar…just think 'Oscar' _

She had to slow this down. _ What would he do if he knew…everything? _ Cassandra thought for a while. _ If he really loves me, it'll be ok. But if he doesn't…can I control him . _Closing her eyes and trying to think clearly as he kissed her neck, she sent…

Bobby slowed down his ministrations then stopped completely. He turned and walked further into the room. "It's a really nice place but it's getting warm. Mind if I open a window?"

"No, not at all," she smiled satisfied with herself.

A cool breeze rushed in and whipped Bobby in the face. _ Hey…did she just turn me off? _He took a deep breath to clear his mind.

Cassandra came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Pressing herself against his back and letting her hands play across his muscular chest, she listened to his heart beat…fast. "Remember that girl you told me about. The one I recognized from the wedding. You said she was mean to your friend Katie."

Bobby turned in her arms and leaned against the window sill, putting his arms around her waist. "Yeah, her name is Shalimar."

"Well…" her smile was altogether different than before. "I have something to tell you about her."

_ Jackpot _ Bobby thought. _ You guys better be listening. _

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: I have been rereading the story and have found editing mistakes in chapters I have already posted. Please accept my apologies. I've told you that editing is very important to me and then I go and let stupid mistakes pass. Thank you for the reviews. I have a number of chapters that are ready,(I hope) for posting so I wil be putting up a few at a time. Please read and review each. I'd like to hear your thoughts on each chapter.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 17

"I told you that I recognized her at the grocery store from the wedding. Well, the truth is…I recognized her at the wedding from a…school we both attended when we were little."

"Really? Oh…Well…I guess I really put my foot in it." Bobby looked down in shame. "I…um…I hope you're not mad at me for trashing your friend." He loosened his hold on her.

"Hey, don't worry about that. She's not really my friend. I mean…I thought she was…" Cassandra detached herself from Bobby and moved to the small sofa. "When we were little I used my powers to visit her. We weren't allowed to…visit each other for real. I was…uh…younger than she was. We were in a sort of boarding school."

Bobby moved to sit beside her, reached for her hands and began a gentle caress.

"Well, anyway, life around there wasn't very pleasant. They didn't like mutants. So, like I said, I used my powers to visit her in the evenings. We became friends…so I thought...but then she...got out." Cassandra eyes became distant as she began to relive the memories. "I thought she would come back for me." Her voice took on a bitter tone. "I waited for her. I convinced myself that she would come any day…She never did. I lived there until I was 18. When I got out, I tried to find her. I wanted to know why she left me there. But I couldn't and over time I pushed it aside."

Jesse looked at Adam as they all sat in the Helix and listened to the monologue. Brennan stayed at Shalimar's side and just held her hand.

"Then I worked the wedding in New York." Cassandra stood and paced impatiently. "I couldn't believe that after so many years, there she was. I was really in shock. It took me a little while to get over it and get back to work. I mean…all the anger…all the feelings of desertion and loneliness…they hit all at once. I was furious…and she just sat there, laughing with her friends and dancing with her _husband_." Her voice began to strain as she tried to keep from yelling. "She had it all…she was beautiful…obviously had a great life and on top of that…a husband…a husband. What did I have? Nothing."

"Hey…come on," Bobby soothed as he stopped her pacing and led her back to be seated with him on the sofa. "I think you're beautiful."

Cassandra smiled at his charm but then continued a little less animatedly. "I had to do something,…right? I couldn't just let her go again. So I decided to use my powers to track her."

"Wow, you can do that? How?" Bobby played the amazed devotee.

"I can tag a person's mind. Then I can follow them. It's sort of like a tracer."

"So have you tagged me?" he whispered with a wiggle of his brow.

"No, Bobby. As I recall you came back to the club on your own." She almost laughed when he raised both hands in surrender.

"I was then able to find her mind from anywhere. I let her see me as she did years ago. It freaked her out in the beginning."

"Her? Freaked?…That must have been cool."

"Well, it didn't last long. I finally told her to meet me here."

"Really, I guess you wanted to finally ask her why she left you."

"No, I…wanted to turn the tables on her and…" Cassandra looked carefully into Bobby's eyes as she whispered, "make her pay."

Bobby knew it was coming. He cautiously kept up his interested appearance. "Cassandra, what did you do to her?" His voice was almost filled with amusement.

She was please with his lack of reaction to her news. "I projected to her like when we were kids. This time I convinced her that she was really ugly and that she had been lying to everyone around her. I showed her that I was her only friend and that I forgave her leaving me so long ago."

"So that's why she didn't come to Jesse's today. She's somewhere, hiding out because she thinks she's ugly." Bobby smirked. "It's about time her outside matches her inside."

"I did more than that." Cassandra smiled obviously proud of herself. "I locked her in a room in the basement."

"What? No way. She's a feral…and strong, too. There's no way she'll let you keep her trapped.

"Yes, I did it. She's not even trying to escape. She can't."

"What did you do? Handcuff her to a chair?"

"No, I didn't have to. I just projected to her a situation that was hopeless to escape, so she doesn't even try."

"What about someone finding her? The way I see it, her husband is the over possessive type. He wouldn't like it if she just didn't come home one night."

"He'll never find her, don't worry."

"But one of her friends is a psionic. Wouldn't she be able to find her like you did?"

"No way. I thought of that, too. I projected a wall around her mind. She believes it's there so now she keeps it up herself."

"Oh, this is too sweet," Bobby remarked with double meaning to both Cassandra and his friends in the Helix. "Can I see her?" he decided the time was right.

"Well…" Cassandra hesitated and looked away.

_ Pour it on thick, Iceman. _ he thought as he moved closer to her. "Oh, Baby, come on. Let's just take a peek." He began kissing her neck. "Then we can come back up here and talk about what else you can project into her mind." He passionately kissed her lips. "Or we could just see what I could project into your mind." He saw the question pass over her face. With all the desire he could muster he seduced, "I can be very persuasive."

"All right," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Let's get down there," Adam said. "Brennan, stay here with Shalimar. Jesse, you hang back and come down after she does. I don't want her to project a distraction and get away. Lisa, please stay up near the bar. You'll be safe. Evie and I will be waiting in the rot gut room. Bob, give us just enough time to get into position. Let's go."

Bobby deepened the kiss and held on as long as he could. After about three minutes he broke their kiss but didn't release her. "Mmm, that's too good. Let's go so we can get back up here."

Cassandra quietly led him down to the basement. Once there she turned and spoke quietly. "She'll probably freak and try to hide. She won't want you to see her, so this visit may be short."

Bobby leaned her up against the door. "The shorter the better," he moved in, impatiently and kissed her again.

Jesse was standing, hidden in the stairwell and saw everything. He sighed and shook his head.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 18

Cassandra recovered from their kiss and turned to open the door. Walking in she called, "Shalimar, come out. I have someone here who wants to see you."

Adam and Evie moved out from behind a tall stack of boxes. "Shalimar isn't here anymore," Adam stated. "I'm going to help her get over whatever it is you did to her."

"What?" Cassandra turned quickly to see the sadness on Bobby's face.

Bobby just turned them so he was between her and Adam. "Cassandra, I'm sorry. But we can't…"

Before he had a chance to finish she was projecting. Bobby turned abruptly and squared his shoulders to Adam. "Leave us alone."

_Bobby?_ Evie suddenly appeared in his mind. Her fear of his being compromised was quickly allayed when she saw him wink both mentally and physically.

Adam saw it, too, when he tried to sidestep Bobby. He noticed when Bobby pulled the girl protectively under his arm. Adam faced them both. "Cassandra, I'm Adam Kane. I can help you, too…if you'll let me."

"What? No! I don't need help. I can help myself." She closed her eyes and projected fire in Adam's mind. Smiling when she saw him react and back away, she grabbed Bobby's hand and turned out of the room locking the door behind them.

Evie had been expecting something and was quick to react. She immediately appeared in her husband's mind and extinguished the flames.

As she turned, Cassandra found their way blocked.

Jesse stood firm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bobby…" from the tone of her voice he knew what she wanted.

"Jesse, cousin…" Bobby smiled then walked closer to him and kept his voice low. "Let Adam and Evie out. I've got her."

Cassandra watched as Jesse silently moved around them and toward the door. "No!"

Jesse began squirming and swatting the air around him. "Bees…" he yelled strained by his efforts.

"Cassandra, don't. Let him go." Bobby rushed to her side and took her gently by the shoulders. "This has to stop."

"What?…Stop?…No! They took Shalimar. We have to find her."

"No, Cassandra. Listen to me. You're mad at Shal because she left you in the institution." Bobby saw the shock on her face. "Yes, I knew all about it. I'm sorry I deceived you. But it wasn't her fault. You said that you were never allowed together. She really didn't know you. To her you were really only an imaginary friend."

"No! You're lying. What would you know about it?" Fury at his deceptions began to filter into her voice.

Guilt was beginning to fall but he had to keep strong. "I didn't know Shal back then but Jesse did. Let him go and he can tell you everything he knows."

"No! I can't. I won't!" She turned and headed for the stairs.

Bobby gently took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, thankful that she didn't pull away. "Cassandra, you're a wonderful girl but this thing…it's ruining you. The revenge feels good now but what happens when the feeling gets old." Bob spoke as fast as he could. "What were you gonna do with Shalimar? Keep her locked up for the rest of her life? What's that do to you? You would be as much a prisoner to that life as she would be." He could see that she was finally thinking things through. "Listen, you're smart. You're adventurous. Do you want to work clearing tables for the rest of your life; tied to this place because you're holding a misplaced grudge? Let Jesse go. Please…"

Cassandra closed her eyes and turned toward the man with the flailing arms.

In only seconds, Jesse stopped swatting air and fell against the wall. "Thanks," he panted heavily, then reached for the lock on the door.

Adam and Evie immerged from the room wondering at the sight. Jesse looked like he had just run the mile in under 2 minutes and Cassandra was crying into Bobby's chest as he held her in comfort. They wondered as they saw Bobby hold up a hand to still them.

"Cassandra," Bobby soothed, "Adam is the one who took Shal in after she escaped from the institution."

She turned with red teary eyes to look at the older man. "She didn't know me?"

"She was hurt and didn't trust me at first. She didn't talk to me a whole lot."

"But she did talk to me." Jesse had managed to stop his pounding heart and lungs. "I was younger and she didn't consider me a threat. In the beginning we would sit up at night and talk for hours. She told me about you. She told me about the stories you used to make up. She loved those times with you. They had her sedated most of the time so she thought that it was the medication that helped her to imagine you. She thought the reason she didn't see you anymore was because she had come to live with Adam and he'd gotten all the meds out of her. She was safe and didn't need the make-believe anymore. She said she missed you."

"But she didn't remember me." Cassandra sniffed.

"That would be my fault." Adam began to explain. "She would hardly let me near her in the beginning. I finally had to resort to memory blocks in order to help her at all. Over time we partially reconstructed her memory. The time she spent at the institution was so painful for her that we never full released those memories. You were in the part that stayed hidden."

"I guess I opened everything up for her now," Casssandra sadly came into understanding. "I thought she just left me there. I was so mad."

"We understand…" Adam looked at his family then back to the young woman. "Shalimar will understand, too. But you have to release her. Will you do that?"

Cassandra looked from face to face then nodded and lowered her head in shame.

"Adam, I need to go into her mind to get the walls down. But I'm worried that it'll be too much for her when she wakes up and…remembers everything." Evie's face betrayed her real concern.

Adam knew she was understating the situation. "Can you go in and make it all a bad dream?"

Evie nodded, "Yes, of course, but…"

"I know. We'll have to deal with the nightmares." He looked around again. He saw Cassandra's shame, Bobby's sympathy but most of all, Jesse's understanding. Jesse had been there and done that before. "There's no other way, Jess. Brennan will need your help." He watched Jesse nod in sad agreement. "Let's go back to Lisa's room."

He watched as they all ascended the stairs ahead of him.

_Evie, let Lisa know, please._ Quietly into his ring he asked Brennan to bring Shalimar.

Lisa was a little shocked to hear a voice in her head but she recovered quickly and followed her instructions.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 19

Shalimar lay motionless on Lisa's sofa. In her unnatural sleep her face was peaceful and calm, in sharp contrast to her physical appearance. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and what little make up was left on her face was streaked and dotted from all the crying.

Lisa anticipated some needs and met Brennan when he got to her room. She put a pillow under her head when he laid her down and covered her with a clean, soft blanket. It broke her heart to see her in this condition. She smiled at Brennan when she saw him take the warm wash cloth she offered. She marveled at his tenderness as he began to lovingly caress his wife's face.

Adam and Jesse walked in first. They explained what they were going to do, then called for the others to come in.

Evie knelt beside the couch and took Shalimar's hand. Closing her eyes she probed into her mind. _The walls were there but with the sedation, didn't seem as strong. Being unconscious meant that Shal's mind didn't have to actively reinforce the walls. Taking a deep breath, both in her mind and visibly in her body, Evie pushed past the walls and looked for Shalimar. Remembering a technique, Charles had shown her one time, she closed her eyes and drew on the consciousness she felt all around her. When the feelings coalesced to one point in front of her she opened her eyes again and saw Shalimar crouched on the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her head was down on her knees and she was shaking. Evie tried calling to her but she didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. Closing her eyes again, she looked for someone else._

Standing in the room in silence everyone waited as calmly as they could for Evie to work. Her sudden movement caught everyone's attention. Without opening her eyes, she raised her arm up and extended a hand to Cassandra.

Looking up momentarily to Bobby, who hadn't left her side, she saw him give a small smile and nod. She turned back and took Evie's hand as she closed her eyes.

_Cassandra found herself once again in a very familiar place and watched as Evie walked up to her. _

"_You need to release her, now. I can't get her to hear me."_

_Cassandra walked over to the frightened figure and knelt in front of her. "Shalimar…" She tried to smile when the woman looked up._

"_Cassie? You came back. I knew you would." Shalimar uncurled and threw her arms around her. "You know you're the only friend I've got in the whole world."_

"_No, Shal. I have to tell you something." Cassie turned and looked uncertainly at Evie. She saw the woman nod then turned to continue. "Shalimar, I have to go away now. I won't be coming back."_

"_No, you can't leave me alone…" Shalimar began to cry and held her tighter._

"_Hey, listen," Cassie finally hugged Shalimar back. "I would never leave you alone. You have a wonderful family and friends who love you very much. Since I've been back, I've been in the way. They need you, Shal. Your husband needs you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I hope one day you'll forgive me." Cassie pulled away from Shalimar who was beginning to sob. When Cassie reached out to remove the tag she placed in Shal's mind she disappeared._

Moving away from Evie, Cassie looked around in tears, then ran out and to her own room.

"I'll go," Lisa whispered and followed her out.

Shalimar's mind wasn't nearly as quiet as the room her body was in. _As soon as the tag was removed and Cassie was gone, images of all sorts mixed together. Good memories and bad collided and twisted. The distortion swept over Shal's entire mind. She screamed at the onslaught of surreal visions that seemed to taunt her. Orderlies approaching her with syringes and whips. A little girl crying after her father as he walked away from her, leaving her in the unfriendly hands of institution security. Adam yelling at her to do better and work harder. Other children cowering in fear. Jesse laughing at her. _

_Evie saw disjointed images flying all around her. She moved quickly to her side. "Shalimar!" she yelled. "Shalimar, look at me!" Evie shook the screaming woman until she complied. "Look at me!..."_

"_Evie…oh Evie…it's so terrible…get me out…you have to get me out…"_

"_Shalimar, it's ok. None of this is real…It's all a bad dream…"_

_The images faded slightly. Shalimar looked around in panic. "Brennan…no, Brennan, don't!"_

TBC

Now what would life be like if I ended it all now with Shalimar **_safely_** back in her husband's arms? There is so much more to suffer through…I mean…do. (No, I'm not really evil. I just have so much more in my head. My real life is so mundane that this is my only excitement. I love to live vicariously in my world. Rest assured there is always a happy ending.)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 20

_Evie turned and saw an image of Brennan. He was looking directly at Shalimar. Anger was rolling off him in waves as lightning played in both his hands. Quickly she turned around and shook Shalimar hard. "No, Shalimar! Look at me! It's not real! Do you hear me! It's not real!" She glanced back over her shoulder just as Brennan took a firm stand. Increasing the energy in his hands he flung both out toward them. Shalimar pulled from her hands and fell to the floor screaming. Rushing to her again she fought to get her full attention. When finally she had it, she looked deeply into her eyes and implanted what was necessary for Shalimar to be able to deal with everything that happened…temporarily. Inducing a deeper sleep, Evie sighed and left her mind._

Adam watched as she lowered her head and began to rise. He moved to her side and helped her up.

"I did what I could," she whispered. Turning to Brennan she took his hand. "She'll be ok. It'll take some work but she's strong and we'll all be there."

Cassie sat in her room, painfully aware of the trouble she caused. "I'll pack up and be out by morning."

"You don't have to do that," Lisa tried.

"Yes, I do. It'll be better for Shalimar if there's no chance of her seeing me."

"What will you do?" As Lisa spoke, Adam walked in.

"Oh, I've been able to survive this long. I'll find another city far from here and a job to occupy my time. Maybe I'll even go back to school, take a couple of courses. Who knows?"

"Thank you," he said. "I can take care of Shalimar, now."

"When you get the chance, will you tell her that, for what it's worth, I'm sorry?"

Adam smiled and nodded. "It's worth a lot. When the time came to make a decision, you made the right one."

By early evening, as the sedative began to wear off, Shalimar began to toss. Moaning and mumbling, she began turning her head back and forth.

Brennan sat in the chair beside his wife. He felt helpless and desperately needed to feel like he was doing something to help her. The only idea he could come up with was to read to her. He knew how much she loved to hear his voice as he read poetry and those quiet times were some of their most precious. After a while of reading he began to doze. When her tossing and mumbling became more active, he awoke. By her side in an instant, he touched her face and tried to gently soothe her with his voice. To his shock the opposite occurred. With each passing second as he tried to wake her she became more uncontrollable. He called out for Adam. Just as the others rushed into the lab her eyes opened wide and she screamed in fright.

Shalimar screamed at the sight of him reaching out and grabbing her. Without reasonable thought, her instincts took over and her eyes glowed. With a hiss she pushed away from him with such force as she sprang back that he was pushed across the room. There she stayed, far opposite her attacker, crouched and ready to defend herself again.

Adam and Jesse preceded the girls and Bobby in the room. They watched as Brennan sailed passed them and Shalimar scurried in the opposite direction. With only a glance between them they knew exactly what needed to be done. Adam looked at Jesse with heaviness in his eyes. Jesse just nodded and turned.

Adam and Evie rushed to Brennan's side as he was trying to shake the daze from hitting the wall…hard. "Easy, Brennan," Adam warned.

"Shalimar,…what happened?" He tried to stand but was stopped by both husband and wife as Evie checked for broken bones. He turned a very deep scowl on them.

"No broken bones," she whispered. "I didn't think I'd find any. I know that no matter what, she couldn't really hurt you." Evie smiled as her hands shimmered around his head.

Brennan closed his eyes as he felt Evie's healing take away the stinging after-affects. When he felt whole again he stood and nodded affectionately to her. He quickly found that though she smiled up at him she wouldn't let him pass. "Evie?"

"I'm sorry, Brennan," was all she offered.

Confused, he looked across the room and watched as his best friend carefully and very slowly approached his wife.

Jesse moved as slowly as he could, continually whispering calmly to her. He was only about halfway to her when she jumped further back. He turned and noticed Brennan on his feet. Thankful that he was ok, Jesse turned to continue. He noticed that Shalimar's full attention was on her husband though the look in her eyes was anything but loving.

Brennan called out to her but she growled and looked around frantically. She was scared…and she was trapped.

Jesse tried to get closer but stopped to mass just in time as a scanner was thrown at his head.

Bobby grabbed Kitty and pulled her back as she instinctively gasped and stepped toward her husband.

Adam and Evie both put hands on Brennan and braced themselves to hold him back.

Adam turned to the couple at the door. "Bob, get Kitty out of here."

_"Kitty, go. Jesse will be ok."_ Evie's voice was calming in her mind. Still fearful for everyone, Kitty let Bobby guide her.

Evie turned her face upward. "Brennan, you have to come out with me," Evie linked her arm in his and took his hand. "I'll try to explain, but we have to leave now."

"What? No! She's my wife. I'm not leaving her." He again tried to step passed Evie but she pulled with strength that defied her petite stature. Brennan was spun around in mid step.

"Brennan, I know this is hard but you have to try and understand…Look at her…That's not your Shalimar…At least not right now. She's afraid, Brennan…afraid…of you." The look of shock and anguish in his eyes broke her heart. "I'm sorry…come with me…come on. I'll try to explain. Adam and Jesse will take care of her." With a heavy heart and a firm grip she led him out of the lab.

Jesse watched as Brennan walked out. When Brennan had completely disappeared from view he turned and could see Shalimar visibly relax. Though her defenses weren't completely down, they were relaxed enough that he knew he could talk to her and she would understand. "Shalimar," he called to her gently. "Shalimar, it's me…Jesse." Slowly he began moving toward her once more. "Shalimar, let's talk. Can we do that?" He watched as she stiffened again and growled in disapproval and warning. When he turned, he noticed Adam moving closer to the computers.

Adam heard the sound as well and immediately froze. Moving only his eyes to meet Jesse's he considered the situation for a moment. "Jess," he whispered.

"Adam, she's really bad off. I don't think it was ever this bad years ago. Leave us alone. I'll run the scan after I get her calmed down a bit."

Adam nodded in agreement and silently placed a syringe on the table. He knew by the look in Jesse's eyes that he understood what it was for. He just hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. After a heart broken look at his daughter, setting the locks on delay, he turned and walked out of the lab.

Jesse watched Adam walk out and heard the lock click. He turned back to the wild eyed confused woman in the corner. His heart twisted in pain as his mind took him back years to a time when he had first come to live in Sanctuary and it was only the three of them. Life was hard for two teenage mutants who were rejected by their families. Love and trust were not easily bestowed. It was a miracle that they had both somehow been able to trust Adam enough to let him into their lives. He remembered being so young and afraid when he moved in with them. Adam tried the best he could to befriend them both but Jesse remembered the hours he would spend silently in his room trying not to cry. More often than not he would fail only to have Shalimar noiselessly appear by his side. He quickly learned to read her moods and knew when she, too, would cave in to the wild emotions she tried to rein. They spent most of their evening and night hours talking…or crying. She was always there for him. He was always there for her and in the process a bond of trust grew between them. A bond that they both knew could never be broken. A bond he hoped he could now rely on to pull her back to him from the depths of the prison in her mind.

This time it would be harder. _Think Jess…I have to calm her down but how? She's really afraid this time. I don't think I've ever seen her, this terrified. The last thing I want to have to do is sedate her but her feral side is wild…wild…afraid…trapped…that's it._ Jesse prayed this would work. Slowly he stepped back and made his way to one of the med beds in the lab, the one farthest from Shalimar. Sitting on the bed he made himself as comfortable as he could. Without looking back at her again he waited…and waited…and waited…there was nothing else to be done now. It was her move.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 21

In the computer center, Brennan paced. "I don't understand. How is he just sitting there, going to help her more than me?" Adam had turned on the internal security monitors that were linked to every room in Sanctuary. From there they could watch whatever would happen.

"Brennan, please try to understand." Evie implored. "She's afraid of you. I know it hurts but you can't help her…not right now."

"But why would she be afraid of me? I've **_never_**…would never give her any reason to be! She knows that!"

"Brennan, sit down," Adam ordered. He knew he had to be strong with him right now. Nothing pained him more than to see his family hurting. Physical pain he knew he could heal and they all were strong enough to deal with…but emotional…sometimes it seemed insurmountable. He sadly looked around the room.

Kitty looked up from the sleeping child in her arms. She was the newest member of this team. In the time she'd spent getting to know the man who would be her husband and his family she had come to know that no matter what she could trust Adam. Though worry for Shalimar and Brennan was in her eyes, she also tried to convey her confidence in him.

Bobby sat on the sofa rocking Nadene as she whimpered, sensing the fear around her. Adam knew Bobby's concern for his friends was there and he was grateful for the young man's help in soothing the toddler.

As he watched Brennan reluctantly oblige his request, Adam began speaking softly. "Shalimar is in a very fragile state. She's got everything twisted around right now. For a feral who relies on instinct there could be nothing worse." He turned and leaned on the computer counter as he spoke. "What I have to tell you now is very painful both to say and to hear. But it will make the situation a little more understandable." He took a deep breath and began. "When she first came out of the institution she was so afraid of everyone that I was surprised she even followed me home. The time spent there was more than traumatizing. The drugs they'd given her didn't do anything to suppress her developing powers. She was young and very frightened. When she would react they'd give her more drugs. When the drugs didn't work they tried restraints. Then she began breaking out of the restraints. They turned to beating her. After a few beatings, she submitted out of terror. Then some of the orderlies began tormenting her. They would try to agitate her just to beat her again." He paused momentarily to send an apologetic glance as Kitty gasped in shock of the story. He noticed Brennan was breathing heavily and in pain for the parts of his wife's past he'd never known about. "Her powers were emerging at an incredible rate. She was also developing into a young woman. By the time she was 14, she was very beautiful…and very deadly. One night, one of the orderlies decided…to take advantage of her." Adam nearly choked on the words.

Evie, seated beside Brennan, grabbed his wrists as his hands lifted with tendrils of his rising fury.

Adam sadly watched his son try and restrain, then continued. "He convinced one of the others to stand guard at the door while he went in. Her senses alerted her and she was awake before he closed the door behind him. She watched in terror as he…stripped and told her…what he was going to do, threatening her with the worst beating if she didn't do everything he told her." The anger that Adam alone carried all these years was now slipping his control as he cut open long covered hurts for one who trusted him with her life. "She cowered in a corner and pulled the blanket tightly around herself as a shield while fighting the urges she felt. When he reached for her and pulled the blanket away, she began to go feral. He laughed at her and tried to pull her nightgown off."

The muscles in Brennan's jaw rippled with tightness as his hands tightened on Evie's hand when she reached to comfort him. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

Evie could feel his temper getting the best of him as his agony-filled eyes silently begged her to help him. She touched her free hand to his cheek and looked into his eyes sending him the added strength he needed to be able to endure this.

Adam noticed and was grateful as he pushed on. "He trapped her and had her terrified. Completely feral, she attacked. He was dead in seconds. When his friend came in because of the noise, she attacked and killed him, too. Grabbing her clothes, she made her escape." He watched Brennan sigh in relief. "I found her a week later,…cold,…hungry and frightened of the world. I kept my distance and tried to take care of her. After about three weeks, she let me get close enough to scan her. I couldn't actually touch her until after the first two months. During that time I found that we wouldn't get anywhere with her mind in the condition it was in so I told her I could take the pain away. I brought in a psionic I had worked with before and knew I could trust. We told Shalimar that she was here to help me with my work. Whenever Shalimar was close enough, the psionic would enter her mind, unobtrusively. After about a week of contact she had an elaborate maze of blocks and triggers set up. All she needed was an extended point of contact for the final establishment. While Shalimar slept one night, she finished her work and walked me through the stages her memories would be released in. The next morning, Shalimar was like a new person. The fear and pain were gone. She was a happy teenager. It was like all her time in the institution never really happened, or so I thought…I wanted her to have some time to be happy…so I didn't start her memory recovery right away. I actually didn't start for about a year and a half. By then, Jesse had joined us. They were close. She sensed his hurts and made it her business to be his personal Florence Nightingale. By the time he finally began to settle in and get comfortable with us, they were inseparable. The only thing they did alone was shower." Adam turned to Kitty and saw her small smile. "It wasn't until after we began her sessions that I found out that she had actually retained more memory than I had thought and that she would often talk things out with Jesse. That's when I first realized how truly strong a woman she was. We began the memory reconstruction and nightmares began. Every night for a month she screamed as recurring memories tore open the pain of the past. During that time, I couldn't get anywhere near her. The memories of the night she broke out focused her fear of men on me. It was clear that during the day she was battling in her mind to overcome the irrational fear. We had had a good relationship and she trusted me. The nightmares threatened that relationship as she tried to deny their affects on her. In the middle of the night, while she screamed and cried, I couldn't stand outside the door of her room without making it worse. Her feral side became wildly uncontrollable…Jesse seemed to be an exception." Adam turned to see Jesse and Shalimar on the screen. "I don't know if was their bond or his age but she was different around him. He never feared the feral. Regardless of Shalimar's condition, he would rush to her side and in a matter of minutes had her in his arms letting her cry herself back to sleep. Afterwards I'd find him crying into his pillow for all the hurt she was going through." Adam slowly turned back.

Brennan watched the monitor with tears having broken his control over them. His heart ached to know the pain of her past…the pain that she, now, was reliving. Back then he wasn't around to comfort her. He wanted to be the one to hold her, now; comfort her, defend her and give her the shoulder to cry on. He was her husband. He was her alpha male. "Why…" he choked. "Why is she afraid of me? It should be me in the lab with her right now."

"Brennan, she's not rejecting you. It's just that she's confused right now. When I was in her mind the onslaught of images was overwhelming. I know they were misconstructed…chaotic. I saw images from the institution and images from here at home all jumbled together." Evie softly tried to explain that which she felt, but knew was completely illogical. "She was convinced that you would be angry at her for the fairytale she had supposedly duped you with. That image of you being angry carried over stronger than any of the others I'd seen. It was the one thing she feared the most. She didn't want to lose you." Evie held his hands firmly in hers; again trying to convey the strength he needed "Right now, the attack and the beatings don't mean that much to her. Having you not love her, is her worst nightmare. But…somehow…that's been warped into an irrational fear of you."

"Look…" Adam directed their attention to the monitor. "Jesse played her strength. He knows her strongest, most basic feeling for him is protection. He sat and waited her out. Now she's coming to him." They watched as Shalimar slowly made her way to Jesse's side. Slowly she climbed up on the bed beside him.

Jesse was careful not to move. She was almost to him. He needed her to abandon her fear of him and trust that he would take care of her. He knew she knew that, in the rational part of her mind, but now with all the fears and pain confusing her, he also knew she didn't know where to turn.

Shalimar was still in complete feral mode. Rationality was lost. Confusion, fear and pain were all she could see. _ Tired…so tired, _ she thought to herself. _ Jesse… protection…calm…quiet…rest…comfort…sleep _ Like a cat she crawled atop the bed beside him. Slowly, cautiously, she inched closer. Silently, she curled next to him and laid her head in his lap. Gratefully, she began to relax as he softly petted her and ran his fingers over her hair and back. Slowly her feral side receded and she began to think a little clearer. "Jesse," she sniffed as the tears began to come.

"It's ok, Shal. I'm here." He touched her shoulders and slowly moved her into his arms.

"I'm…scared, Jess."

"I know…me too."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 22

"What's happening to me? Why…?" she couldn't finish as the sobs began.

Jesse soothed her as best he could. "I don't know, Shal, but it's ok. We'll get through it, together, just like always." Gently he reclined them both on the bed and held her as she cried.

Brennan stood in frustration. He couldn't stand to just sit and watch while his wife was in so much pain…knowing she wouldn't let him near her. "I have to do something. Adam, what can I do?"

"There isn't anything…yet. Once we get her settled enough to deal with, I'll call Charles and Jean. They'll be able to sort out the confusion that's keeping her from thinking clearly. When they're done, we'll deal with the memories. At least then she'll be dealing with the facts and not the twisted nightmare." Adam looked directly at Brennan with as much confidence as he could muster. "She'll be able to accept our support and…you'll have your wife back. Until then…" Adam turned back to the monitor with an intense feeling of sorrow at having to watch his children have to go through this…again. "We leave them alone…for as long as they need." With tears conquering his control, Adam quickly left and headed for his room.

Kitty and Bobby silently took the sleeping babies in their arms to their rooms leaving Evie with a pacing Brennan.

"Brennan," Evie whispered.

Brennan stopped in front of the monitor. He watched his wife crying…in bed…in the arms…of another man.

"Brennan," Evie whispered again, "you know that's not how it is."

"Don't read me right now, Evie." Brennan snapped as he closed his eyes tightly and gripped the edge of the counter. "I can't control what you'll see."

"I'm not reading you, Brennan. I don't have to." She walked up to him and gently reached for his shoulders. "Come and sit down." Guiding him back to the sofa she sat beside him as he laid his head against the back.

Breathing deeply to control his voice, he conceded, "I really don't think that. I know better. I've never been jealous of their bond. It's just that…" his voice cracked. With the last of his strength, he sighed, "She's been through so much…" Brennan couldn't hold back anymore. The floodgates burst open and he put up his hands to cover his face.

Evie pulled his hands away and brought him to her shoulder as he began to sob. Crying with him she soothed, "She'll be ok, Brennan." She held him for a few minutes until the torrents had passed. "That's better. Now look…" she directed his attention to the screen as he wiped his eyes to focus. "They're both asleep. Give them some time to rest. I'll keep Shalimar sleeping for the night. Then we'll take care of her. We won't let her stay in this pain, alone…You know that. Very soon she'll be in your arms. I promise." Evie wiped a stray tear from his cheek and kissed him. Standing she smiled as he squeezed her hand in silent gratitude.

When she was gone he fell back into the sofa once again and just numbly stared at the ever blurring monitor.

Evie checked on the rest then headed toward her room. Before entering she took a deep breath and prayed for yet a little more strength. When she entered, the room was dark but she could feel right where he was. Slowly she walked toward him. She knew there were only a very few situations that would put him in this condition. The pain and sorrow that emanated from him were heavy.

Adam put his drink down and stood silently as his wife approached. Words were unnecessary. He enveloped her in his embrace and immediately felt the strength and love he so desperately needed. There they remained until he was able to stand on his own again and be the husband,…the father,…the leader they all needed.

Bobby called home. He knew Jubes would be waiting. He only wished he could report the mission over and everyone well. It wasn't until she answered her phone and he heard her voice that he realized just how much this mission had affected him. He tried hard not to let her hear his tears. "Hey, Baby…yeah…it's over…Well, we got her back…No, she's healthy…but…there were some problems…You know nothing's easy when there's a psionic involved…Adam is confident that she'll be ok. Don't worry… Listen, when I get back…can we…um…I need to talk for a while…yeah…I'm fine…I just want to spend time alone with you…Great…I love you, too…ok, Bye."

Two hours later, Jesse began to wake up. Immediately he was aware of where he was and who he was with. Gently he lifted his head and began to untangle himself from the woman in his arms. He stood near the bed and looked at her face. She looked so peaceful. She always did when she slept. It always amazed him, knowing the torment inside. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he turned, he noticed Adam and Evie standing at the door waiting for him to unlock it.

Evie noticed his hesitation to let them in. _Jesse, don't worry. I'll keep her asleep. She'll never know Adam was in the room._

He unlocked the door and watched as they approached. "I'm sorry. She's just so terrified this time."

"It's ok, Jess," Evie soothed.

"You did a good job," Adam placed a proud hand on his shoulder. "You're the only one who had any chance of getting her to calm down."

"How's Brennan?" Jesse's sadness deepened as he saw Adam shake his head and walk away.

"He's holding on as best he can," Evie spoke up. "Go and get some rest. You'll need to be here when she wakes up."

Jesse walked out of the lab and toward the computer center. He saw Brennan with his eyes closed and his head back on the sofa. Silently he turned to walk out.

"Don't go, Jess," Brennan called to him.

"Brennan, I just wanted to…" Jesse watched as Brennan lifted his head and twisted out the stiffness.

"You don't have to…" Brennan stood and faced him. "I understand." He turned to the monitor and watched as Adam and Evie scanned and fussed over her. "I just don't get where the fear of me came in." In frustration he punched the counter, the bang echoing through their silent home. "It's just…so wrong." He hung his head, again fighting to rein in the tears.

"Hey, it's just the confusion. She's so confused she can hardly control her mutation. It's like it's on overdrive. But you know how strong she is. She'll be ok, Bren." Jesse put his hand on Brennan's back.

Slowly Brennan turned, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know." He reached out for Jesse's hand. "Thanks…For everything." They embraced.

Jesse tried to be strong for his friend. He knew the man was worried and exhausted. "Evie's gonna keep her out for the night. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow she'll need us…both." He was glad Brennan didn't argue as he led him toward the stairs.

Kitty quietly watched as Jesse walked into their room. In silence he walked into the bathroom. She heard the shower begin.

Very rarely did Jesse spend more than 10 minutes in the shower. Twenty minutes later he walked out and put on his sleeping pants. With heavy steps and a heavier heart he crawled into bed beside his wife. He looked into her eyes and tried to speak. Nothing would come out. He had spent his strength, every ounce. He fought the anger and the anxiety and now there was nothing left; nothing but tears. He dropped his head onto her chest. Though he was older and stronger now, the tears still came; not in the sobs of his youth, but tears just the same…silent…dripping…painful.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 23

The next morning, Adam decided he wasn't going to let her suffer any longer than absolutely necessary. He called Charles and arranged their trip to the mansion. As soon as they could get there, Charles and Jean would be waiting. He laid out the plan as everyone was in the kitchen. "We have to go separately. Scott's bringing the Blackbird. Jesse and Shalimar will have to travel alone."

"But why do we have to wake her up at all?" Brennan tried. "Can't you sedate her and leave her in peace?" He was happy to know that she'd gotten more rest than he had. At least unconscious she wasn't in constant fear…and not afraid of him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Evie tried to be gentle. "It may scare her more to suddenly wake up and realize she's not at home."

"This is the best way," Adam concluded. "I want to at least try to give her the chance to willingly allow us to help her. I don't want Charles to have to force his way into her mind."

"What if she panics while on the Helix?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'll put the Helix on autopilot and concentrate on keeping her calm." Jesse turned to see the distance in Brennan's eyes.

"Scott will be here in about an hour," Adam checked his watch. "Pack light. We all go and we all come home." He looked around the kitchen and waited just a moment for any last minute questions then turned and walked out.

Everyone went to their rooms to pack and get ready to go. Brennan packed a bag for Shalimar. He made sure to put in her favorite perfume and most comfortable nightgown. Having a few special things, he hoped, would bring her a little comfort…even if he couldn't.

Forty-five minutes later, Adam passed the lab and noticed Brennan standing beside Shalimar. He watched for a moment then silently passed on.

Brennan couldn't stay away from her. He had to touch her…hold her hand…just be near her. It was killing him to have to keep his distance. He hoped that Evie had her out well enough that she wouldn't sense him. She didn't seem to react when he walked to her side. She didn't flinch when his fingers feathered over her cheeks and lips. "Shalimar,…" he whispered. "Shalimar, Baby, I miss you so much." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently then held it to his cheek. Tears began again. "I need you. Baby, don't stay away from me. I love you. Please…please, don't be afraid of me. You know I'd die before I would ever hurt you. Come back to me." As he stood by her, Jesse and Evie walked in. Sensing their presence he tried to stifle his tears. He took a deep breath and stood tall.

"Brennan," Evie came to his side. "Scott's here. Adam wants you to head to the Blackbird."

"Don't worry, Bro. I'll take care of her." Jesse winced when Brennan pulled away from the hand on his shoulder. In an instant it was there. Jesse could feel the heat of anger burning from Brennan's eyes when he turned a hard stare at him.

Evie was immediately aware of the tension. With wide and concerned eyes she slowly took one step back.

Jesse lowered his hand and tried to bear the glare his best friend and brother had trained on him. Without reacting or backing down he just stood…waiting…ready to take whatever form Brennan's release would come in.

It seemed an eternity to both Jesse and Evie as they stood with baited breath. In actuality it was only a short moment. Brennan realized what was happening and what he was doing and immediately looked away. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Hey, I know," Jesse really understood. He had been expecting this reaction from the beginning and was proud of Brennan's control. He watched with regret as Brennan silently left the lab.

Evie let out a slow breath and turned to meet Jesse's eyes. Without a word she turned to check Shalimar. When she was satisfied that her friend was physically fine, she went into her mind and released her. Nodding to Jesse, she, too, left for the Blackbird.

Not wanting to frighten her, Jesse stood at a slight distance and watched as Shalimar began to stir.

Images once again began to swirl in her mind. Faces and feelings mixed. Instincts and emotions clashed as she began to have more of a sense of where she was. Smells came alive as she opened her eyes in panic. Jumping from the bed she landed gracefully on the floor about 12 feet from Jesse. Her eyes darted around the lab, searching. She could smell him everywhere…but…_ not here _Shalimar looked at Jesse warily for a moment as she reconciled his presence with her instincts. _ different…not him… _

Jesse stood perfectly still as Shalimar stalked closer to him. He held her feral eyes, knowing she was trying to decide her reaction to him. He was glad it wasn't instant fear. The closer she got the better he felt. _ She's not running…that's good. Gentle…soft…non-threatening… _he reminded himself.

Shalimar moved closer. When she finally was in front of him she reached out slowly and touched his face with her fingertips. She could hear his heartbeat but didn't smell fear on him. She spread her hand against his cheek as he smiled at her. Closing her eyes she fought the images for clarity. When she opened them again they were brown and shining with tears. "Jesse," she whispered.

He slowly opened his arms to her. "Yeah, Shal…it's ok…you're safe." When she fell against him trembling he securely embraced her, letting her feel she could rely on her trust of him. After a few moments, her trembling stopped and she sighed in comfort. "Shalimar, do you remember when we used to go for walks just to get out for a while?" He almost chuckled at the way she nodded against him. For a moment he felt as if he was holding an excited child. "How would you like to go out with me again, only this time we're not going to walk?" Jesse released his hold slightly when he felt her pull away. The look of confusion she gave him was comical and he smiled brightly. "We're older now, remember. I can fly us anywhere. Do you want to go for a ride? It'll be fun." When he saw Shalimar nod and reward his efforts with a small smile, he was so happy he pulled her into a hug and led her out of the lab.

Once out in the halls she clung to him tightly. She could smell **him** but having Jesse close was enough to help her push on. The closer they got to the hangar the tighter her arm curled around Jesse's waist. "It's ok, Shal. I'm here. No one will hurt you."

"**He**…was here. I can almost feel him." Shalimar's eyes turned and she scanned the bay as she whispered.

He knew she was talking about Brennan and was glad Scott had already taken off. It pained Jesse to hear her in such fear of the man he knew meant more to her than her own life. "I'm here. We're alone. Don't worry."

They boarded the Helix and Jesse got the craft into the air. In moments he had the autopilot on and he went to sit with Shalimar. It was only a 45 minute flight so he set the computer to alert him 3 minutes before landing. He spent the time working the conversation around to the fact that they were headed to the mansion. She was nervous but didn't reject the idea.

The Blackbird arrived and Adam immediately went to talk to Charles on the far side of the bay. The teachers had rearranged the schedule and planned an impromptu field trip for the elementary students. Marie and Remy took the children out and weren't expected back until dinner. This year there were only 8 young adults at the high school level. Most had been with the professor for many years and were accustomed to sudden schedule changes. Theirs, however, didn't change much today. They found out that they would just have the company of Mrs. Logan for most all their classes. Important testing had been planned. Ororo decided that she could administer the tests in all the subject areas, until Scott returned. Then the two of them could handle the teens, leaving Jean and the professor to help with Shalimar.

Jubilee waited as the Bird powered down. She had Thomas beside her as he watched for his daddy.

Bobby came out and caught Jubilee as she ran to him. He just hugged her and let his head rest against her neck. "I missed you," was all he could muffle into her hair.

Still in his seat, Brennan turned a worn and haggard look up at the man standing in front of him.

"I'm here," was all Scott said as he placed a warm hand on his shoulder then turned and went to the back of the aircraft.

When Brennan finally had the energy to stand he saw Kitty walking toward the exit. Kitty held Bryan as Brennan dutifully helped her down the ramp. Somewhere low in the back of his mind he bitterly laughed at the idea. _ Well, I guess it's only fair. He has to take care of my wife, so I can at least take care of his. _The thought stabbed like ice in his heart.

Jubilee stepped away from Bobby when Kitty came closer to her. She happily took Bryan into her arms. Turning up to acknowledge the man beside her, the greeting caught in her throat when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Brennan, I…"

"My room ok, Jube…" he asked, detached and distant. When he saw her nod slowly he made haste to exit and find the solitude of a familiar place.

Scott and Evie were the last out. Thomas ran to his aunt Evie as she carried Nadene down the ramp. Scott happily picked up his son and let him welcome his playmate back. "What are we going to do with these two?" Scott laughed as he saw the children pulling on each other.

Adam's com signaled him that the Helix was approaching as he and Charles joined them. "Keep as many eyes on them as possible," came the fatherly response. Adam smiled as he watched them play.

Jean entered the bay and went to welcome her friends. "I hope I haven't missed anything," she smiled as she kissed Nadene.

"Just in time, actually." Charles turned to all. "You had better clear the bay. I do not want Shalimar to react to a crowd upon her arrival."

Within minutes the only ones left waiting were Jean and Evie, sans children, in the open and Charles waiting in the shadows.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 24

Jesse landed the Helix and moved to Shalimar's side before opening the hatch. "Are you ok?"

Hesitantly she nodded as she looked out a port at the two women waiting for her.

"It's only Evie and Jean. They won't hurt you," he assured.

"I know," she whispered as she positioned herself under his arm.

He hugged her to his side and kissed her hair. "I won't leave you." When he felt her nod, he opened the hatch and let her set the pace.

As soon as she was far enough out of the Helix she could feel him again. She froze and turned trembling into Jesse's chest. "He's…here…" she mumbled. "They're…all…here."

The women jumped suddenly when they saw Shalimar's head snap in their direction, eyes aglow and teeth bared. Jean and Evie together tried to read her and…_felt the overwhelming fear. They also felt the strength with which her mind was fighting against her instincts. Amazed and in respectful fear of her power they slowly made their presence known. "Shalimar, it's Jean. Can you see me? Evie's with me. Will you talk to us?" They waited as she slowly walked to them in her mind. Before she made it all the way, she fell to the floor shielding her head with her arms. They watched in terror for her while images once again began an assault as ghostly specters all around her. Images both familiar and foreign passed them bye as they approached their victim. Since their minds were one, Evie instantly and silently conveyed to Jean that information which she could about the images. Most she had seen when she was in Shalimar's mind yesterday. New ones appeared involving members of the other team now. They at once concluded that her surroundings were influencing her visions. Jean looked on in disbelief as members of her family assaulted and tormented their young friend. Just as quickly as the images appeared they disappeared. The women watched again as Shalimar slowly began to peek out from beneath her arms. They watched as her eyes darted around for danger and suddenly focused on one place beyond them. Terror replaced the previous fear on the young woman's face. "No…no please…not again…please…" they heard her beg. Horrified, themselves, as they turned; they saw Brennan angrily stalk toward his wife. Aghast they cringed as he shot furious bolts which made her fall back screaming in pain. "Jean, Evie," they heard from beyond. "Come away from her now." Slowly they retreated _and opened their eyes to see Shalimar curled on the floor of the bay with Jesse frantically trying to calm her.

He looked up with tears threatening to overtake his eyes. "Get out…Seal the doors…Go!…Now!" Ordering them out took his attention and Shalimar got in a kick that sent him sprawling across the bay, smacking hard, into the tool locker on the side then falling with a thud head first into the cement of the bay floor. Shaking the daze out, he turned and watched as the girls quickly followed Charles out and closed the doors behind them. "Shalimar,…Shal…listen to me…listen to my voice…" he tried to sooth her.

Panicked, she jumped from place to place looking for a way out. _ Trapped …_she was _ trapped…again. _

From the war room, Adam, Scott and Brennan watched as Shalimar finally stopped her frantic attempts at escape.

Suddenly something caught Shalimar's attention. She raised her head and sniffed the air. _ Blood _ She followed the smell which led her right to Jesse. Still very much feral she sniffed and approached him. Like a mother caring for her child she slowly pawed him and found the wound. She pulled her hand back and saw the blood.

Everyone else saw it, too. "He's hurt," Brennan exclaimed as he turned. "I've got to get him out of there."

"No! Wait!" Adam stopped him. "Look." They watched in amazement as she sat beside him and pulled him over, laying his head in her lap. "She's taking care of him. It's getting her to calm down."

"But he's bleeding!" Brennan yelled in frustration.

Adam turned and faced his son. He could only imagine the pain Brennan was going through. His heart ached at the thought. Though Brennan's height dwarfed Adam's, he was still the leader and he had to stay focused and in control. He had to think clearly to get them all through this. "You can't go in there! You have to stay as far away from her as possible. Jesse's not in any real danger. In her own way she's taking care of him. It's the only thing that's keeping her fear from making her completely wild."

"Unfortunately, Adam is right." They turned to see Charles and the girls enter. "She is fighting desperately to control her fears. Without Jesse to focus on, I am afraid she will lose control."

Evie moved to Brennan's side as she sensed his overwhelming despair.

"I can't just sit and watch this. She's my wife and…she won't let me get anywhere near her. I** have** to do something." Brennan choked to keep control of his own fears.

"I believe the only thing to do is a complete memory block. Then we will have to work on slowly reconstructing her past."

"That's the same thing we did when she was a teen." Adam turned to him.

"Yes, but the difference is that I must now go in and block everything…up to today. I will have to untangle each memory and keep blocked those that are too painful or triggers to the rest."

"Charles," Evie glanced sadly at Brennan, "a procedure like that could take…a while."

"It could but I believe that the fears all emanate from her time at the institution. If I isolate and deal with that first, the rest should proceed quickly." He looked at the monitor and watched as the softer side of her feral nature was clear. "She is a very strong woman. For as wild as her nature can be…it can also be equally as loyal and loving. Her rational mind holds the balance. I need to help her restore that balance…before it is irreparable. We should begin as soon as possible."

"Brennan," Jean approached him. "Because she loves you so much, this confusion has focused the fear around you. She reacts to visions of you with the most fear. Her senses pick you up instantly. Until the fear is brought under control you have to stay as far away from her as you can. If you stay here, you can watch everything. The war room can be completely sealed off. As soon as your scent fades from the rest of the mansion she won't know you're here." With great sadness she watched as Brennan silently turned and walked to the far side of the room.

"I need to give Ro a break. She has a full afternoon ahead of her." Scott moved to the door. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby had baby duty as everyone else was occupied dealing with the present situation. Kitty was feeling much better and couldn't believe the energy she had. They decided that it would be best to take the children out so they packed a picnic basket and diaper-bag. The afternoon was beautiful as the sun shone brightly. They went out to the clearing on the south side of the property where there were no dangers of ponds or creeks or rocks for the overly mobile toddlers to stumble upon. Kitty and Jubilee sat on a blanket warmed by the fall sun as Bobby rolled a ball with Thomas and Nadene. "I'm really worried about Shalimar," Kitty sighed. "She's really confused. And Brennan,…he's so upset I just want to cry."

"I know. I could feel it the minute he stepped off the Helix. It was that girl, right?" Jubilee's eyes moved to her fiancé. "The one Bobby had to…" she stopped and looked away. She couldn't continue. For some reason it hit her out of the blue…or maybe not. She had been thinking about them ever since he told her about the mission. Every time he spoke to her on the phone he was vague about the details but…it was a mission. She was used to that. This time it taunted her every time she hung up the phone. This time it invaded her dreams. For the last two nights she dreamed of Bobby smiling and laughing. Being extra charming and suave. She watched as he sat with another girl. She could never quite see her face but who she was didn't matter. All that mattered was that Bobby was with her…over and over again…in a park…in a restaurant…in a car…in her room…

"Hey," Kitty called to her, "it wasn't like that."

Jubilee turned and quickly wiped the lone tear that escaped her control. "I know. It's just…I don't know…I had some dreams about them together and…" she sat up straighter and smiled. "I just didn't sleep very well. I'm fine."

"Jubes," Kitty scolded.

"I'm fine, really. It was just the first mission he had to do that." Jubilee's nerves wired her mouth as the words spilled forth. "It's not like he didn't have to overlook all the stuff I did with Brennan on the campus last year. He understood that I was drugged. You know he's never mentioned it after that. This was just a mission. He did what he had to and then walked away, right? It's so stupid for me to think anything else, right?"

"Hey, time out," Kitty turned to look her in the eye. "You're way too hyper about this. It _was_ only a mission. It was over in one day. Nothing happened. He only got her to tell him what she did to Shalimar. Now she's gone. It's over."

"How?" Jubilee's eyes turned hard.

"What?"

"How did he get her to tell?" Her voice now matched her unrelenting eyes that seemed to boar into Kitty for the answers she needed.

"Jubes…" Kitty chuckled nervously and looked toward Bobby and the kids.

"I know this is crazy but I have to know. Did he have to…"

"No! Absolutely not." Kitty's head snapped back with a frown to her friend.

"How do you know? He was alone with her. If she did something to Shalimar's mind, how do you know she didn't do something to his?"

"He was wired, Jubes. Adam wouldn't send him in if he weren't. At least one of us was with him every second, listening and talking in his ear. Sanctuary recorded every breath he took. Evie also went in and created a filter in his mind so he would recognize if she was trying to coerce him. It was a simple mission."

"I know…this is really stupid."

"I think you need to spend some time alone. Talk about it, then put it behind you. Maybe you can let Hank check you over."

"Oh, that reminds me…" Jubilee smiled brightly as if their conversation never happened. "Hank told me to tell you that he's sorry that he's not here to check you and Bryan. He was scheduled to speak at a conference, today. This morning when we found out you were coming he offered to cancel but the professor insisted he go. He said he'd have to visit you and get an update." As if nothing had been said the girls began another conversation about Bryan. Had anyone else been listening in, they would have had to laugh at the change.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 25

Jesse could feel the sting of the cut as his head rested in Shalimar's lap. He felt her fingers gently trace his face and move through his hair. His eyelids were getting heavy. _ Must have lost…too much…blood, _the thought passed as he fought to keep his eyes open and focus on her face. She was calm but still feral; her eyes glistening gold, darting back and forth protectively from him to their surroundings. "Shal," he tried to speak but could only get out a whisper. "Shal," he tried again and watched as she looked intently into his eyes. After a few seconds he saw them dull and turn brown as fear creased her brow.

"Jesse,…" Shalimar's voice cracked as it only did when she was really afraid. "Jess…where are we? What's happening…to me?"

Jesse tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy. Lying back as Shalimar pulled him to her, he closed his eyes to stop the spinning. When it finally settled down he opened his eyes again and tried to smile for her. "Shal, we're at the mansion. Remember, I told you when we flew over that the professor is going to help you? Call him for me, Shal. I can't."

"What? No! I can't." Nervousness cracked in her voice and her eyes flashed golden but quickly returned to brown as she fought to control it.

"Shalimar, listen to me. No one will hurt you. Think about the professor. Concentrate on all you know about him. He would never, ever hurt you." Jesse watched as Shalimar's face softened in realization. "Call him, Shal. I think I have a concussion. I can't do it myself." He smiled proudly as he watched her push the fear aside and close her eyes.

_"Professor…" she called timidly._

_"Yes, My Child. I'm here._

_Professor, Jesse's hurt._

_Yes, I know. May I come into the bay and check on you both?"_

_Shalimar hesitated a long time. Finally she made her decision. "Yes."_

A few moments later a click and swish was heard as the bay doors parted and the hum of the professor's chair broke the deep silence of the hangar. Shalimar jumped, edgy at the sounds, her head darting back and forth as she struggled to keep her eyes from turning and the feral from taking over. Protectively she leaned over her injured cub as her hand scrunched full of his shirt.

Jesse sensed it immediately and reached up to take her hand over his chest. Rubbing it soothingly he whispered to her, just letting her hear his voice, hoping it was enough to focus on over the fear. Relief spread over him like a blanket when she looked at him with tears in her brown eyes. She had made it over the hurtle.

_Jesse, are you alright?_

_Yes, Professor. I think so…but…she's really scared._

_I know. But rest assured she will be fine. Close your eyes. Jean and Evie are waiting to care for you. _The professor calmed Jesse's mind enough to give him respite as the concussion claimed him into unconsciousness.

Shalimar watched and began to panic as Jesse seemed to pass out in her arms. Snuggling him closer she began to whimper.

_"Shalimar, he's alright. Don't be afraid." The professor appeared in her mind and slowly walked to where she was crouched, quivering in a corner. _

From the war room Adam, Brennan, Evie and Jean watched and prayed as they saw Jesse's eyes close and Shalimar curl herself around him. Brennan's heart was pounding in his ears. Anger, fear, worry consumed him. Blue tendrils twisted rampantly around his fists and began to lengthen and rise up each arm.

Adam met Evie's eyes with nothing to offer except shared pain as they together turned back to the monitors.

_The closer the professor got, the more she seemed to shake and whimper. "Child, try to relax. I am here to help you." Charles watched as images suddenly appeared around him and swirled closer to Shalimar. She reacted with cries of fear as they seemed to intensify. Immediately, Charles closed the distance and reached his arms out to her. Falling to his knees, he embraced her as she began to thrash against his hold. He held her tightly against him as he constructed walls around them. Within moments they were tightly concealed in a box, away from the images and sounds that continued to tempest outside. In the silence he created she quickly calmed and he soothed her into a deep sleep in his arms._

Adam let out a sigh of relief when he saw Shalimar collapse quietly over Jesse's body.

"Doctors, you may come in now." Charles turned to face the camera.

"I'll get a med kit and scanner," Jean whispered as she left for the med lab.

Evie turned and stood in front of Brennan. She watched fearlessly as the electricity and confused mix of emotions continued to radiate around him. His eyes were closed to fight the pain; she knew. She also knew he could sense her there. _Brennan, she's asleep. _Evie gasped as Brennan's head snapped up to hers. He couldn't mask the intense glare he turned on her. _Brennan was instantly in front of her as she stood in his mind. His hands, still spiraling with the image of electricity, painfully grabbed her arms. Uncontrolled anger threatened to snap the only thread left holding it at bay._

"_Brennan!" Charles appeared beside them. He stared deeply into his eyes when the man turned quickly in response._

As Adam watched, Brennan slumped in the chair, electricity quickly dissipating in the air. He turned to his wife and waited as she opened her eyes and returned.

With tears in her eyes that refused to be stopped she moved into her husband's embrace. For a long moment they held each other, both giving and drawing support. "He's so hurt," she whispered into his shoulder. "He almost lashed out at me…Charles entered and put him to sleep."

Taking a deep breath and trying to regain his strength, Adam kissed her head and stood taller. "He'll be alright. Let's go see about Jesse." He kept his arm locked about her as they went.

Jean was in the bay ahead of them and already scanning the unconscious couple on the floor. "Physically, Shalimar is fine. She's exhausted from the constant fear but other than that she seems ok."

Adam moved to Shalimar's side but hesitated before touching her. He looked up at Charles in silent question.

"I have her consciousness safely contained. She does not sense you near her." He watched as Adam gently lifted Shalimar from Jesse's chest and leaned her against himself not lifting her completely because Jesse still lay across her lap.

"Jesse was right about the concussion," Jean had moved on to her next patient. "The cut isn't bad and he really hasn't lost that much blood." She glanced at the dark crimson staining Shalimar's shirt and hand.

"I can take care of this." Evie knelt by his side and placed a hand on each side of his head. Closing her eyes she focused on his injury and let her powers take over.

Jean watched in awe of the display. She had of course seen it before. They all had, but each time the shimmering appears they're struck by its beauty. All the rest use their powers to defend and attack when necessary. Evie is the only one with the ability to sooth and heal. Jean turned and saw Charles watching with the same appreciation. When she looked at Adam, she saw beams of loving pride.

Brennan began to stir. Before his mind was completely conscious he felt a presence, a waking dream. _He smiled as he looked across a bright meadow full of wildflowers. There she was. He knew he would find her there. His heart leaped in his chest as she strolled over the green toward him. Her smile was as dazzling as the sunshine. He heard her call his name. "Brennan…" he stretched out his arms to her, still much too far to reach. "Brennan…" Confusion furrowed across his brow as her voice deepened and lost the softness he knew. "Brennan…" Like a stained glass window shattering, he watched in shock as the bright image before him shattered and pieces of broken glass fell to his feet. "Brennan…" the voice clear and recognizable now caused him to turn in silent remembrance…and pain._

"_I am sorry, Brennan…You are feeling her because I am holding her consciousness isolated and guarded."_

"_Professor…will she be…" the sleep he just awoke from helped the physical and he was more rested to control his powers but his mind and heart were still weary and lost without her._

"_I will do all I can…come into the hangar…you may approach without fear of upsetting her."_

With a whispered groan, Jesse began to wake. Conscious enough to remember where he was, he tried to move but was restrained by both Jean and Evie. "But Shalimar…"

"She's ok, Jess," Evie smiled when he looked up at her. "Charles has her asleep. Are you dizzy?"

He closed his eyes and sat up slowly with the doctors' help. Slowly nodding his head he opened his eyes. "I'm ok, thanks." He turned a charming smile to Evie. He didn't have to feel the back of his head to know the only thing he would find is dried blood. "What now?"

"I think a warm washcloth and a change of clothes will due for a start," Charles answered. "Then I will work with her in my office."

"Brennan…" Adam began to question.

"Is here…" Charles nodded to his friend as the bay doors swished opened and they all saw Brennan dart through.

Silently, he stopped in front of the group. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor as he stared into his wife's face. Hesitant to make a move she would sense, he met Adam's eyes.

"It's ok…Take her to your room. Evie'll go with you." Adam smiled as he shifted the woman in his arms and released her to the loving embrace of her husband.

Brennan hesitated and looked at Jesse. He saw his friend nod and a curl touch his lips. With a slight quiver in his hands he reached out for her. When he finally touched her and knew she wouldn't react, he fully embraced her and lifted her into his arms. At last he could hold her…touch her…high on his chest he buried his face in her hair…tears burning his eyes for release.

"Come," Charles took the lead. "We will begin as soon as she is readied."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Just a general note of thanks. I really appreciate everyones continued support. I will try to address everyone individually in the near future but right now I have to make this quick. Sorry. Right now I have three more chapters for you. I am still writing the end. I hate this. I'm up to the final wrap up but I just can't seem to get it to flow the way I want. I hope I get it out before you catch up to me. We'll just have to see.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 26

Jesse went to shower and change. He didn't want to leave her but knew that with Charles, she would feel safe. When he finished he would set out to find his wife and son.

Charles and Adam went to his office to wait for Shalimar to be brought in. They discussed the possible outcomes, not all pleasant. Adam formally gave Charles full permission to handle any situation which might arise until Shalimar was emotionally fit to resume her life. Charles was confident that all would be well…soon.

Brennan gently placed her down on the bed they shared when visiting the mansion. He sat beside her and just looked at her sleeping face. For a long time, he was silent and couldn't move.

Evie went about the room gathering items to help clean her up. When she finally returned to the bed with a warm wash cloth and towel, Brennan still hadn't moved. She put the items down and knelt on the floor in front of him placing her hands over his thighs. "Brennan, she'll be ok," she whispered to him.

"If she were to wake up right now…she wouldn't know us. She wouldn't recognize me at all." His voice was hollow and distant.

"It was necessary…" she paused as he turned to look at her, tears threatening to spill once again. "Charles will help her to rebuild her memories. He couldn't let her stay the way she was. The next time she sees you…she won't be afraid of you. That will all be gone."

Brennan was emotionally drained. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't see beyond the woman on the bed. He closed his eyes as a single tear leaked beyond his hold.

"Come on…" Evie urged. "The sooner we get her changed and cleaned up the sooner Charles can give her back to you." She smiled as he slowly nodded in resignation.

Charles requested that they be left alone for the process. The only one he allowed to stay in the office with them was Jean. "I want you to enter her mind but keep yourself masked. She must not sense your presence yet. You will focus on her physical condition and warn me of any reactions that surpass the safety limits."

"I understand."

"Remember that Shalimar is very strong. Her feral abilities allow her to endure much more than others normally could. Treat your judgment of the situation as if you were watching Logan. He endures much before his healing kicks in."

"I will."

"Good, then let us begin."

_Charles stood in Shalimar's mind. He was in a room only the size of a walk-in closet. The only thing with him was a small cube in the middle of the floor. Slowly he made the sides and top of the cube fade into nothingness and release the woman curled inside. _

_Shalimar felt the cage release. Slowly she stood as her eyes darted from side to side. With apprehension they rested on the man before her._

"_Shalimar…do not be afraid, Child. I will not harm you." Charles cautiously approached her, fully aware of the fact that all she had left were her feral instincts. He kept his voice soothing and his manner non-threatening. _

He started with the basics and worked up. He picked through her memories as if he was fingering through a file cabinet. Order remained important. He quickly restored up through the age of 9. It was at age 10 that she had been put into the institution. All those memories took special care and wisdom to review. He released some of what she would eventually have, but left most for a future appointment. This had to be handled slowly. He took her up to the age of 20 and stopped. The process had already taken over 4 hours. They all needed a break. Charles opened his eyes, watched and waited as Jean soon joined him. "Thank you. You know that I left her with memories up to her 20th birthday. She had not yet met us so we will need to be reintroduced. I am a familiar presence for her so she should respond well. After you are introduced I need you to meet with the rest of the team and explain."

"Yes, Professor," Jean sadly understood but was contented to know that her friend would soon have all of the wonderful memories of times they shared. For now she would just have to wait. _ It'll be hard to act as if we've just met. Oh, poor Brennan, this is going to kill him. _Jean sat in her contemplation as she saw Charles lower his head.

_Adam…_

_Yes, Charles_ Adam had been out on the porch with his wife and Scott. They were watching their toddlers stack blocks and laugh when they fell. Adam lowered his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on his communication. Evie noticed and waited with trepidation.

_I am going to awaken Shalimar. I would like you and Jesse to be here._

_Charles?_ Adam knew he didn't have to verbalize his questions.

_No one else, yet. We must handle this slowly. At this point she only knows the two of you. I will explain when you arrive._

_On my way, _Adam looked up and met the concern in his wife's eyes and tried to smile. "Charles only wants Jesse and me in the office right now. Go to Brennan, he'll need you."

Evie nodded and turned back toward the children. "Scott?"

"Go ahead, I'll watch her." Scott nodded then went to sit on the ground with the kids. "How about I build a wall and you can knock it down."

Adam and Evie walked toward the house. Adam kissed her and left her at the door. As he walked through the halls to the office, he activated his ring and asked Jesse to join him. Evie could see Brennan on the basketball court. Logan and Remy were making every effort to keep his mind off Shalimar. She slowly made her way over and sat with Marie and watched.

"Adam, come in, please." Charles greeted.

He walked in and nodded to Jean. Silently walking to the sofa he knelt beside Shalimar and absently brushed his fingers over her forehead and down her cheek.

Out of breath, Jesse stopped a jog at the opened doorway. "Shalimar…is she…" he panted as he stepped up behind Adam.

"She's quite alright. Please sit down and I will explain." Charles gestured to the sofa where Jean was sitting and waited as the men moved to sit, one on each side of her. "I will be waking her in a few moments."

"It's over, then…You did it?" Jesse had regained the proper beating of his heart but there was still a slight windedness to his voice.

"No…I'm afraid not." Charles looked at the men and watched as fear, once again crossed both their faces. "This is a long process. I was able to restore memory up until the age of 20. Anything after that is still hidden from her. Restoration has been hard on her and I believe the best course of action would be to take a break for the evening. Her mind is working hard to reconstruct what happened. She is very tired."

"The institution…" Adam asked.

"I did not give her full access to those memories. What she has now is very vague at best. In order to properly regain the memories without the _overload,_ if you will, like what she experienced when you brought her to me, I will have to work with her in a one on one session with her cooperation and participation. That is best left for the future."

"Her 20th birthday…I remember that night." Jesse whispered as he looked back in his own mind to that time.

"Yes. That is why I requested that only the two of you be present. When she awakens, she will be frightened." Charles turned to face Adam. "At that time she did not know Jean or me, so you will need to _re_introduce us. Make no mention of our relationship over the past few years. Just introduce us as close friends. Jean will leave to explain to the others what is happening. We must have everyone's cooperation for her sake."

"At 20 she went through a rough period trying to adjust to the changes in her mutancy. Her senses were on overload. The feral side warred constantly for control over her rational side. Once she lost it completely. I had to confine her until it passed and her rational side reestablished the balance."

"I did sense that. Her feral instincts are dominant right now, but I believe it is a response to the need for self-preservation rather than adolescent development. Jesse, you seem to be able to keep her grounded when instinct rules over intellect. I need you to convince her that she's not in danger and that she's able to look to you for support."

"Absolutely. But what about…"

"Brennan?" Charles finished for him. "She won't know him. I want to have Jean bring him in once she is calm. I'm not sure how she will react. The sight of him may revive memories or…she could just not know him. We will just have to wait and see."

"Charles, how long before you continue to work with her?" Adam needed a solid plan. He hated the unknown when it came to his family.

"I would like to give her the night to rest in the peace that I am hoping her early memories will give her. Then I can begin again in the morning. If all goes well the process could be over in a timely manner. Are there anymore questions?" He looked back at Jean then at Jesse. "Then I will awaken her and we shall see how she is." Charles closed his eyes and called to her with his mind.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 27

In a matter of moments they saw Shalimar open her eyes and blink from the sudden brightness of the room. Covering her eyes with her arms, she rolled and groaned.

Jesse's heart had been beating a mile a minute as he waited for her to wake. Now he smiled, moved to her side and knelt by the sofa she was laying on. "Even in the middle of the afternoon you hate to get up? Come on…wake up for me."

Shalimar groaned out his name in half conscious protest. But when full consciousness arrived, along with it came full awareness. She hissed as she suddenly sat up in full alert and completely feral. _ Not home… _that much was clear to her. Trembling she pushed herself as far back on the sofa as the cushioning would allow. Golden eyes darted from one side of the room to the other trying to reorient.

"Shalimar…it's ok…Look at me…" Jesse coaxed. He smiled when she turned to him. "That's it…let it go…You know I won't let anything happen to you… I'm here…" Slowly he reached one hand out to his side. "Adam's here, too."

Adam slowly moved next to Jesse and lowered himself to his knees in front of her. "Shalimar…it's ok, Sweetheart…you're ok…"

Golden eyes darted again then glanced at Jesse. Finally they settled on Adam. Letting go, her feral side retreated for a while. The brown eyes that finally looked out at her 'father' were tear-filled and frightened. "Adam?" her voice shook and she fell against him as he embraced her.

"It's ok…you're alright…you're going to be alright…" Adam met Jesse's eyes as Jesse reached over and smoothed down her hair.

Shalimar looked up from Adam's shoulder and looked at Jesse. "Where are we? I was home in my bed…How did we get here?"

Adam shifted his position as he helped her to sit back on the sofa. He sat by her side. Jesse moved to sit close on the other. Both men kept an arm around her, Adam at her shoulders and Jesse at her waist. "Shalimar, these are my very close friends; Professor Charles Xavier…" Adam gestured one hand out toward the professor.

Charles maneuvered his wheelchair closer and smiled at her. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, My Dear."

"And Doctor Jean Summers…" he smiled as he turned to introduce Jean.

"It's nice to meet you," Jean said as she slowly extended her hand in greeting. She was so pleased when Shalimar took her hand and gave her a slight smile.

"Adam, why are we here?" Shal persisted. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Adam asked sweetly.

"I…I remember…finishing the bottle of champagne with Jesse and we…" Shalimar turned with a smile to her best friend then suddenly stopped. She looked at him and frowned. Slowly she reached her hand up to his face and let her fingers lightly brush against his cheek and slide up into his _ much longer _ hair. "Jesse,…what happened…" Turning with shock and more fear, her voice shook again. "Adam, what's happened?"

"Shalimar, listen to me and believe me you're going to be just fine. You were hurt…and…some of your memory is… gone." Adam could feel her beginning to startle and turned to hold her with both hands. "No, listen, you're going to be ok. Don't be afraid."

"Memory…but I'm not hurt…"she turned again and looked into Jesse's eyes. "How old am I?" she whispered to him.

Jesse's eyes were sad as they looked to Adam and saw him nod. "Shal, you're…28." He heard her gasp and tried to hold her when she pulled away and stood up sharply.

She walked across the room with her head down. "28…can't be…" she turned quickly and looked at Jesse. "But last night…I know what happened last night…Last night you and I…"

"We snuck the bottle of champagne from Adam's stock and drank toast after toast to you for your birthday." Jesse completed the memory then looked slightly embarrassed at telling on them after so many years. He shrugged when Adam met his eyes with a grinning glare.

"We knew we wouldn't get caught because…" Shalimar continued the confession.

"I was away for the weekend at a symposium. I left right after we came home from dinner." Adam looked at Charles then back to Jesse. "Shalimar, that all happened, just as you remember…but it wasn't yesterday." He watched as she turned a look of deep confusion on him. "I brought you here because Charles is a mutant. He's telepathic and he can help you to reconstruct your memories of the last 8 years."

"8 years…8 years, Adam, that's not possible." Shalimar stood by the window with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Jean,

Yes, Professor. "If you will excuse me, I will return shortly." Jean shared a momentary glance with Jesse then turned to leave the office.

"Shalimar," Jesse walked to her. He could see the confusion and the tears that threatened to break free. He embraced her and smoothed her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, the professor can help. Will you let him?" He smiled into her hair when finally she nodded against him.

"Jean will be returning with some of the people who live here with me. This is a school for all those gifted as we are. I would like you to meet them. No one here will harm you. Mutant X will be staying the night as we prepare to help you restore your memory. Will that be alright with you?" Charles watched as she moved closer and looked back at Jesse then to Adam.

Shalimar wasn't sure about anything right now. She was confused and that made her scared. "Adam…"

Adam stood and walked to her side. Lovingly taking her by the shoulders he got very close to her and looked into her eyes as he whispered. "We're all staying. Jesse and I would never let anything happen to you. Do you understand that?" He waited for her to acknowledge. When he saw her begin to nod he continued. "No one here will hurt you. Believe that. **No one.**"

Again she nodded then turned to the professor. "Thank you," she whispered as she moved back to stand with Jesse.

Jean went to find Scott. After having explained to him, they picked up the children and went off to find the rest. Gathering them was easy. Telling them was the hard part.

"The professor spent 4 hours and was able to restore early memories. He had Adam and Jesse in when he woke her and she took right to them."

"What! Why didn't he call me?" Brennan was pacing anyway. This stopped him in his tracks.

"Brennan, please, getting angry isn't going to accomplish anything." Evie tried to sooth.

"She wouldn't know you." Jean looked sadly into his eyes. "I'm sorry. She doesn't know any of us. Charles and I had to be reintroduced. He only restored her memory up until the age of 20."

Brennan's shoulders slumped and his head dropped as he said with a sigh, "She was 22 when I met her."

"Charles stopped there to give her the evening to rest. He wants all of us to be reintroduced so she won't be afraid of strangers while she's here. It took some work for Jesse and Adam to calm her down and explain why she wasn't in her room at home."

"Everyone isn't here," Logan said looking around the room.

"We explained that this is a school. She can meet Ro and the others as she might come across them this evening. I think that she'll be fine once she realizes there are many friendly faces here." Jean eyes suddenly went hollow as she seemed to stare at the floor. "The professor wants us to meet in the Library. He thinks it's a little more casual there."

In the hall outside the library everyone gathered. The door was closed but Charles knew they were there. Jean, please send in Kitty and Bryan first. I want to take this as slowly as possible.

Shalimar sensed the people on the other side of the door. With her feral senses on high she could smell the nervousness coming from both sides of the door. She looked at Jesse and could tell he was worried. She also picked up on hints of sadness and…fear…and something else…something feral. The door opened and she saw a small woman walk in holding a newborn. Feral instinct took over once again but this time it was the instinct to protect and nurture. A warmth washed over her as she walked toward them.

"Shalimar," Jesse moved to join them. "This…is Kitty," he watched carefully to judge her reaction as he continued, "my wife."

Shalimar's head snapped back like lightning. She looked at him in shock at first. Slowly she turned back to the woman. Her glare softened as she could sense the truth of his words. Her attention turned to the child. "Then…this is…"

"Bryan," Kitty offered. With complete trust she held the baby out for Shalimar to take.

Shal took the child and cuddled him with the instincts of a mother. With glistening eyes she looked back to Jesse. "He feels just like you."

The door opened again and Evie walked in with Nadene. Shalimar watched with surprise as they walked to stand beside Adam.

Proudly he reached to take his daughter from Evie as he introduced them.

"Oh,…my God…" Shalimar looked at Evie then reach out a hand to hold Nadene's. "They are so beautiful…I can't believe I don't remember anything about them."

"You will, Child. You have my word." Charles stated confidently. "You just do not now because it was necessary to stop to give your mind the chance to rest. When we continue tomorrow, you will have regained all your memories and truly remember everything dear to you."

Out in the hall, Jean moved to Brennan's side. "You can do this."

"I'm not so sure."

"Just go in and try to smile. It's only for tonight. She needed a break. Tomorrow she'll have all of her memories back. It will be ok." Jean lovingly squeezed his arm as she turned him toward the door.

Jesse met Adam's eyes as they silently joined in a prayer.

Kitty nonchalantly walked over and took back her son as he began to squirm. As un-alarmingly as she could she strolled back until she was standing behind Charles. Adam turned with a slight nod to his wife.

Brennan, Evie called to him.

The door opened again. Shalimar's eyes widened as a very tall, very handsome man walked in. Jesse quickly moved to her side as she began to step back. He put his arm around her waist and could feel her tremble. "Shal, this…is Brennan."

Brennan put his hands in his pockets to keep them still as he fought the urge to run to her and embrace her. With Herculean effort he managed a small smile and a steady voice. "Hello, Shal."

"With the exception of Charles," Adam stepped to Brennan's side, "this is Mutant X now. We've grown a little." His smile turned to a frown when he saw her begin to shake her head. "Shalimar?"

Jesse stepped in front of her and took her arms as she covered her face with her hands. "Shal, what is it?"

Slowly she moved her head from side to side. "I don't know…I feel…I don't know…It's strange...can't control it." Her head jerked up and she dropped her hands as her breathing became ragged.

Jesse grabbed her shoulders firmly when he saw her eyes change. "Shalimar…Shal…don't…No…Look at me!" he commanded.

She stepped back and pulled out of his hold as she trained her stare at the tall man across the room.

"Jess, let her go," Adam called softly.

Shalimar stalked closer. She could hear the changes in the breathing of almost everyone around her. Her feral hearing picked up the increased heart rates.

Brennan Charles opened his communication to Jesse and Adam as well. Stand still. She isn't afraid. This is her feral nature sensing something about you.

They all watched as Shalimar approached. Gracefully, she moved across the floor then circled the object of her attention. Stopping in front of him, she slowly began to raise her hand. Reaching up, it hovered a mere inch from his cheek.

So close…she was so close…he could feel the heat of her skin next to his. Brennan gazed bravely and directly into her golden feral eyes. Eyes he loved so much.

Suddenly aware, Shalimar pulled her hand away as her eyes turned brown. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned and moved back to Jesse's side, grateful for the familiar warmth of his embrace.

Brennan turned away so she couldn't see the pain he knew he couldn't hide. Evie move closer and place her arm in his. _The feral in her recognizes you._

Jean opened the door in response to the professor's call. With her came a small group of people.

Shalimar smiled, distracted as a running toddler zipped passed her. "Another child?"

Jean and Scott walked closer. Thomas ran and jumped on his grandpa's lap as he reached for Nadene to join him. Shalimar almost laughed at their joy as Adam gently placed Nadene on the professor's lap by Thomas' side.

"This one is mine," Jean explained, "his name is Thomas and this is my husband, Scott." Scott nodded politely. "This is Jubilee and Bobby," Jean continued then turned further. "And this is Logan. There are others but…" She stopped when she thought she heard something but disregarded it and continued. "But they are tending to the children who are students here."

Jesse heard it and turned to look at Shalimar. She was looking directly at Logan. Jesse looked at Logan's passive expression then back to Shal. He knew he heard something. Logan must have heard it. _ or my ears are going, _ he thought. Jesse looked at Adam and knew his ears were fine. Adam almost looked panicked for a brief moment and quickly calmed his expression. Jesse slowly turned to see Brennan glaring at Logan. He knew that if Brennan was to lose it at that moment, Logan would have found his mutation struggling to heal holes burned clean through him.

_Logan,_ Charles entered his mind.

_Chuck,…I didn't do anything._ Outside Logan just looked down at his boots but could still feel her eyes on him and hear the growl she was emoting but in a much lower range. She had lowered it immediately when she realized the others could hear it.

_I know you did nothing. Her feral instincts are on high and…ferals attract. I am sorry, My Friend. I should have realized._

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 28

Before anyone could do or say anything, Brennan turned and walked out. Scott looked around. Jesse was holding Shalimar. Logan would have gone after him but in this case… "Excuse me," he whispered and turned to follow his exit.

"Logan, will you please see if Remy and Marie are back with the students yet?" Charles tried to break the building tension and nodded as Logan looked at him and left. "Jesse, will you and Evie take Shalimar to her room so she can rest before dinner?" He waited as they left the Library. "Jean, Jubilee," he silently requested. They came up to him and took the children from his lap as he kissed each child and released them. "Please see to dinner for the evening."

"Yes, Professor," Bobby responded as he reached for Kitty and followed the others out.

When only Adam remained, Charles closed his eyes and touched his temples in an attempt to sooth away the tension.

"She almost reacted to him," Adam dropped into a chair and mirrored Charles' tenuous posture.

"Brennan? Reacted, yes…but it was not fear. It was more a feral reaction. A part of her knew him. Yet, Logan…I should have foreseen an incurrence of this sort."

"No, Charles," Adam countered. "It didn't occur to me either. I was so concerned with helping her handle the fear and shock that I failed to consider her feral nature. She did seem to know Brennan but when Logan was introduced into the equation there was an unfair shift in the balance. Without their history to fall back on, Shalimar would naturally gravitate to another feral."

"We will have to watch her through out the evening. If there is a major problem arising, I will have to force her mind to sleep. It is not my first choice. I would much prefer she rest naturally."

"Her instincts act independently of her memories. We may have no choice."

Scott searched the house and couldn't find him. When Logan came out of the library, Scott recruited his help. "I can't go after him. I'm not somebody he wants to see right now."

"I'll go, just point me in the right direction." Scott waited while Logan 'searched' with his nose then pointed out the front door. "Thanks." Scott ran out beyond the fountain and looked out toward the gate. _ He wouldn't leave the grounds _ he thought. He turned to look toward the west side and caught sight of Brennan moving toward the woods. Brennan had a lead on him and longer legs with anger to fuel them. Scott shook his head and took off in a full sprint. "Brennan," Scott called as he tried to catch up. "Brennan…wait…" Scott was grateful Brennan heard him and stopped, though he didn't turn around. When Scott finally caught up to him he took a second to get his breathing regulated so he could speak.

Brennan didn't want to wait. "Go back to the house, Scott. I don't need you to check up on me."

"Good, I already did my share of babysitting, today."

Brennan turned at the unexpected answer.

"I'm not here to check up on you. I…well…ok…I am here to check up on you. But you would do the same thing. Look, Bren…I know this doesn't look good but you know Logan wouldn't do anything to…"

"Damn it, I know, Scott. I know he didn't answer her call. It's just that,…AARRGG," Brennan raised his fists over his head and brought them down on the nearest tree trunk he could find. "I can't stand it. First she's afraid of me. Terrified, Scott. You didn't see her. Like I was going to beat her or worse…Jesse had to calm her down when she went feral and panicked." He paced and his anger echoed in the woods. "I tried…It killed me inside to not be near her…but every time I did, she'd freak. Even in her sleep…she'd sense me. All I could do was watch as Jesse held her…and comforted her…and soothed her to sleep…And now," his voice finally lowered as he came to a stop facing away from Scott. He paused then chuckled in disgust. "Now, she's not afraid," he pulled his hand from his pocket and looked at the diamond ring and band he kept with him. "Now, she doesn't even know who I am." Closing the rings securely in his hand he turned. "It took everything I had to walk in there and let them introduce me…ha…introduce me…When I _first_ met her we weren't so formally introduced. I stood there fighting every impulse I had not to take her in my arms. Then she turns around and calls to Logan as soon as he walks in. I couldn't take it. I had to get out of there. Listening to her call to someone else was…was just too much."

"Brennan, I understand, Man, but it's only for tonight." Scott came up and put a hand on his shoulder. "She needed a break and the professor decided to stop and let her mind rest."

"I know, I know. Jean explained it…That doesn't make it any easier to watch." Brennan stood silently for a moment then looked back to his friend. "Scott, I have to get out for a while. Can I take one of the cars?"

"You know where the keys are."

"Thanks. Tell Adam, will ya? I'll be back…late." Brennan's mouth curled into a half hearted smile when he saw Scott nod. He shook his hand and headed for the garage.

Ororo's classes ended and the students on the field trip returned. Everyone attended to chores and got ready for dinner.

"Poor Brennan," Ro said as she changed and heard the story of all she had missed.

"He stormed out, pretty mad. I can't blame him." Logan sat in their room.

Shalimar had changed and took a nap after Jesse left her. Now she was up and hungry. Wandering around the mansion, she understood what Jean meant by school when she saw all the kids milling around. Using her senses she reached out and located Adam. He was in the library.

"Hi," she called hesitantly from the door.

Adam looked up and smiled. "Hi. Did you get a chance to rest?" He put down his book and moved to meet her as she came in.

"Yeah. I wasn't really tired. This is all just…"

"I know, Sweetheart." He reached out and hugged her, very grateful that her fear of him was over. "We'll get through this. Rest tonight and Charles will restore your memory in the morning." He moved back as he placed his hands on her arms. "By lunch we'll all be going home."

"I hope so…Adam…" she needed to ask but she didn't know exactly how. "Evie and Nadene, they great."

Adam smiled knowing she was dancing around something. He also knew what. "Yes, they are. Nadene loves you very much."

"And Kitty…Jesse actually…"

"Yeah…Bryan is almost a week old."

"Adam…what about…"

"Brennan?" He saw her nod her head. "He joined us about 6 years ago."

"When he walked in,…I…_felt _something."

"You and he are very close."

Shalimar blinked in surprise and stepped back then focused on the floor between them. After a moment of thought she looked back up. "What do you know about…Logan?"

Adam hesitated. This was going in the wrong direction. Gratefully, they both heard Jean's telepathic summons for dinner. He smiled and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Come on. I know you must be hungry." Without any more said, he led her to the dining room.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: From the reviews I've read, I think you are all in for a shock. What else can possible happen to torment poor Brennan? Thank you all for the reviews. You encourage me so much. I will post what I can now. This weekend is Hannah's Sweet 16 Luau and I will be very busy. I will try to get back here for the anticipated stress relief but if no one hears from me, that's why.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 29

The dining room was bustling with activity, much as always. Mutant X had shared this time with them so often that they slipped comfortably into the chaos around them. Adam walked in with Shalimar and smiled when she made her way over to Jesse. He looked around then moved to Scott's side. "Brennan?" he asked keeping a congenial smile pasted to his face.

"He…uh…" Scott was having more difficulty with the façade. He turned his back to the table and whispered. "Adam, he couldn't handle anymore. I can't blame him. He took one of the cars and said he'd be back…late."

Nodding, he gave Scott a grateful pat on the shoulder and turned to take his place at the table.

Some were still arriving. Logan walked in and sat across from Shalimar, his usual position when she was in the mansion. As he was answering a question from one of the younger teens he heard a low call. Without turning he finished the answer he was giving and turned only his mind to the professor. _"Chuck…"_

"_Yes, Logan, I sense it."_

Jesse not only sensed her shift in attention but he also heard her. For only a second he watched as she stared at Logan and was relieved when Logan didn't even look at her. "Shalimar, let's see how much you really remember." He had to get her attention off Logan. "It just so happens that about 2 weeks ago, before Bryan was born, Kitty was going through the closet in our room and found a box of stuff I had stored from years ago. She pulled out a stone about the size of my fist."

"The cliff," she answered distractedly.

Ororo and Jean came in from the kitchen carrying trays of food. Logan stood and took the heavy tray from his wife as he smiled at her appreciation.

"Yeah, when I asked you if you remembered it you said n…" Jesse stopped and followed her eyes when he heard her low growl.

Logan heard it, too and turned quickly to see golden eyes glaring passed him to his wife. Protectively he moved to block her from sight.

As another growl was released, the room grew more silent and Jesse put his hand on her arm but she didn't respond. He noticed Adam move quickly to stand behind her. "Shalimar," Jesse tried. "Look at me."

Her only response was in her slowly rising to her feet; eyes never leaving their intended target; another growl rising from her throat.

_Chuck,…_ Logan called, as he slowly put the tray on the table, watching closely to intercept any movement on Shalimar's part.

At that moment, Ororo made the mistake of placing her hands on her husband's arms as she moved back into view.

Shalimar's response was instantaneous. Her knees bent ready to spring just as a louder growl split the air.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her from his seat by her side, trapping her arms against her. Still she struggled and tried to pull away. Adam grabbed her in a choke hold, careful to allow her to breathe. Still she struggled and became more wild.

Jesse massed his arms solidly around her.

"Shalimar," Adam warned from behind. "Settle down, now!" Concern was more than clear on his face as he turned and met Charles' eyes.

Jesse exhaled and tried to mass again quickly but he wasn't fast enough. Shalimar pulled free of his arms and struggled against Adam who was now putting his body weight into bringing her down.

_I will get her. Charles sent answering Adam's silent plee. "Shalimar," he appeared in her mind. His eyes grew wide when he saw her. Feral…Angry…Wild. Crouched ready to attack. Calculatingly, he furrowed his brow and struck out just as she sprang forward toward him._

Jesse kept her from falling and Scott, who had moved to Adam's side to assist, steadied him as Shalimar went from frantically struggling to pass out cold in the blink of an eye.

"Jesse, will you please take her to her room?" Charles requested. Turning to Adam he continued, "She will not awaken again until morning." After seeing Adam's grateful nod, he turned to everyone else. "Let us continue with dinner, please. Don't concern yourselves with Shalimar," he spoke more for the children who all knew and liked her. "She has just returned from a mission that had some unsettling repercussions. You have seen the same from the X Men. She will be fine, tomorrow."

Evie excused herself and followed Jesse out to help. Once they had Shalimar tucked into bed for the night, Jesse finally let out a breath and spoke. "Where's Brennan?"

"I overheard Scott tell Adam he took a car."

"Thank God. I can't wait until the professor gets her caught up to date. This is starting to get on my nerves."

"Only starting?" Evie chuckled as they walked back to the dining room arm in arm.

After the evening chores were completed and the children all put down for the night, the adults met in the library with more than drinks and conversation in mind, tonight.

"Chuck, what's going on in her head?" Logan asked. "It looks like…"

"Yes. I know. When I calmed her at the dinner table, it was in defense of an attack. She had sprung at me in her mind. She was completely feral. There was no rational thought that I could sense."

"What would set her off like that?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid it was Ororo," Adam said quietly.

"Me? But why?" Ro leaned into her husband as he put his arm around her.

"That's why," he answered cryptically. He sadly looked around. Seeing all the concerned faces he knew he had to explain. These were her friends. They all cared about her and would truly understand but somehow he still felt as if he were reading her diary to them. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. He rolled his glass between his hands and watched the amber liquid swirl. "20 is the age…when her feral nature… actually…matured." He looked around and would have laughed at all the questioning looks had the situation not been so dire. "When I found her and took her in, her powers were developing. She was extremely strong and agile. Her instincts and senses were very acute. All those are external. They're the outward signs of her mutation. Ferals are unique among mutants." Adam inclined his head and lifted his glass slightly, indicating Logan who nodded his agreement. "All other mutants have to learn to live with their abilities. Their minds accept a power as being as natural for them as a developed ability like…riding a bike. Once they learn to use it, it's there; available to call upon when ever they need to. Ferals do that to an extent as well. But…look at it this way. Psionics deal with other minds but they learn to block others out. Elementals like Brennan and Ro use the elements but don't become the elements. Jesse masses but isn't really a rock. Ferals ARE animal almost as much as they are human. They have to deal, in essence, with two personalities inside them. We all know this. We just don't often think about it because the Ferals around us are strong enough to deal with their mutations as naturally as we all breathe or walk." Adam turned to Charles and smiled. "No offense intended."

"None taken," he smiled back as everyone in the room chuckled.

"But what's all this got to do with Shalimar wanting to attack Ro?" Jubilee asked.

"I said that 20 is when her nature matured. It's the time when her feral side actually became an adult. She began to prowl and hunt…and she began her search…," Adam's voice dropped low along with his head, "for her alpha male."

"But Brennan…" Kitty began.

"Wasn't around yet," Jesse finished.

"I kept her busy with training and missions." Adam leaned back in his chair. "We didn't have a male feral around. I was her father and Jesse, her brother. She'd dated around but nothing got serious. As all the hormonal changes settled so did she. She became the mature, stable woman you all know."

"But she's not 20 anymore. Shouldn't her hormones still be settled?" Bobby asked, knowing it sounded dumb even to him.

"Memory for a feral is tied to instinct. For us, a smell can trigger a memory. It's much more intense for a feral." Charles moved closer in his chair. "When I stopped her memory reconstruction I did not take all of this into consideration. It was my error. Her mind was so exhausted, I only wanted her to rest."

"Charles put her to sleep for the night," Jean concluded. "In the morning when he continues the memory recon, everything should be fixed."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Adam sadly added.

"It won't be." Logan's voice was low.

"She sensed Logan and was attracted," Jubes smiled. "We've all been taken by his animal charms." Bobby nudged her when Logan looked up with a sly grin.

"What we saw at the table wasn't just a little female jealousy." Everyone looked at Adam…Almost everyone.

_"Logan, do not let guilt taunt you. We all know you did nothing to draw her." Charles stood beside him and put a hand to his shoulder._

"Adam..." Evie stood and moved to stand beside his chair. "Are you saying that she's chosen Logan as her alpha male?" She sat on the arm of his chair and caringly put an arm over his shoulders when she saw him silently nod.

"It's no big deal," Marie smiled. "When the professor works with her in the mornin', she'll have the rest of her memory and know that she's married to Brennan."

"Only her rational human self is married to Brennan." Evie continued for her husbandand almost shuddered at the realization. "Now that her feral side has chosen Logan,…I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring."

The silence of the room was broken when Bryan began to squirm and whimper in his father's arms. "He's hungry,…again," Kitty whispered.

"Like father, like son," Evie grinned when Jesse feigned insult.

The Kilmartins bid their good nights and went to care for their son. Soon after, Ororo and Logan also turned in. The LeBeaus suggested a walk in the cool evening air and Bobby and Jubilee agreed to tag along.

"I think I should wait up and check on Brennan when he gets in."

"No, Scott." Adam countered. "I'll handle it. Turn in with your wife." Adam shook his hand in gratitude. Turning to Evie, he kissed her cheek. "Go ahead up. I want to talk to Charles."

Silently Evie nodded. She turned and whispered to Charles as she kissed his cheek as well. "Good night, Charles."

"Good night, My Dear."

Alone in the library, Adam moved to pour another Scotch. "Brennan won't stay out much longer. He's not the night rover he used to be."

"I won't be able to restore her memory in the morning. The results…"

"Would be disastrous…I know. Brennan won't understand the delay."

"Perhaps it would be better if we do not try to explain everything to him. He did not witness the events at the dinner table. When all is righted again, he will better handle the information."

Adam studied his drink as if trying to extract the solutions to all the world's problems. "The morning will be difficult. If we just leave her alone she'll go after him. Even if we try to control the situation…her instincts will drive her."

"We will all survive it. I'll not let this situation damage all we have built between us. Do not worry. Good night, My Friend." Charles turned and the hum of his chair faded with his exit.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 30

Just as Adam had predicted, Brennan did _not_ understand why Shalimar's memory couldn't be fixed before breakfast. He didn't understand when they told him that her feral side needed the time to get settled, just like when she went through this period at the age of 20. It made no sense to him. She wasn't a hormonal teenager. Her memory was altered, not her body. "Fix her memory and the problem would be solved," he yelled at them, full of anger, frustration and pain. "It seems pretty straight forward to me. You're both making too much of it. You just aren't considering how strong her will is.

"Yes, we are." Adam stood and walked closer. "You just don't understand everything about the feral mindset."

"I don't understand? I understand my wife, Adam."

"Brennan," Charles called calmingly, "we are doing everything possible to help her. You know we would do nothing less."

Throwing his hands up in defeated irritation he went out on the grounds. He needed to get out of the house before Shalimar came down. He was thankful that she was no longer in pain. Now the pain…was all his. He desperately wanted his wife back. Her not knowing of their relationship hurt worse than he would have imagined. He thought back to the night before their wedding. Seeing himself, from the future…a future without Shalimar…was hard. He spent time with his future self and got a taste of what he might go through if she really did die…if the future played out as he saw it. That pain was bad…bad enough to want to tamper with the timeline just enough to alter it. But now,…to what end? In that time line, Shalimar was dead. There was nothing he could do about. Just live with it. He was miserable without her but at least he had Shawna. Brennan walked along the edge of the pond, lost in the whirlwind of thoughts assaulting him. Sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree he continued to be tossed by the swirling tide of emotion. This pain was worse. She wasn't dead. She was right in front of him. Living and breathing…walking and talking…completely unaware of what she means to him…looking right past his broken heart…and making advances…on one of their closest friends. His heart ached at the thought. But she would never really do that to him. She loved him. Her memory is gone. It's not her fault. It's natural for her to be attracted to him. Then…as if struck by lightning Brennan sat up straighter as…from across time…his own tormented voice called back to him…and he remembered_…"Ferals attract… It was a good thing my relationship with Shal was solid by the time we met Logan. I'm sure she would have been with him otherwise."…_ His lungs burned for the breath he wasn't taking. Now their relationship wasn't solid. It wasn't even there. A thought as sharp as an arrow pierced his throbbing heart. She's looking for her alpha male… Brennan threw the stone from his hand as hard as he could as he anguished aloud, "…and she's looking right past me."

Logan walked toward the kitchen. Stopping suddenly in the hall, he heard her. _ Damn…her senses **are** sharp, _ he thought as he heard her call to him. _ I hope Chuck works fast. I can't keep this up. _His steps seemed heavier as he went through the door. Intentionally not meeting her intense stare, Logan returned the morning greetings from Jean and Evie. He stopped his pursuit of coffee when he heard little Thomas call out for him. "Good morning, Little Buddy." He looked down at the two toddlers returning his attentions with huge oatmeal covered smiles. "Wow, oatmeal. My favorite. Give Uncle Logan some." He leaned in for imaginary bites from both babies, then quickly evaded the four oatmeal smeared hands reaching for him. "I think we'll save the hugs for later. I just took a shower." He heard the women in the room giggle at his antics and remembered who else was there. He quickly filled his mug and nodded a quick goodbye as he left the kitchen.

Jean turned to find Shalimar staring at the doorway Logan had just exited through. "Um, Shalimar, are you feeling more rested this morning?" Jean met Evie's eyes when Shal seemed to not have even heard her. "Shalimar," Jean reached out and touched her arm.

Shalimar hadn't heard a thing she said. Her senses were still focused on the man who just left. She jumped when she felt the touch on her arm. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was just asking if you felt more rested this morning."

"Yes…yes, I do. I feel…amazingly…alive, this morning," her voice trailed as she turned back to the door and missed the concerned looks shared by Jean and Evie.

_Come in Logan _Charles sent as he could feel the man approach his office.

_Keeping tabs on me, Chuck?_ Logan opened the door and entered, not surprised at all to see Adam and Jesse sitting in the office.

"Not just you," Charles answered aloud. "I am actually keeping a link open to a few people, here, today."

"Then you know what just happened?" Logan sat in a chair near the window and looked out over the grounds.

"What happened?" Jesse looked at Adam then back to Logan and the professor.

"All I did was walk into the kitchen. Her senses picked me up while I was still in the hall." Logan turned and met each of their eyes quickly then turned back to the view.

"Logan, we all know you are not doing anything to encourage these reactions from Shalimar." Charles watched as the man refused to turn.

"I don't understand the hold up." Jesse stood and began to pace. "Why can't you just start," he looked to Charles. "I think I understand what you explained last night but all she needs is two more years of memories. She was attracted to Brennan from the very beginning. It was almost love at first sight except they were both too stubborn to give in. She'll see him and that will take care of it. They were made for each other. Surely she'll see that. "

"Not gonna happen." Logan said without turning.

"Why? Look, I know how close you two are but when a choice had to be made…well…she turned you down cold." Jesse shrugged his shoulders in response when Logan turned.

"It's a little like changing the timeline," Adam began to explain. "Even though Shalimar would rationally remember her feelings for Brennan and all the history they share, there would be something missing."

"What? Won't she remember everything about them?" Jesse moved back to his chair and sat.

"Back then, while Brennan was playing his cards, I wasn't in the game. That's why she _could_ 'turn me down cold' when we met. She can't do that now." Logan continued to stare at the trees lining the distance.

"You better not let Ro hear you say that," Jesse smiled at the back of Logan's head.

"She already did." Ro stood in the opened doorway as she saw all the men turn toward her. "But I think I understand." She closed the door and walked toward her husband. "Feral…and female… If she were to remember her marriage to Brennan now…her…heart…so to speak…wouldn't be in it." Ro moved to sit in the chair Logan sweetly offered. "She doesn't even realize it, does she?" she asked turning to Charles.

"I do not believe she does."

"Wait…wait…What are you saying? She's in love with Logan?"

"No, Jess…not in love. It's all her feral nature. Rationally, she's just met everyone…Brennan included. But when her feral side exerts itself…the rational shuts down. You saw her at the dinner table last night. There have been only very rare times in all the years she's lived with us that she's ever been so completely wild."

"That's where I'm the problem." Logan smiled down as his wife reached for his hand.

"Right now, without her memories of life with Brennan," Adam tried to continue the explanation, "she's reached out with her feral side to find her alpha male…and she's chosen…Logan."

"If she were to remember everything now," Ro whispered sadly as she realized, "her heart would break."

"Exactly the reason I can not continue. We must find a way to resolve this issue quickly. Perhaps the Logans should take an impromptu getaway for the remainder of Mutant X's visit."

The office was silent for a moment as everyone seemed to need the time to absorb all the information.

Heads turned quickly when Logan growled in resignation. "No," he said firmly. "I have to stay right here. You," he turned his look down toward his wife, "have to make sure you don't cross her path. She'll react to you for sure. Until this is over do me a favor, Darlin', and stay with Jean and Hank. You need to brush up on emergency care for children, anyway." He returned her doubtful glare with a charming grin and quick kiss to her cheek. Then turning back toward the men he asked, "Where's Brennan, now."

Charles closed his eyes and reached out for his friend. "He's out near the lake on the east grounds."

"Ok, I'll handle it. When Shalimar comes back to you, just work fast so we can put this behind us."

"What're you gonna do?" Jesse asked hesitantly.

"I'm gonna show Shalimar just who she's choosing. If it goes like I plan, she'll be ready for you by this afternoon. Just make sure Jean and Hank are ready for a couple of patients. I'm not sure how well electricity and adamantium get along."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 31

"Logan, you can't be serious," Jesse stood and moved closer to him. He didn't even want to consider all the ramifications of the plan his friend was making.

"There's no other way," he decidedly replied as he looked at each man around the room. "Chuck, wait for me to call then send in the troops to bring us in…but not too soon. She has to be fully convinced." He turned and placed his hands on Ro's shoulders. He hesitated for a moment then took a breath. "You understand this, don't you? This is something I have to do." He searched her eyes.

Laying a gentle hand to his cheek she gave her answer with a soft kiss. "I wouldn't expect you to turn your back on them. They are family. Do whatever is necessary. I will be waiting for you in the lab."

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned down for a kiss. "I need to go get ready," he said as he turned and left the office.

"Charles," Ro turned an unsure glance to him.

"I will have the others ready to move in as soon as this is over. He is correct. Any other method would be time consuming and less effective."

Half an hour later Logan looked at himself in the mirror as he sent, _Chuck, is Brennan still by the lake?_

_  
He is in the woods just south of the lake._

_Shalimar?_

_She is on the back porch with Kitty and Bryan._

_Thanks._

_Logan, be careful._

Logan smirked then he left his room and made his way through the mansion. As he passed through the dining room he saw Remy sitting alone at the table shuffling a deck of cards.

"Is a lil' early fo' you to be ready fo' a date, don' you tink?"

"Not a date," he answered as he passed his friend, "goin' huntin'."

Logan was already out the door when Remy's shock set in and his cards flipped out of his control. "Ha…no…Remy must have just heard wrong. Logan never cheat on Stormy…specially wit' de twins comin'. Better get Beast to check de hearin'." He looked out passed the French doors Logan had just exited, then shook his head.

Logan could hear the girls talking as he got closer to the porch beyond the hedge. He went out through the dining room so he could appear to be hiding. The wind was shifting and he knew she would sense him there in a matter of moments. He closed his eyes and relaxed into his feral nature. Slowly, he drew in a deep breath. Slowly, he released it. Anticipation grew as his senses tingled with life. _ There she is. Come on, Darlin'. I know you can feel it…That's it. _ He grinned as Shalimar stopped mid sentence.

"Shalimar, what's wrong?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

"Uh, nothing, Kitty," Shal smiled then reached for her head in a feign gesture. "I think I'm getting a little tired. Would you mind if I just went and um…rested a while?"

"Not at all, Shal. I'll see you later." Kitty frowned in wonder as she watched Shalimar retreat into the kitchen.

Logan heard her move into the house. He walked quickly off into the yard. He knew she would follow and he stayed just within sensing range until they were both out past the view of anyone inside. He made sure he headed toward the lake and when they were far enough into the woods he stopped.

Shalimar's heart was racing. Her senses were tingling. He was there…baiting her and she knew it. _ He's so strong and handsome. Now he's teasing me. _She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. With golden eyes she scanned the area then followed where her senses led.

Logan took her out to an area of fallen logs and twisted trees. It was a small clearing they often used for outings and nature trips. Brennan had been there a short time ago. He could still smell him in the air. _ This is a good place. Now let's see if she's as serious as she thinks. _He moved out of sight and waited for her.

Shalimar knew he was close. She could sense him…smell him…feel him in the air around her. Moving to a large tree she leaned her back against it and began to call out to him.

He heard it and immediately answered her call. With quick deliberate movements he was in front of her before she could react. He placed both his hands on the trunk, on either side of her, trapping her in place as he just stared into her feral eyes. Again he heard the low call come from deep within her. The feral was giving herself to him. This time he didn't answer. He just stared…and waited…

Shalimar's instincts were in control as she was overwhelmed by his presence. He answered her call and now he was there…but…why wasn't he…she made the offer…he was just…staring… Confusion began to interrupt instinct. Slowly the instinct receded and the rational began to work through. Her eyes began to change back. Soon her warm brown eyes were questioning his hard stare.

"That's better," he growled.

"Logan, I um…I thought you wanted me to follow you." Shalimar looked away, eyes darting around.

"I did…I wanted to make sure we were alone." He leaned in and kissed her lips…hard. He held her in place with the force of his lips for a long time before he allowed her to breathe again.

"Logan...we are alone…" she touched her bruised lips as she spoke. "but you…you didn't…"

"What?…" he reached down and pulled her against him. "I didn't accept your offer?" He slowly moved his hands over her back and shoulders. "I don't want to start out that way." He swiftly had her head trapped in his hands as he kissed her again. "I want the woman first." Another hard kiss. "I'll get the feral,…later." He threw his weight against her and the tree as he lifted her and began kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Logan…please…"

Logan moved abruptly and dropped her to her feet. "Please?...Please, what?...I thought you were calling me. Last night, at dinner, you almost pounced on Ro for no reason other than I smiled at her. I got the idea you were serious so I decided you'd make better mate."

"I am serious. I just thought we'd take it…"

"A little slow?" He finished for her and grinned evilly when he saw her look down and nod. While she was looking away he reached out with his senses and realized Brennan was headed their way. It was now or never. "Well, Darlin', let me tell you how it is. I'm claiming you. From now on you're mine and we do things my way. I don't do slow. And just for the record; I don't do gentle either." Without any further comment, Logan was mauling her, tearing at her clothes, forcing demanding kisses that she was too shocked to reject. Using her shock as opportunity, he got her to the ground with little effort and continued his assault. "What's the matter, Darlin'?" he cooed as he pulled the rest of what was once her shirt from her body. "You called me. It was your choice. This is how it is, now. You had better get used to it. Once we release the animals inside us, it'll get a whole lot wilder." The unrelenting kisses returned as Shalimar began whimpering and trying to force him off her. It broke his heart to treat her like this. They had become close and she was very special to him. That friendship was over, now. There was no other way to help her. Someday she might understand that, but now…she would hate him and that tormented his soul. He had to keep going and not think about what he was really doing. She would sense the shame and sorrow and that would only serve to draw her closer, not push her away. He had to pour it on thick. And Brennan…he deserved whatever the man could throw at him. It would be his only penance. _ Come on, Bub. Where the hell are you? _

TBC

No, it's not over yet. I just gave you 3 chapters and Brennan is still in for more.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Notes: It has been so much fun reading all the reviews. Just for the record, my daughter is reading along with all of you and only sees what is posted. After the end of the last post she wanted to ring my neck. So…Hannah…here's 32. Courtney…come back. Thank you for all your fondness. Martana…I'm still working on it. I'm glad to know I could throw you such a curve. Jessica…I hope this catches you but you might still be left waiting till after vaca to see more. Sorry but this is the major climax of the story and I can't let it all end too soon. Marie Crosby…Thank you. It's nice to have a fresh name on board. Have you read the rest of the series? Loveconquers…What can I say? I love reading your reviews. I honestly think you get more out of my story than I intend to put into it. Your insights are fascinating. I am still working on the ending but my posts are catching up fast. I'll try to move along. Redhead

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 32

Brennan was headed back to the mansion. He had been out for most of the morning and decided he couldn't hide out in the woods forever. As he crossed a fallen log, he began to hear rustling. Stopping to listen, he realized it was the sounds of a struggle. He quickened his pace in the direction of the sounds and past into the clearing when he suddenly froze at the sight that met his eyes. Time froze. His mind was numb. He felt as if he had just been hit with an anvil. The burning in his lungs and painful slamming of his heart against his chest reminded him that oxygen was desperately needed. Taking a deep breath he roared, "LOGAN!" Rage ruled his actions as he lunged and rolled, pushing the man off his wife.

When they both righted themselves, Logan spoke first, trying to control the direction the whole affair would take. "Beat it, Bub. Can't you see I'm busy? The lady and I are coming to an agreement." He turned and stepped back to Shalimar and grabbed her arm pulling against her struggle.

"Let me go…" her words were cut off as he demanded another kiss.

"Take your paws off her," Brennan gritted as he grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pulled him.

Logan spun around and swung, clocking Brennan in the jaw, causing him to stumble.

"Brennan…" Shalimar cried as she tried to move to his side.

Logan grabbed her arm and pushed her back.

She tripped under the force and fell against a large tree trunk.

Brennan watched in horror-turned rage as Shalimar fell then turned her tear-filled eyes up to him. Wrath built as the world around him took on a red hue. First she's with Jesse…now Logan. Visions created as he listened to the story of her past, danced before him. She had been mistreated for much of her childhood. Now she was being taken advantage of…by…His heart and mind could stand no more torment. He attacked Logan without thought of friendship or claws.

Logan was grateful that Brennan's first inclination wasn't electricity. Fists and fury he could handle. He dodged and blocked punch after punch. He put forth just enough effort to keep Brennan attacking.

Shalimar watched in panic as both men fought. She was torn. Logan was her choice. They were inherently the same. But…he was cruel and demanding…not the attraction her heart wanted. Brennan was a teammate…so she was told. She hadn't given him a second look…until now. Now, he was strong and handsome. He fought like a master. He came out of nowhere…just to rescue her. Suddenly she was feeling something other than fear and panic. Her feelings turned to wonder and amazement. She watched for only a moment more when she saw Logan's attack become more offensive. Brennan had been holding his own until now. She could see the feral in the man exerting more of its force. Her attention was recaptured. Instinct forced its way forward and she crouched low sending out a growl…of admiration.

Logan just put a choke hold on Brennan when he heard it. Turning to the source, he found a pair of golden eyes meeting his and heard her call. _ No, no, no,…wrong direction, Darlin'. Turn it up a notch, Logan. _With force of strength and his added agility, Logan's adamantium reinforced fists came down on Brennan's head then a kick sent him flying through the air.

Shalimar watched with feral pride as the stronger male was showing his dominance. She watched as Brennan landed with a thud at her side.

For only an instant Brennan blacked out then was trying to shake the daze out of his head. His eyes were heavy as he forced air in his lungs after the fall knocked the wind out of him. Focusing, he found himself looking into Shalimar's face. This is the closest she's come to him since all this started. "Shal," her name burned through his searing throat.

Logan moved in and grabbed his prize. "Let's go. That fight was just what I needed to put me in the mood." He roughly pulled her arm. "The woman can wait. I want the animal…now!" He made sure he spoke loud enough for Brennan to hear him. Soon they were out of the clearing and headed toward the lake.

Brennan struggled to his feet and stumbled after them. Wild and furious thoughts assaulted his punch bruised brain. Pain…confusion…love…friendship… hurt… betrayal…anger…violation…fury…

Logan stopped and pushed Shalimar up against a tree again and began a new wave of advances. He glanced over to one side and saw Brennan stumbling past the trees. _ Let's end this. _ Growling his passion he quickly ripped his shirt from his body and pressed his skin against hers. His hands mercilessly roamed her curves. His mouth kissed and bit at her exposed neck and shoulders.

The feral in her was roused. Her choice had shown his dominance. But… The force and roughness with which he had dragged her was enough to push the control of the feral aside. Wild was in her blood but…the pain was not what either of her natures wanted. Now she could do nothing. She thought she had made her choice but her choice was not what she'd always dream he would be. Confused and frightened she began to cry.

Her tears were like acid burning his insides. She was one of his dearest friends. He had prayed for another way…there was none. Broken hearted and full of self loathing, Logan had no choice but to continue the act he started.

Brennan could barely stand on his feet. The punches to his head almost took him out. His eyes were beginning to blur in and out of focus. Every part of him hurt…but nothing as much as the sight of his _friend_ 'taking' his wife and worse…her being willing…_ or is she? _

…The thought struck as he finally was able to see them again. He could hear Logan's growls and saw the fists Shalimar repeatedly pummeled him with. He stumbled a little closer and could hear her unheeded pleas. Closing the distance he could see the tears in her eyes. She was his wife and this…_animal_…was making her cry. Using all he thought he had left, Brennan rushed on their position and pulled Logan away from Shalimar. Taking a deep breath, he stood tall facing off with her attacker, making sure he hid her away from him. "I won't let you hurt her anymore." His voice was dark and deep and filled with fury.

"She's mine. There's nothing you can do about it. Get out of my way." Logan moved to step past Brennan.

Brennan reached one arm behind him to push Shalimar around as he turned, never taking his eyes off his adversary. "She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Least of all by you."

Shalimar's heart jumped to hear his brave defense of her.

"I said get out of my way, pretty boy. This is beyond you. It's feral…and you're not." Logan snarled as a loud SNIK heralded the appearance of his claws. In the hesitation of the surprise, Logan attacked.

Slash marks appeared across Brennan's chest. Blood began to soak through the rough cuts of material. He looked down in shock. Logan…his friend…actually sliced him. The thought brought a bitter taste as he quickly blocked the other hand coming around to slice in the other direction.

Logan looked into Brennan's eyes. He saw the door close on their friendship as the eyes that looked back at him turned distant and full of hate. He knew he had pushed as far as he could. Chuck, Logan sent a warning as he growled and spun, kicking a leg out at the last second and pulling Brennan's legs out in front of him.

Brennan fell back and landed hard as Shalimar tried to catch him, only succeeding in cushioning his fall with her own body. He heard her yelp and felt her twisted beneath him. Blood was still escaping his chest, the jar causing a stab of pain. Through the pain, he saw Logan reach around and grab Shalimar's hair, forcing her to face him.

"Let's go, Woman," he growled as he pulled.

"No!" she yelled as she pushed his yielding arm away.

With ragged breath, Brennan could only get out a whisper. "Leave her alone." His head dropped back as he closed his eyes desperately fighting the urge to pass out.

"Brennan," Shalimar murmured through her tears. "Brennan, no." She shifted and wrapped her arms around him as best she could.

As darkness fought to claim him he heard an angel, tearfully calling to him. Then…he heard the muffled sounds of the devil trying to rip out his heart.

"I said, let's go!" Logan grabbed her again and pulled her, trying to dislodge her from her snare.

Struggling to fend off his hold and remain with Brennan, Shalimar cried out, "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Her eyes went wide with shock and pain as Logan smacked her across the face.

All was eerie silence, for an instant. Brennan didn't have to see to know what happened. Fury again fueled his actions as the darkness was chased away by bolts of blue emanating from deep within. Through heavy lidded eyes, he saw his rival and released everything he had…never to know the result as the shadows of obscurity claimed his consciousness.

Logan knew it was coming. He had done every despicable thing he could think of to this man's wife. He pushed the husband beyond the breaking point. This was the result he was looking for…and knew it would be everything the man had. Never having experience his friend's powers at all, he had no ability to prepare for the blow. The shock was excruciating as electricity-charged adamantium relentlessly seared every nerve in his system. Logan's howling in pain…was no act. By the time the foreign energy had dissipated, Logan was unconscious.

When all was finally still, Shalimar resumed the breathing that seemed to have stopped along with all time. Trying desperately to clear the shock and confusion in her mind she looked from man to man. Back and forth twice more, she seemed to be studying them. Without thought or reason, the feral in her broke through. Suddenly everything was clear. Glowing golden eyes looked at Logan…and sneered. They turned to the man in her arms. With a growl, she protectively curled herself around him. Soon, warm brown eyes were crying into his hair.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Hi. I'm back. We took the kids away for an overnight. I was so glad to come back and see the reviews. Welcome to the people who have only reviewed a few times and to Lady Danger and rockstar1199. Lady Danger, I'm sorry the stories were confusing or boring to start with. I'm glad they have caught your interest. Have you read from the beginning with Adam's Eve? Although it's not really imperative, it is helpful because I build on each and often refer back. Your name made me chuckle. My daughter has a character in a game named LadyDarkness. Rockstar1199, I try to be full of surprises. I'm glad to have been able to hold your interest. Thank you for reading. Tunder28, I'm glad I was able to move you to tears but you won't be crying for long. Somehow all my stories end up rosy. I just like a lot of thorns along the way. Bohemianbabe, we're not done yet. Stay with me. I love your enthusiastic reviews. Courtney, your loyalty is wonderful but please don't get yourself into trouble. Remember, nothing is what it seems. Loveconquers, I have to tell you, your reviews help me so much. Believe it or not you get me to think deeper and consider more and have actually helped me to continue writing. The ending to this story has eluded me for the longest time. I've mentioned before that you will all be caught up and I won't have the ending done. Well that has happened but you've helped me to focus and though I'm not done yet, I finally see the door at the end of this long hall I've led you through. I hope you stay with me as I move to the next installment. Mxfan214, nothing is resolved yet, stay with me. We have a few more thorns to work out. Xfan, you also have inspired me with your reviews. You have an ability to read into the story and characters and you always seem to say something in your reviews that makes me think. Thanks to you my stories have added little extras that were really needed.

Stay with me folks. Here's a little more.

Redhead2

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 33

_Cyclops, now!_ Charles had maintained the open link with Logan. Not only had he been able to track everything that happened from Logan's calculating perspective, he also linked with Brennan and Shalimar to be certain nothing would go wrong. Perfect timing on his part allowed him to avoid Logan's electrocution by closing the link. No timing nor protection could dull the pain, hurt and confusion he felt from an otherwise happily married couple. His heart broke as he lived the unfortunate event with them. Compassion stirred in him as he put Shalimar to sleep.

Adam sat by his side, worry clear on his face which only increased as he saw Charles turn and mutter, 'It is over.' Without a word or wasted second he stood and headed for the lab.

A small circle of friends held their position a short distance away, just far enough to be out of Shalimar's sensing range. They could only hear the growls and screams. Their orders explicitly clear, they fought the urges to go in and put a stop to it all. More than once Gambit had to remove his arm from around Rogue to help Cyclops restrain a near wild Jesse. Cyclops heard the professor's message. A curt nod of his head wall all that was needed to put his rescue group into action. Like lightning, they moved into the clearing.

Marie ran to Logan's side. "He's not breathin'," she reported.

"Fly him back, quick. Hank's waiting for him," Cyclops ordered. He watched as Rogue easily lifted Logan's heavy frame into her arms then without hesitation rose high into the air and above the towering trees. He turned to find Jesse and Gambit checking the unconscious couple. "Brennan?" he asked.

"Look like Wolverine slash him pretty good. All dis blood clash with dis shirt. Hope we got a blood match or Evie gonna be mighty tired."

"Shalimar?" Cyclops looked for Jesse's report.

"Nothing broken. I think the blood is all Brennan's. Looks like she's just out." Jesse's report was cool and calm but his heart was slamming against his chest.

Cyclops and Gambit worked together and got Brennan lifted onto a stretcher they wisely brought. Jesse carefully cradled Shalimar in his arms as he followed the others back toward the mansion.

Rogue exited the elevator and quickly got Logan onto a bed in the lab. "He's not breathin'," she reported again as she moved back to let the doctors work.

Hank and Adam scanned as Jean readied the medicines she thought they'd need. Though it was rare that Wolverine needed medical care, she had treated him before.

Ro silently moved to the head of his bed and loving fingered through the wild mess of hair over his brow. Stepping back, she let out a small gasp as she heard an uncommon growl escape the lips of her usually calm, controlled, blue friend.

With force that would completely destroy the chest cavity of any other being, Beast pounded both fists into Logan. Electric current caused this problem. He knew more would do no good. Three times he tried before giving into the pain of his wounded hands. "Grrr. His heart is stopped." His frustrated roar boomed through the lab. "I can't get through his ribs."

"Let me try," Evie's whisper was a quiet contrast after the echoes stopped. She moved to Logan's side and laid both hands over his heart. There she stood for what seemed to be too long as her husband and friends could do nothing but watch and wait.

As the minutes passed, Adam unobtrusively moved to her side. Experience had taught him well what would happen next. He heard her whisper something as her powers began to subside. When finally the shimmering had completely dissipated, he caught her in his strong arms and lifted her. He held her close, kissing her head as Ororo readied another bed, then he gently placed her down to rest. "She'll be ok," he stated confidently as he returned his attention to the other patient.

"She was able to start his heart. His powers will do the rest." Jean reported then turned from the monitor. She smiled at the sight of Adam scanning Hank's hands. It was the rare occasion, indeed, that the doctor needed a doctor.

"I'm curious to know what made you think you could pound through his chest." Adam shook his head as he read the results.

"These proceedings have been very arduous. I believe the frustration got the best of me."

"Well, you didn't break anything," Adam said as he reached for a dermal regenerator. "After a little treatment, you won't have any lasting evidence of that lapse in judgment." Adam grinned up at him until he heard the lab doors swoosh open.

Scott and Remy brought Brennan in quickly and placed him on an available med bed. "Blood loss," Scott reported. "Looks like Logan got a swipe in before Brennan lit him up."

Adam and Jean quickly cut away the torn material of his shirts as Hank stretched his relieved fingers and reached for the scanner he would need.

"This is Logan's work but it looks like he pulled his swing at the last moment. His adamantium claws could do much more damage than this." Hank turned to scan the rest of Brennan's body.

Adam looked up when the doors again swooshed. Another stab of pain hit his already hurting heart as he saw Jesse carefully holding Shalimar to his chest. "Jesse?"

They'd lived and worked together, too long for words to be necessary. Jesse saw the questions on Adam's face. "I don't know. She was unconscious and trapped under Brennan when we found them. It looked like she might've tried to catch him."

"I'll check her," Jean moved off with a scanner to leave Hank and Adam the job of putting Brennan back together. She smiled warmly as she watched Jesse place Shalimar on a bed and hold her hand. The depth of love she felt coming from him almost brought her to tears. "I can't find anything wrong. She has a few bumps and bruises but all very minor, especially for her."

_Jean, Do not fear for Shalimar's condition. I put her to sleep._

_Thank you, Professor._ Jean smiled and looked up at a very worried Jesse. Caringly placing a hand on his arm she spoke. "The professor put her to sleep. She's fine."

Just then Evie began to wake. "Adam," she whispered before her eyes opened.

Adam looked at his wife with a passing thought of how quickly she had recovered. He made a mental note to check her when they got home then quickly glanced at Jesse before returning his full attention to his patient. Brennan was in bad shape. The cuts were bad enough to make Adam thankful that he and Wolverine were on the same side. _ And he pulled his swing, Hank said, _ he thought grimly. He wouldn't want to do this after a real attack.

Jesse quickly responded with a move to Evie's side. "Hey, it's ok," he whispered.

"Jess?" Evie looked up into Jesse's tired and worried eyes as she lifted a hand to him.

"It's Brennan," was all he had to say. He offered his hand as Evie rose and was quick to move to the aid of her family. Shalimar was the first who got her attention.

"Charles made her sleep," Jean offered. "He released her moments ago. She only has minor cuts and bruises."

Evie looked at her friend. Her heart again broke to realize the pains she had to endure. Placing one hand on Shalimar's forehead and another on her stomach, Evie released her power to give at least physical comfort to her.

Adam glanced back only once during his work. He heard Jean's report on Shalimar's condition and knew his wife would handle it easily.

Shalimar's physical wounds were indeed minor. A few seconds of Evie's powers and the bruises were gone. Evie turned a small smile up as Jesse looked to her for reassurances. "She's fine, now," was all she whispered.

He didn't have to wait long to know that was true. Jesse caressed Shalimar's hand as she groaned and began to shift and wake.

Shalimar fought to surface from the black sea which enveloped her. Physical awareness came first. She was lying down. There were people and blood…a lot of blood. Shalimar involuntarily cringed her nose as she sniffed. _ Hand… _ she thought. _ Strong, caring… _ "Jess," her voice was but a whisper as she struggled to shake the claws of darkness.

"I'm right here, Shal," he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

Trying to sit up she opened her eyes. Jesse helped her and by the time she was seated her eyes were blinking and focusing on his smiling ones. "Jess, what…" she looked around and saw two bodies on beds. Logan was laying still and covered with a sheet. She clenched Jesse's hands as she looked at him and fear began to pass her eyes.

"Hey, he's out. He won't hurt you." He moved aside and helped her stand.

The smell of blood was strong triggering memories of…"Brennan," she gasped and moved to Adam's side. "Adam," her voice tight as unrestrained tears began.

"I cleaned his wounds." Adam looked up at her as he moved the blood soaked gauze away. He smiled thankfully as he noticed Shalimar's hand gently and lovingly touch Brennan's face then finger through his disheveled hair.

"They fought," she whispered and sniffed. "They fought…over me." She whispered as if she were the only one in the room. "He was hurting me…Brennan made him…stop."

It was over. Adam knew it when she looked into his eyes, desperate to hear…, "He'll be ok," he assured her then turned to see his wife step beside him. Knowing her intent he touched her arm as she reached toward Brennan. "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper.

Evie looked into his eyes, her own eyes moist and shining. With a small nod she whispered, "I'm fine." Lovingly she placed her hands over Brennan's shoulders, careful not to touch the cuts. The shimmering began as a tear slipped past her closed lids.

After a few moments of quiet anticipation everyone saw the crystals disappear as Evie released Brennan and steadied herself. She smiled as she gently touched Shaimar's arm and walked passed her to sit in a chair, knowingly offered by Scott.

Shalimar looked at Adam and Jesse then slowly moved to face Brennan, standing where Evie had been. She stepped back with a small gasp as Brennan began to wake and whispered her name.

Slowly Brennan opened his eyes. He was suddenly stilled by the vision before him. Shalimar was standing there…looking down at him…Slowly he sat up never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Oh, Brennan, you're all right," she stated hesitantly touching his shoulder as he sat then moved closer to give him a hug.

Stunned at the drastic change, Brennan held her tightly against him, afraid she would run again if he let her go.

_ Yes, it is finally over…but at what cost, _ Charles wondered as he kept a close watch on everyone. _Adam, please bring her to my office. _

Adam closed his eyes as he heard his friend's voice. _Right away._ Slowly, he moved to stand behind her. Gently, he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered her name, enduring the glare from her husband whose head snapped up to dare him to try and take her away.

Logan chose that moment to wake. He groaned as his consciousness returned. Ro remained by his side and smiled as he opened his eyes.

Shalimar and Brennan had quite a different reaction. Immediately she tensed, pulled out of Brennan's arms and stepped back in fear. Brennan jumped to his feet. In one fluid motion he was facing Logan's direction with Shalimar safely hidden behind him. He heard and ignored Evie's gasped, 'Brennan', at his side as his hands danced with electricity waiting to do his bidding.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Here's a little more. I'm still working on it. I'm sorry it's so slow right now. There are two or maybe three chapters left. Then we'll see where we go from there.

Redhead

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 34

"Brennan," Adam's voice was low and commanding.

"Adam, get Shalimar and Evie out of here. Jesse, get Kitty and the babies. Fire up the Helix. We're leaving." Brennan sneered as he carefully watched every twitch of Logan's body.

Logan smiled at his wife when he first opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face gazing back at him. It only took a second, though, for his senses to pick up the sudden fear and more than that, the wrath directed at him. Slowly, he turned his head and stared back into the face of that fury…a face that, just yesterday, was a good friend. His sadness was devastating, reaching deep into his soul.

Jean felt it as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Someone else also felt it and a decision was made.

"Brennan, relax, Man," Jesse tried to soothe.

"Relax?" Brennan's eyes darted between Jesse in disbelief then back to the_ friend_ he now hated with every fiber of his being. "Jess, you didn't see what he did to her. He…I caught him…aaahhh…I can't even bear to put into words what he was doing. ALL THIS TIME WE TRUSTED HIM…" he screamed, "TRUSTED ALL OF THEM!"

"BRENNAN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Adam stepped in front of him. "We know…," he started out strong but now faded to a whisper as he looked down. "We know what happened."

Brennan looked at him in shock. "Then how can you even still be standing here. Jesse," he turned to his friend. "You know what she went through before. How can you just stand there and let them do it to her all over again?" He looked between Adam and Jesse once more and couldn't reconcile the fact that they weren't as outraged as he was. "What did they do to you?" He turned back to the man on the table and the team standing beside him. Slowly raising his hands as the electricity increased he…

Charles sighed as he had to resort to doing something he really didn't want to do. But there was no other way. Closing his eyes and putting his hands to his forehead he stopped time in and around the mansion. He alone was left aware. Had he let it go any further, more damage would have been done. It was his mistake from the beginning. It was he who failed to consider the feral instinct as he worked to help restore Shalimar's memories. If he had continued just a little more that evening,…got her memories past this coming of age period,…this would never had needed to happen. She wouldn't have been guided by pure instinct and pursued Logan. What pain would she carry now,…feeling as if she were unfaithful, even if it was unknowingly?

Brennan had been hurting already. He needn't have been put through the ordeal of watching his wife desire to be with another man. And not just any other man,…a man who was more than a friend to them both. Now, even with explanation, that friendship would not be restored. Such heartache could never be healed with a salve of words. A marriage strained and a friendship lost were aches that would gnaw at this young man for the rest of his life.

Ororo understands but Logan would carry the guilt of what he had done. This man was no stranger to bearing pain and regrets but this…this would easily be the heaviest load under which…eventually…even he…would not withstand. He would take on not only the guilt of hurting a woman who was very special to him, but also the blame for driving a wedge in the family ties that had formed between the households of Kane and Xavier.

Many would understand the necessity of the actions but would forever feel the pain of loss. How could the two families ever again face each other?

Furthermore, what of the effect on Kitty, the one person who physically tied the families together? As part of both, she would be forever torn. "NO!" the dead silence of his office was broken with a boom. "I can not allow this."

Charles reached a soothing presence to his mind. Stunned he reached back and found…

Moments ago in the medlab:

Everything suddenly stopped. There was an eerie silence that filled the room. Jean slowly turned to her husband. Scott? Scott, can you hear me, Sweetheart? The nothingness that met her call into his mind was almost frightening. She began to move around the room toward the only other person moving.

Evie was shocked at the suddenness at which her connection to Brennan had been shut down. She was trying to calm his mind and was feeling him push her away. Now there was nothing. "Jean, what's happened?" she turned to look at her friend.

"I don't know. Let's try to reach everyone else in the mansion but…I think we better do it together. Whatever this is, it's very powerful." Seeing Evie nod, she closed her eyes and allowed their minds to meet. Reaching out around the mansion they were amazed to find everyone in the same inanimate state. There was only one presence they could feel. The turmoil emanating from him made tears come to both their eyes. Together, they left the lab and hurried to his office. Before entering they called to him, softly, then opened the door.

"Jean? Evie? Why were you not affected by the blanket I sent?" He watched as the women approached him. Both leaned back against his desk, each on one side of his chair, facing him.

"Your sorrow must have interfered with your concentration," Jean smiled in understanding. "You're forever telling me not to let my feelings get in the way." She saw a small smile touch his lips but disappear much too quickly.

"Charles, we could feel your sorrow." Evie gently touched his shoulder as he looked up at her. "Everyone is hurting right now but the objective was accomplished. Shalimar isn't attracted to Logan anymore."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Reversing his chair and moving away from them he turned and looked out the large picture window. "I should have see this coming and dealt with it right away. It was my error and a price has been paid." He paused a moment then continued with resignation in his voice, "a price too high for me to live with,…for any of us to live with. If it were just me, I could withstand it. But to know that we all must live with it…"

"What are you planning, Charles?" Jean knew him too well.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Note: I DID IT! I finally wrote the last scene. It's been a hard road for some reason but I'm done this installment of the story. I think you'll all like the wrap up.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 35

Turning his chair again he faced them with resolve. "I will erase everyone's memories back to the point of my error."

"That was yesterday afternoon," Evie worried out loud. "That's a long time to recreate."

"I will fabricate the time in between with a peaceful evening of relaxation. Last night's dinner events will not have happened." Charles was forming his plan as he spoke.

"We have to have a reason to be in the medlab." Jean reasoned.

After a moment's thought, Evie had an idea. "Brennan has been on overload since before we came. It would be reasonable for Logan to offer help. Maybe they could have sparred."

"Sparring Brennan wouldn't put Logan in the lab," Jean countered.

"But an unusually hard danger room session could," Charles made mental notes as they spoke. "I understand Hank's hand is healed, Logan was waking when I stopped everyone and thanks to Evie, Brennan has no scars from Wolverine's claws. I will add Scott and Remy to the session, allowing them to witness both Logan and Brennan being hurt. They would have stopped any program and gotten the men to the lab." Charles stared at his desk for a moment in decision. "Yes, this will work nicely. I will handle one person at a time and be certain that everything coincides." He looked up at the women in front of him. His eyes were sad as he carried this burden. Taking each of their hands in his, he spoke softly. "I regret that in all of this you both will not be affected. It should be I alone who carries this burden of truth."

"If we were strong enough to unwittingly resist your powers, I think we can bear up under this." Jean smiled when she saw Evie nod in agreement.

"Nothing happens without good reason, Charles." Evie concluded. "If you must do this then we were meant to know about it. You shouldn't carry this alone."

With a slow smile of agreement touching his lips he nodded sadly, "Very well. You both must stand with me as I work so that you are aware of the new timeline which I will create for that period. You will be involved, especially in the lives of your husbands and children." He led them to the chairs and offered them a seat. "This will take a while. Then I want Shalimar up here immediately. The true memory of her life with Brennan must be restored before anything else can go wrong." In complete agreement, the three psionics began. Their task was puzzling at times. Each mind had to have memories fabricated and each memory had to relate to that of any other person around at the time. Every child and adult was affected. The process took quite a while as Evie had foreseen.

With a deep breath and sigh, Charles spoke. "Jean, Evie, you must both return to the lab and resume your places. Inform me when you are ready and I will awaken everyone. Then get Shalimar here as soon as possible."

"Charles, you're exhausted." Jean' voice was full of concern.

"I will be fine." Determined, Charles sat up straighter and forced strength back into his voice. "This must be done immediately. I will risk no other complications."

Both girls returned to the lab. Charles had been very precise and attentive to every detail. They shared a knowing glance when all had played out exactly as he had described. Even the tesla coils in Brennan's hands were laughed away as he demonstrated a move he easily used on a sentinel.

"That's all very interesting but I believe the professor is ready to work with Shalimar again." Jean walked closer to her.

Shalimar suddenly got nervous and looked from Jesse to Adam.

"It's ok, Shal. I'll walk you up." Jesse quickly glanced and caught the sadness that crossed Brennan's face. Without another word, he led her out of the lab.

Charles opened communication to the rest. I will complete Shalimar's memory reconstruction. I estimate it will take approximately 3 hours. After lunch, Brennan, you may come into my office and await our conclusion.

Adam smiled. He pat Brennan's shoulder as Evie stepped forward and hugged him. "No more danger room for you this visit," he ordered. Turning to his wife he reached for her hand. "Let's find the babies."

Brennan went to his room and showered. He was extraordinarily tired for some reason so he opted to take a little nap before he needed to be in the office. He wanted to look good and be rested when she would come to him again. Making sure Evie would wake him and not let him oversleep; he stretched out on the bed and smiled at the thought of holding Shalimar in his arms once more.

Jean and Evie spent the time carefully listening in on conversations. They especially checked on Logan. In a private send Jean was pleased with the results. _It looks like everything worked._

_Yes, Charles was very careful. But why were we not affected?_

_He's been very tired. I think he wasn't able to put forth the energy needed to actually overpower us. The women appeared to anyone who had wandered through the kitchen to be drinking coffee and happily overseeing their children eating lunch._

_What about the other psionics in the mansion? Wouldn't they have also been missed?_

_I don't think so. There are only 3 students who display telepathic gifts. I checked and read them. They know nothing. I believe it's because they're so young and their powers are underdeveloped._

_That's a relief. I'm glad Nadene and Thomas are so young. I only pray this never needs to happen again._

_Well,…maybe once more._

Evie suddenly stopped wiping the peanut butter and jelly from Nadene's face and looked up at Jean. _Jean,…_

Jean turned and met Evie's worried eyes for only a moment then continued to clean the highchair tray from Thomas's peanut butter finger painting. _Charles…This has been too much on him. He carries too much guilt around as it is for the situations in many of our lives._

_I certainly know what that's like. Adam is the same way with the New Mutants. The most basic of all his motivations for his work now is the guilt that it was his discoveries that caused our existence to be what it is._

_Charles did all this memory wipe himself. I know using his powers like that, especially on his own family, is something that will eat into his soul…We don't have to let it. I believe that you and I, together, can turn the tables and do the same thing to him._

Evie sat contemplating. _Then only you and I will know what really happened…and why…Do you think we can do it?_

_We can together. He worked on everyone in the mansion. We only have to work on him._

_It would have to be while he's asleep. We can insist he eats something then takes a nap. He should respond to that._

_Then we combine our powers and go in together. We follow the same pattern he laid out for everyone else. _Jean smiled as she picked up her son. "It's time for your nap."

"You too, little lady. We can't have you all cranky to see Aunt Shalimar when she's done." Evie followed Jean as they went out of the kitchen and up the stairs with two yawning toddlers.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Note: I just went into my timeline for my world. I think I can accomplish what I want in 4 more stories. That means one would have to read 11 stories to make the journey through my world. If it were a novel, I wonder how big it would be.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 36

Lunch had past; tension in the mansion was at an unusual high. The students were out on the grounds for an impromptu field trip/fall activity/get them out of the house. Marie, Remy, Jubilee and Bobby were the designated chaperones for the group.

Adam and his family were gathered in the Library. Hank, Logan, Ro, Scott and Jean offered as much support as they could during the agonizing wait. Charles' estimate had been incorrect only due to the fact that he was indeed more tired than he realized and it took its toll on his effectiveness. To be as accurate and careful as he needed to be he found he needed to move even slower than he had the day before. Another hour and a half had passed. Polite conversation had long turned into worried silence only broken by the occasional noises of a sleeping infant. Jean and Evie, both, could feel the fraying of nerves as they tried to send calm into the room…and still the door to Charles' office remained closed.

Brennan's mind was running on overdrive as he couldn't help but play the events of the last two days over and over. He relived the fear he felt when he realized his wife was missing. The relief of knowing she was safe when Lisa called was quickly stolen and replaced by the shock over her refusal to see him…or be seen by him. His heart almost couldn't take it when Evie had to explain that it was mortal fear of him that had driven her away. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms…comfort her…chase the fears away…but her reaction to him…he was the fear…and he couldn't even get within sensing range. Through monitors he was forced to watch as his best friend and brother was able to do all he couldn't. His heart raced with the apprehension that vibrated through his entire being. _ When the professor is done, what will she be like? Will she remember everything? Will she remember being so afraid of me? Will we be able to put this behind us? Will she ever be able to feel safe in my arms again? _ Anguish rolled off him in sheets.

Jean and Evie tried to shield themselves and everyone else in the room but having everyone feel the same made their efforts almost fruitless.

On top of all that Logan's feral instincts were causing him to react to the heightened tensions all around him. He had to fight to hold his ground.

Everyone was gripped in shock as Brennan suddenly froze his pacing.

_Brennan, will you please come into my office._ Brennan took off like lightning.

_Adam, we will bring her into the library as soon as is possible._

_Thank you, Charles. Everything…_ Adam had so many questions but he knew Charles would understand.

_Yes, My Friend. Everything is finished for now and she is well._ Charles sensed his friend's apprehension begin to release.

Almost before he finished his short conversation with Adam, Charles saw the door to his office burst open and a very overanxious husband rush in. "Brennan, please come in and have a seat."

"I'm sorry, Professor." Brennan panted.

"It is quiet alright. I would be running in as well, were I in your place." He smiled as he knew that would bring a much needed chuckle to the young man. "I know you will all be anxious to get home and rest. Though I know how much she truly loves her time here, I think she will need the familiar surroundings of home to calm her."

"Professor, how much will she remember?" Brennan's voice shook.

"I have given her all her memory back save the experiences during her young life in the institution. That I reserved for much the same reason Adam had in the beginning. I will work with her in the near future to go through and restore what memories are necessary. It would be best if you brought her to me for short periods at a time over the next few months."

"But what will she remember of this last mission?" Brennan was almost afraid to ask but he had to know.

"She will remember everything," Charles said with heaviness. "It is necessary for her to not have gaps in the most recent past in order that she be able to deal with her distant past. Knowing all the details of this last mission will make her question the time she doesn't remember. She will know that Cassandra kidnapped her and that she was an imaginary friend she had as a child but she will not remember that childhood. That gap alone will most likely frighten her. She will need your support and reassurance that I will help her through this."

"And her fear of me?"

"Is gone," he stated and saw Brennan sigh in relief. "She will remember being afraid and everything that she did at that time but she will not be afraid of you now. She will remember my presence in her mind as I helped her to bring truth out and banish falsehood. It is time she awoke. I would like you to stand there and wait." Charles indicated a spot behind the sofa Shalimar was laying on. Preferring to take the side of caution he wanted to avoid any chance of incident. Charles guided his chair to a place by her side and caringly brushed the hair from her face. "Come, My Child. It is time to wake. Many have waited and are anxious to see you." He smiled as Shalimar blinked her eyes open and looked up at him.

"Professor," she whispered.

"Yes, Child. You are safe now. How are you feeling?"

Slowly she sat up and faced him, "I'm fine. I…" Now she really was fine. Her senses took only this long to kick in and she knew he was there. "Brennan…" she turned quickly and saw him step out of the shadows and closer to her.

"Hhhi," he choked out. He only had a moment to brace himself as she came flying off the sofa and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and easily held her securely against him as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed against his neck, her arms locked firmly around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry…I was so scared…"

"Baby…oh, Baby…no…shh…" he shifted and held her waist with one arm and move his other hand into her hair, caressing her as he spoke. "Oh, Shal…you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But the way I treated you…I couldn't help it…"

"Shh, I know…I know…but it's all over now…I've got you…I'm here now and you're with me." He soothed with tears in his own eyes as she continued to cry on his shoulder. "Shh, it's ok. I promise…everything will be ok. The professor helped to straighten everything out, didn't he?" He felt her nod as he heard her sobs quiet. "I'll take you home and we'll rest for a while. Everything will be better after that. Come on…don't cry now…"

Shalimar sniffed as she lifted her head from his shoulder. She looked into his tear filled eyes and slowly and gently kissed his lips. She needed to connect with him. When she felt his breath stop and heard his heart beat faster she knew he needed it too.

Brennan felt the world stop when, after everything that happened and the rollercoaster of emotions he had lived through for the past couple of days, he finally felt her lips on his. The release of all the pent up chaos of emotions brought him to his knees. He crumpled to the floor cradling her and kissed her deeply, not wanting to let it end. Lost in each other's embrace they never heard Charles leave the office.

Only when he felt sure she wasn't going to run from him, he slowly broke the long kiss. He held her close as they knelt on the floor, her head held over his heart, his head down on hers, both with their eyes closed to keep out the rest of the world for just a few seconds more. Finally he took a deep breath; his chest expanding beneath her. "Baby, I wish we were home now. I don't want to move but…everyone else is anxious to see you. They were all worried." He felt her nod, then rose and helped her to her feet. He held her head in his hands as he lifted her face to look into her eyes. It didn't take long to see the fear was truly gone. "Thank God, you're ok…" he kissed her gently then whispered, "I love you." Her only response, a quick kiss and arms securely wrapped around his. Together they walked out and down the hall to the library.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

Note: This is it, People. This is the last chapter for this installment. It is considerably longer than my usual chapters but I didn't see the need to break it up into separate postings since it deals exclusively with wrap up. In review of my account here, I have found that this is my longest story with the most reviews by far. My summer is ending on a pleasurably high note thanks to all of you. Your kindnesses with carry me through and inspire me to go on. I thank all who have read, review or not, and hope to see you all back for the next journey into my rose colored world.

Imaginary Friend

Chapter 37

Charles had been explaining everything when the library doors opened. Silence instantly blanketed the room as Brennan and Shalimar walked in.

She quickly glanced around and met everyone's eyes for only an instant each but finally came rest on one set. A set that looked more weary than she had seen in years. With a small smile and a squeeze to his hand she looked up quickly at Brennan then walked away from his side.

Adam and Jesse both stood from their places and slowly moved to meet her as she crossed the floor. Charles had explained that the fear was gone and her memories up to the day had been restored…but…this had been so hard…especially on them. Their hesitation was evident as they just stood there not really knowing what to say.

It broke her heart to see their hesitation. Shalimar looked first into Adam's eyes. He was the only real father she had. She knew he loved her and understood that sometimes that love can be painful. Stepping closer to him she lifted her arms over his shoulders and moved into his instant embrace. "I'm sorry, Adam," she whispered.

"Don't be, Sweetheart. I'm glad you're back." After an affectionate squeeze he released her as she stepped back.

For a long moment she just looked at the floor. Slowly, she raised her head and finally met those weary eyes. She saw the very small curve that touched the corners of his mouth as he slowly stretched out his arms to her. With tears in her eyes she moved into them and wrapped her arms under his and around his back. Silently she rested her head on his shoulder as he did the same and there they stood. What had she put him through,…again? "Oh, Jess…" she whispered.

"Don't," was all he breathed as he held her close.

It was that moment Bryan chose to wake up and remind everyone that he was there. Shalimar sniffed and giggled as she moved away and easily fell back into Brennan's arms.

"He's hungry," Kitty smiled as she stood, "again." Everyone laughed and looked to Jesse.

"Well, what do you expect? You saw Bryan in the future. He won't get to look like that by skipping meals." Jesse stood and took Kitty's arm to guide them out. "Maybe it has something to do with his massing," he said loud enough for all to hear.

"More like it has to do with who his father is," Logan called after them.

"Charles," Evie moved to his side. "You also missed lunch. Come into the kitchen. Jean and I saved you a plate."

"Thank you, My Dear. That was very thoughtful." He followed Evie as Jean fell in line behind him.

As Mutant X got ready to leave, the professor had his lunch and gave little resistance to the idea of an afternoon nap. When all was ready, the teams gathered for their goodbyes.

"I'll check the professor's schedule and let you know when to bring Shalimar back," Jean gently touched Brennan's arm. "For now, rest."

"Thanks," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Speaking of resting, I think I'll check on the professor. I want to make sure he's really resting and not working on something else. Sometimes he's worse than some of the kids around here." Jean smiled slyly.

"Jean, wait just a moment, please," Evie called gently. "Adam, can you handle getting Nadene away from Thomas and in her seat?" Evie asked.

"I think I can handle that. Why? Is there something we forgot?"

"No, Darling. I just think it might be a good idea if I went with Jean to check on Charles. He was very worn out after all his work. I wouldn't want to leave if there was something I could do for him." She smiled as she saw her husband nod.

"Of course. We'll wait for you on board."

Evie and Jean walked out listening as the others continued to talk and prepare to leave. _Do you think anyone suspects anything?_

_No. Charles was quite thorough and very precise. You and I are the only ones who know anything._

_Good. I hope we can keep it that way. Did you already check on him? He's really is asleep isn't he?_

_Yes, though it would not have surprised me if he were really up. He's the oldest kid in the house._

Evie began to giggle then quickly looked around to make sure they were alone. She didn't want to give away their communication.

They slowly opened the door to the professor's bedroom and stepped in. The room was dark and quiet. A lone figure lay flat on the bed, fully dressed, except his shoes.

_"Are you ready?" Jean stood in her mind facing Evie._

"_Yes." Evie reached as Jean took her hands._

"_All you have to do is add your power to mine. I'll walk us through everything. When we're done he won't remember anything. He'll have happy memories, just like everyone else." Jean saw Evie nod and they began. The first thing Jean did was to place them in a sort of shield. Evie wondered about it but when they moved into Charles mind, all question was gone. The strength of his power hit them like a huge wave crashing against rocks. "I've been here before," was all Jean had to say. When the wave had calmed, his power surrounded them as if they were immersed to the waist in still water. Jean released the shield and they could feel his power engulf them. _

"_Jean? Evie?" They looked and could see him standing a few feet away from them. _

"_Yes, Professor," Jean smiled and stepped toward him as Evie followed closely._

"_Why are you here? Is there a problem? I didn't sense a disturbance."_

"_No, Charles," Evie countered. "We came to check on you. We know all your efforts have taken a toll on you. Before I leave, I wanted to be able to help strengthen you."_

_With their minds linked he would have been able to pick up on her lie before it left her lips but Jean held a wall securely around their true motive. _

"_That's very kind of you, My Dear Evie. I feel weak but I believe I'm just tired and need my rest. I will be fine."_

_Evie nodded smiling then moved to hug him and glanced at Jean over his shoulder. "Thank you, Charles, for all you've done. We'll leave and let you rest. I look forward to our next visit." She moved out of his arms and stepped back._

_As the professor's eyes were on Evie, Jean stepped in quickly and touched his forehead with two fingers. Instantly, his eyes closed and he began to fall back as if floating on the waters of his powers. Jean worked, trying to be as precise as he was. Evie stood by as her power was flowing through Jean. When she was done Jean removed her fingers from Charles and turned to Evie. "It's done. He'll remember that we came here just as you said, to help. The last thing he'll remember is your hug. That was a nice touch."_

"_Thank you," Evie chirped._

A moment later they were standing, once more in his room, looking down on his sleeping form. "He really was weakened. I think it was more than just mere fatigue."

"He's getting older," Jean gently touched his shoulder. "I've noticed this when he uses his powers for extended periods of time."

"I really can help with this. I can't make him young again but I can take away some of the ravages of time." Evie whispered then placed her hands over his heart. Her powers began and for a few moments the room took on the glow of a fairy wonderland, shimmering and sparkling.

Jean watched and waited. When the light dimmed and finally went out, she loving covered the sleeping figure with the light blanket that was folded at the foot of his bed. Both women gently kissed his cheek then silently exited his room.

"Thank you for helping with this," Jean turned to Evie and hugged her.

"I'm honored to have been able to help. Charles is too good a man to be tormented unnecessarily." They turned and walked back to the Helix. "By the way," Evie smiled, brightly. "Remember the wonderful feeling you had when you looked into Scott's eyes, in the future?" Evie stopped and turned to her friend when she realized Jean had frozen in her step.

"You did it?" Jean asked just above a whisper.

"Talk to Hank. When he schedules the procedure, I'll be back." Evie smiled sensing someone approaching. She hugged her still shocked friend then turned to go to the Helix.

Jean blankly watched Evie turn the corner and heard her voice.

"Bye, Scott. I'll see you soon." Evie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Bye, Evie," Scott managed as she moved on down the hall. He turned the corner and was nearly knocked to the ground as his wife flew into his arms.

Kissing him deeply she appeared in his mind. As their bodies kissed, _their minds met. "Is there something…I missed?" he wondered as Jean giggled and strengthened their bond._

Bobby held Jubilee close as they watched the Helix take off. "Don't worry, Babe. I'm sure Bryan won't forget you."

She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. "How'd you know that's what I was thinking?"

"You're always thinking about him. It's a good thing I know he's only a baby." Bobby led her as they walked back toward the gardens. As they sat on the bench, he noticed that her mood was still falling. "Hey, Jubes, what is it?"

She fidgeted and shifted as she played with the diamond ring which still felt new on her finger. "I don't know. I just…"

"Just what?" Bobby turned to face her.

"I can't help but think…well…was she pretty?" Jubilee asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"Jubes, are you still thinking about Cassandra?"

She hesitantly nodded. "That's such a pretty name."

"Jubes…come on…don't."

"I'm sorry, it's just that when you came home you seemed so…I don't know…distracted. You said she had powers. Did she try to do anything to you? What did you really have to do to get her to talk?"

Bobby turned and looked at his hands in his lap. He took a deep breath and slowly looked back up. His heart nearly broke to see Jubilee at that moment. The vulnerability in her eyes cut into him like a knife. How would he ever get her to truly believe him? With determined strength he took her hands and held them firmly. "Jubilee, listen to me. I love you. I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you, though I was too young to understand it. I love you now and I will always love only you."

"But…"

Bobby cut her off right away. "This was a mission. That's all. She was pretty but you are beautiful. She doesn't hold a candle to you. I played up to her only to get her to tell us what she was doing to Shalimar. As soon as she released her, she left the room and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry, Bobby. This has been driving me crazy. I can't help but imagine you with your arms around someone else and wondering if…if you liked it better." Jubes sniffed as she shamefully admitted.

Bobby took her into his arms and held her head to his shoulder. "Hey, stop this. I did not like it better. Nothing is better than this. Nothing could ever be better. You want to know what I did? Ok, I'll tell you if it makes you feel better. I flirted with her in the bar. We danced a couple of times. Then the next day, I took her to lunch. We walked in the park. That's when Adam found Shalimar and asked me to stall her. We sat by a tree and I kissed her a few times. When he told me to bring her in, we went back to her room above the bar and I kissed her a few more times. I made up a story about how Shalimar was mean to people and seemed to manipulate Jesse. I told her that I was Jesse's cousin and acted as if I was mad at Shalimar for always hurting his wife's feelings. That convinced her that I was on her side and she agreed to let me see Shalimar. She led me to where she had been keeping her and we met up with Adam. After convincing her to give up her game, I didn't see her again. That's all, I swear it. I love you, Jubes and I would never let any mission jeopardize that." He watched her carefully as he spoke. She had to believe him. He knew her trust had to be won or their future would be at stake.

Jubilee hung on every word. She was feeling guilty for her weakness. His confession of love for her brought tears to her eyes. When he finally stopped she was speechless.

Slowly, Bobby moved closer. His eyes stared into hers until they were too close to focus. Gently, he laid his lips against hers and waited for her to respond. When finally he felt her lips purse under his he turned and embraced her solidly in his arms, kissing her with all that was in him.

Jubilee was breathless when she was finally released. "Bobby, I'm sorry," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be, Jubes. I just want you to believe in us," he whispered.

"I do. I'll never doubt you again." She pulled closer to him.

"Marry me?"

Jubilee pulled away and looked up into his face with pure confusion. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Bobby, you already asked me that." She chuckled and waved her ring before him.

"No, I mean soon. I don't want to wait. Let's get married for Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah. I can't think of a better way to celebrate the holidays."

Jubilee stared at him for a moment more in thought then moved in quickly and kissed him again.

"Does that mean, yes?"

"Can I wear a red velvet gown?"

"You can wear whatever you want." Bobby stood and locked his arm around her as he led her back into the house.

The ride back home was pleasant. Adam and Jesse piloted the craft as Shalimar sat close to Brennan, her fingers laced with his. She spoke to Kitty about Bryan. She remembered every moment, just as the professor had said. Right now she was grateful for her family and tried to keep the mood light and focus on the best of those memories. She was fond of meeting Kitty and Bryan in the library. She spoke of her amazement at finding out that Jesse had married. Of course now she also had the memories of sharing that wedding with him. She remembered how much Bryan felt like Jesse when she reached out to him with her senses. She smiled knowing what a strong man he would grow up to be…just like his father.

Evie quietly read a story for Nadine. When the story was over, Shalimar had moved to sit by her. Silently she just looked into Evie's eyes.

When Shalimar didn't speak, Evie took it as an invitation and entered her mind. _The two women just stood there for a moment as Shalimar let her feelings of gratefulness wash over them. They hugged and words were unnecessary. Evie could feel the regret and smoothed it away. Before she left her mind she made sure Shalimar understood there was no room for regrets in their family. There never would be, no matter what happens._

Once home, Adam insisted upon scanning Shalimar just once before dinner. He had to promise that if he was satisfied with the scan he wouldn't bother her again for a week. After agreeing, she let him proceed. While Adam worked, the rest settled in.

Brennan took their bags to their room and changed. He also took the time to fix the room just right. Once he got her up there and behind a locked door he had no intention of letting her out for a good long while.

"Adam," Shalimar whispered over his shoulder as he read her scans.

He turned at the voice he heard so close to him. She was back and his heart ached once more. The unsure little girl he had worked with so long ago, who had to learn to trust him, was once again standing in front of him. "Oh, Shalimar…;" instinct took him over and she was pulled into his arms." He knew that look but hadn't seen it in years. "It's ok. It won't happen again."

"But I was so lost," she cried softly into his shoulder.

"I know, Sweetheart."

"I thought I was past all that."

"It was my fault. I left too much hidden. I'm so sorry."

"No, Adam, it was me. I was so wild." Shalimar clung to him. He was her father. This was how he would comfort her back when she first came to live with him, after the other psionic masked her fear. The strength of her powers would frighten her and she would run into his arms and feel safe.

"Charles showed you, didn't he? He helped you get back." He felt her nod against him. This was a part of her that was left behind years ago. Though he did on occasion wistfully long for the little girl to need him again, he was proud of the woman she had become and was pleased to know that he had been there to help her emerge. This rollercoaster they were all on had to end. She needed to regain her confidence. "This happened because of the past and what was hidden from you. We won't let that happen again. Charles will help you to deal with the memories that are there and the ones that are still hidden. This won't happen again. You're strong enough to handle it. You've become a remarkable young woman. I'm so proud of you."

She slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You really think…I mean…you're…"

He smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Nadene is my daughter but you'll always be my little girl." He felt her breath catch. In only a moment he felt her arms tighten then begin to release him. When she moved away she stood tall and looked at him with a smile. _ Yes, there she is. _ His strong, confident, secure daughter was back. He smiled as she winked at him and he watched her leave the lab.

"Hi, Evie," Shalimar said brightly as she passed her at the doorway.

Looking amazed, back over her shoulder, Evie walked toward Adam. "Wow, what happened? She looks wonderful." Evie saw Adam smile and look away at his computer.

He looked back up at her and smiled. "She's going to be ok."

"I knew that before. What made the difference now?" Evie asked as she moved onto the chair. Seeing his hesitance she pressed, "Adam?"

He stepped toward her as she touched his arm. "I hugged her."

Evie saw the twinkle in his eye and knew there was more to it than he was stating. She didn't need for him to say anymore. She smiled and reclined in the chair as he turned back to the computer. "Well, I could have told her that one of your hugs would have solved the whole problem. Nadene already knows that, too." She smiled as she felt him stop for only a moment and the warmth of pride washed over them both.

Adam took a deep breath then turned back to his wife. "I think you're genes mutated and you didn't tell me. Are you feeling ok?" He watched the scan roam over her body.

"I feel fine," she answered as the lights left her.

"Hmm," Adam stood reading as Evie moved to stand beside him.

"What is it?"

He turned and pulled her to his side with his arms about her waist as they both looked at the results. "You're more than 'fine', it would seem. Your alignment is perfect. But…look at the psionic readings. They're 80 stronger than your last scan. No wonder you recovered so quickly after healing Logan…and Brennan's healing barely winded you."

_ So that's why Charles' blanket didn't affect me, _ she thought.

Adam looked at her as she seemed to be lost in thought. "What is it? Why do you look confused?"

She lightly laughed off his question and pushed on with a side thought. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the increase. 80 is a big jump. Thomas told us that Nadene will be a very powerful psionic. I guess that will be true."

"Every day brings new challenges and new changes. We can only wait and see what the future brings." Adam pulled her into his embrace and rested his head against hers on his shoulder, silently resting in the calm of their home.

Shalimar left the lab and headed for the kitchen. She didn't need her senses to help her find him. Years of living together had gotten her well used to his routines. Right about now was snack time. It didn't matter that dinner would be just around the corner. Sure as shootin', there he was, top half in the fridge, bottom half sticking out past the door. "Nice to know some things never change," her voice carried more admiration than humor.

Jesse stood up and looked at her. He was a little shocked to hear her voice…but he should have known she'd be looking for him. Without saying anything he closed the fridge and stepped back, hopping up on the counter. There he sat, just waiting for her to continue.

"Jesse…," she stepped closer and began to shake her head slowly. "I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. You don't have to, Shal."

"Yes, I do." She moved closer and stepped between his knees, looking up into his face. "I need to tell you how much you mean to me."

"Shal…," he tried to protest.

"No, Jess, I have to. Let me finish. I remember everything that happened in this last week. I was so happy and proud for you when Bryan was born. I swear I'll do everything I can to help protect him. Then when all this business started, it really seemed like I completely lost it."

"No, Shal…"

"Yes, I was lost. I was so lost behind the feral that I couldn't think much less do anything right. I know how much trouble I caused." She looked at her hands as they played with the buttons on his shirt. "I know the professor helped to straighten me out but…" she looked back up into his eyes. "Jess," she whispered, "if you hadn't been here for me…I would have been completely lost. No one could have done what you did." She reached around as he leaned in and hugged her. "I can't ever lose you, Jess. You mean the world to me."

Jesse nudged her back as he slid off the counter. Holding her close he whispered back in her hair, "I love you, too. I'll always be here for you and you'll never ever lose me." They stood for many minutes, in each other's embrace, letting their strength and love wash over them and make them feel finally at peace.

Shalimar finally moved and looked up into his eyes again. With a small chuckle she asked, "I wonder what Kitty thinks after all this."

"She understands. I'm more concerned about Brennan."

Shalimar looked away ashamed of her actions. "I just couldn't help it. He says he understands but I don't know."

"He does."

Jesse and Shalimar both turned to see Brennan standing in the doorway with his hand up on the jam. They froze as he walked toward them.

"You don't have to be afraid of my misunderstanding. I've always known how close you two are." He smiled and extended his hand as Jesse released Shalimar. "There aren't words for how much you've done." Their hands grasped and held tight as they just looked at one another.

Shalimar stepped back and held her breath to hold back the tears which threatened as she watched her men embrace then move away. Finally needing air, she gasped in and moved under Brennan's arm as he pulled her closer.

"Come on," he kissed her head. "The scans are done and you don't have anything else to do. It's time for the rest I promised you." Nodding to an understanding Jesse, he led his wife out of the kitchen and up to their room.

Silently, he watched as she moved around their room getting ready for bed. Again, he thanked God that she was there…in the same room with him…calm…not struggling to break free. His heart caught in his throat when she turned and smiled at him.

She was really more tired than she had thought. All she wanted was her bed and Brennan's arms to keep her safe. _ After everything that's happened would he understand that? _She turned and saw him looking at her. _ God, what have I put him through? _ Slowly, she moved toward the bed. She smiled when she saw him move the covers aside for her to get in. Instead of reclining she turned and sat facing him. "Brennan, we have to talk about this," she began nervously.

"Baby, there's nothing to talk about. It's over."

"No, I want you to understand."

"I do. There's no more to say."

"Yes, there is. I know I hurt you. I treated you like the plague. I'm so sorry. I truly never want us to be apart. I was just so confused."

"Shalimar,…"

"No, just let me get it out." She stood and began to pace the room. "I can only imagine how you felt when I wouldn't let you near me but turned into Jesse's arms. You can't know how relieved I am to know you didn't get jealous. You both are so close and I almost drove a wedge between you. I couldn't live with that."

"I've always understood about you and Jesse. I was jealous of your bond for about 3 days…right after I moved in here. Once I saw the way it was…I was ok with it. I was glad you had someone care for you almost as much as I wanted to."

"You really do understand, don't you?" she whispered as she moved back to the bed.

"This is over, Shal." Brennan reached for her hand and gently pulled her onto the bed. "You need to rest and I need to hold you. We'll be ok. I promised you, long ago…our hearts would never be separated. All this has done is prove just how strong we are…together." He turned her around, reclined them in bed and covered her with the sheet. "I love you more today than ever before." He wrapped her in his arms and…felt her relax. "Our love will only get stronger."


End file.
